Wish Upon A Star
by shika hiiragizawa
Summary: In a world where mistakes are not allowed, two orphan girls struggle to be free and happy, but The Mistress does not allow them. Suddenly, two men come to save them. Will they find their happiness or be back at The Mistress's evil clutches? ExT, SxS
1. Torture

**Wish Upon A Star**

**shika hiiragizawa**

**Summary:**  
In a world where mistakes are not allowed, two orphan girls struggle to be free and happy, but The Mistress does not allow them. Suddenly, a man comes to save them. Will they find their happiness or be back at The Mistress's evil clutches? ExT, SxS

--

"She has to go, Sonomi! She can't stay here!"

"But Louis! There must be some other way! She deserves to be happy, Louis... please..."

"I told you -- this is the ONLY way to save her!"

"But, honey--"

"ENOUGH!"

Louis Daidoiji sank into a chair and put his face in his hands. He looked down on the floor, remembering his only child, a baby with a genuine smile that could take his problems away. Pain pierced his heart - it was _his_ fault. His stupid fault. Now his innocent child would have to suffer.

"She has no choice," he said. His voice sounded loud and cold, but inside his heart was breaking.

Moments later, Sonomi, wearing a black veil, laid a sleeping child wrapped in a grayish-blue cloth on a doorstep. Silent tears were rolling on her cheeks. She sniffed as she kissed her only child lovingly on the forehead. She looked at her affectionately for a long time, taking in her features - her pale skin, her round face, her long lashes curved gracefully, and her smile.

"Goodbye..."

She put a hand to her mouth as she began to sob.

"I love you, Tomoyo..."

Taking one last look at her daughter, she left with a heavy heart.

**Chapter 1: Torture**

"Miss Tomoyo," Amy whispered as she shook the 18-year old gently, "Please wake up."

"Just five minutes, please..." Tomoyo pleaded sleepily as she moved to the other side of the bed. She hadn't had any sleep last night because she was busy chatting with her bestfriend, Sakura Kinomoto. The two talked in whispers and stiffled their giggles that night, because if anyone hears them, especially The Mistress, they'll be dead.

"The Mistress will get mad," said Amy nervously as she peered at the clock on Tomoyo's bedside table, "She might be coming here any moment."

"How about Sakura?" Tomoyo moaned sleepily as she stirred from the bed, rubbing her eyes. She scanned the pink bed on her right, but it was already made up.

"She is already awake, Miss Tomoyo." Amy replied as she helped Tomoyo get up from bed. She led her to the bathroom, where the shiny tub was already filled with water.

"Thanks, Amy." Tomoyo said sleepily. Amy bowed as she left and closed the door behind her. Tomoyo headed towards the marble sink and turned on the faucet. She looked at the mirror and observed herself; she had long violet tresses which reached her waist, large amethyst eyes, a long nose, and pink lips. Her skin was so pale that it looked almost devoid of color.

"Your skin needs to be as white as porcelain," The Mistress's words echoed in her brain, "It should be smooth and beautiful."

It has been eighteen years seen she stayed at The Mistress's home. Since Sakura and Tomoyo were children, they were taught discipline and beauty. There was no room for playing, let alone laughter. If they were even caught slouching, they would be thrown out on the streets.

They had to be perfect in order to survive.

She splashed cold water on her face, trying to brush her thoughts away. Now was not the time to be thinking about all this. Today is a very important day. She had to look perfect, she had to be perfect.

In her heart, she was sick and tired of being someone she was not. She wanted to be _free_. But she had no choice; this was her only way to live. She had no parents, no relatives. All she had was Sakura. She was the only one who could understand her pain.

As Tomoyo turned off the faucet, she slipped out of her nightgown and descended into the tub. The water was warm and relaxing, but she could not stay there all day to enjoy its warmth. She had things to do.

After scrubing every inch of her body clean, she rubbed herself dry, wrapped a towel around herself and left the bathroom. Amy was waiting for her beside the bed, where a lilac dress was spread.

"Are you done, Miss Tomoyo?" asked Amy. Tomoyo nodded grimly as Amy took off her towel and began to help her in dressing. The dress was made of silk, with beads and sequins sewn into it. Then Amy combed her hair and fastened a lilac barette to it. Tomoyo then walked to the dresser and began to apply make-up. She dabbed a little bit of foundation, some black eyeliner on her eyes, pink on her cheeks, and red lipstick on her lips.

As she looked at the mirror, she saw an amethyst-eyed lady staring back at her. She was beautiful, but empty.

_Empty..._

She wanted to cry, but their were no more tears left. Instead, she tore her eyes away from her reflection and stood up. She had to be strong.

"Let's go, Amy." said Tomoyo. She tried to keep her voice steady, but it ended up being crackly and panicked.

"Be strong, Miss Tomoyo." said Amy. Tomoyo bit her lip as she took one last look at herself.

Empty.

Like a broken shell, beautiful at first sight, but empty. Useless. Unimportant.

"Yes, Amy." she replied.

Taking a deep breath, she opened the door and headed towards the kitchen, Amy at her heels. The Mistress and Sakura were already there, and they were busy eating breakfast. Sakura smiled as Tomoyo entered. She tried to smile back, but she couldn't find any reason to. Her heart was filled with too much fear to do so. Her eyes darted to The Mistress, who looked as elegant as always. She was about in her forties, with long, shiny brown hair, icy blue eyes and a rather heavy jawline. Her pale face was filled with make-up and she wore a long black gown. A heavy-looking emerald pendant hanging from a gold chain was dangling on her neck, and her long fingers were adorned with numerous gold rings.

She sat next to The Mistress, who surveyed her from top-to-toe, and nodded at her. She sighed in relief. That nod meant she looked perfect.

"My child, you should eat." said The Mistress in her cold voice, as she passed her some toast. Tomoyo nodded politely as she took some toast into it. It felt like chewing carpet. She didn't want to eat, all she wanted to do was run and escape.

Sakura, who was sitting beside her, eyed her cautiously. She nudged her foot with hers gently, as if trying to tell her to stop being nervous. Tomoyo then straightened her back, emptied her face of all emotion, and nudged Sakura's foot in reply.

Sakura stiffled a giggle, and it ended up being a very violent cough. The Mistress turned to her.

"Are you alright, Sakura?" she asked, "Today is a very important day, so you must be well."

"I'm fine, Mistress," Sakura replied politely.

"Good." said The Mistress, "Now you must finish your food, our guests will be arriving soon."

The two froze at her words.

"Anything wrong?"

"No--Nothing, Mistress." Tomoyo said nervously.

Minutes later, a maid announced the arrival of two gentlemen. Tomoyo and Sakura didn't catch the names, since they never really want to know. The Mistress smiled.

"Well then, hurry up, you two." said The Mistress as she stood up, "Your future awaits."

--

The two women walked behind The Mistress as she headed to the sitting room. Two men were already sitting there, one had chocolate brown hair and amber eyes, and the other one was fat, with long dark hair and gray eyes.

Those gray eyes surveyed Tomoyo as she entered. Tomoyo gulped as she felt the hairs on the back of neck stand up. He smiled maniacally at her. Instinctively, Tomoyo wanted to run away and never see his face again, but she had no choice.

He was going to be her husband.

The other man with the brown hair was gazing out of the window, his arms folded. He did not look at them as the two arrived. Tomoyo had the feeling that he didn't like the idea of an arranged marriage either. There was also a man who had the same chocolate brown hair who sat beside him. He was in his forties, and Tomoyo presumed him to be his father. He was the one who surveyed Sakura, who was wearing a light pink dress. He seemed to be impressed at her looks.

"Welcome to our humble abode," The Mistress started, "These are my... daughters, Sakura and Tomoyo."

Tomoyo and Sakura bowed as they were called. Tomoyo sensed that Sakura was trembling.

"Sakura," she whispered, "Don't tremble."

Sakura nodded as she bit her lip and held her chin up. Finally, the man with chocolate brown hair gazed at Sakura. He rolled his eyes.

"Father, I cannot marry her." he said angrily, "I don't want to."

Sakura was really trembling now; she felt as if she was going to break down and cry. Tomoyo wanted to take her hand and give her friend some strength, but that would make The Mistress mad. She decided to gaze at Sakura, one which was telling her to stay calm. She looked back at her desperately.

"Now, now, son," said his father quietly, "Be polite."

"Pfft... Fine." He continued to stare out the window, as if it was more interesting than them.

"I'm sorry about that," the older man said, "It's a pleasure to meet you. I am Kaji Li, and this is my son, Syaoran Li."

Syaoran bowed curtly.

"He seems like a fine young man," said The Mistress, "I daresay he will get along with Sakura."

"True," said Kaji, "Now why don't you take a walk around the garden while we talk about the other lady here? You are Tomoyo, I presume?"

"Yes." said Tomoyo.

"Go, then."

"But Father--"

"You will do as I say, Syaoran." said Kaji forcefully. The tone was enough to make anyone succumb to it. Finally, Syaoran rolled his eyes and stood up.

"Yes, Father."

He went out of the room. With one last look at Tomoyo, Sakura followed Syaoran, her hands trembling.

"You'll be fine." Tomoyo whispered as her only friend disappeared. Now she was left alone with Kaji, The Mistress, and his ... soon-to-be husband.

"Tomoyo, this is Derrick Mason," Kaji introduced. The man with gray eyes bowed to her, his maniacal gaze not leaving her. Tomoyo averted his gaze from him, disgusted.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," said Derrick. His voice was silky and full of malice which made Tomoyo feel like throwing up all over the carpet.

"He seems like a very nice person, Tomoyo," said The Mistress.

_Nice?_ Tomoyo felt like screaming. This guy was nowhere near nice!

"Now, shall we go for a cup of tea?"

--

"Tomoyo..." Sakura whispered as the two hurried to their room to retouch, "I can't do this."

"Neither can I," answered Tomoyo. Her whole body was trembling. She tried to brush some more red on her lips, but it was hard to keep her hand steady.

"He's so mean..." Sakura whispered as tears fell from her eyes, "Really mean."

"Well, he's better than Derrick," said Tomoyo as she put her lip brush down angrily, "I have a complete COW OF A HUSBAND!! Would you imagine that?! I think it would just be better if I strip in front of him and get it done with!"

Tomoyo let out an annoyed puff of breath.

"Tomoyo... All I wanted was to be free. I want to know who my parents really are."

Tomoyo turned to Sakura suddenly, whose eyes were already red. Her face was trembling with fear and longing, and Tomoyo felt like crying. She wanted the same things that Sakura wanted. A family and freedom. Can she not have that?

"Sakura..." tears fell down from her cheeks as she sat beside her and hugged her, "I know. That's what I want, too."

"Can't we just escape, Tomoyo? Can't we find our own parents?"

"I don't know, Sakura--" she stopped as she saw that Sakura's trembling face was fileld with determination.

"Do you really want to?"

"I'm game."

--

shika: Hello there! I have another ficcie here... I do hope you'll read this one to. :) Enjoy and **Godbless!**


	2. The Fax Message

**Wish Upon A Star**

**shika hiiragizawa**

**Summary:  
**In a world where mistakes are not allowed, two orphan girls struggle to be free and happy, but The Mistress does not allow them. Suddenly, two men comes to save them. Will they find their happiness or be back at The Mistress's evil clutches? ExT, SxS

--

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S DEAD?!" a man roared as he stormed inside the Dadouji's living room. He was wearing a large black coat, and his face was hidden by a brown hat. Brown skin peered from his sleeves. He looked around the very neat living room, then to Sonomi, who was frozen on the spot next to the TV.

"I never heard of anything like that!"

He crossed the room easily, smashing furniture that came in his way. Sonomi still stood frozen -- she had not expected this to happen.

"It's true," said Sonomi. Tears sprung from her eyes as she tried to explain. "She died when she was young."

"NONSENSE!" he bellowed. "You are hiding her from me! Give her to me now!"

"She's dead! Please stop!"

"No, she isn't!" He seized Sonomi's arm angrily. Sonomi yelled in fright as he threw her to the wall. Blood oozed from her forehead, where it hit the wall hard.

From the distance, Louis heard his wife screaming. He quickly dashed to the house, and saw the man pinning her to the wall, his face inches from her. Sonomi tried to struggle from his grasp, but it was no use. He was too strong.

"Get out of my house NOW!" he roared. "Our daughter is dead!"

"So, you're lying too, huh?" he pulled a gun out of his pocket and leveled it with Sonomi's head. "You know that you have to give your child to me, as payment for your fault."

"She's dead, alright?!" Louis tried to explain, but the man was not listening. He pressed the gun to Sonomi's forehead. Sonomi shrieked as the cold metal hit her wound.

The man smirked as he watched Sonomi struggle. "Another lie and she dies."

"Please, don't!" pleaded Louis, but he knew he had no choice.

"Tell me now." the man sneered, baring his yellow teeth at him.

"OK, OK! Just put her down." said Louis. The man smirked, but didn't let go of Sonomi yet.

"I'll put her down when you tell me the truth, pal." he emphasized the word pal and laughed. His laughter rung in Louis' ears like a nightmare.

He heaved a huge breath. "Fine."

"Louis, don't!" Sonomi shrieked as the man pressed the metal harder to her skin. Her forehead was now bleeding profusely, and her face was shining with sweat and tears. "Please..."

"I have no choice, Sonomi."

**Chapter II: The Fax Message**

On a very fine Saturday morning, Derrick and Tomoyo were walking in The Mistress' massive garden. This was The Mistress's idea for them to "get to know each other", but in Tomoyo's opinion, it was "to get to know her body better".

The two walked on the stone walkway, observing the exotic plants and herbs that the The Mistress' garden showcased. On the far end of the garden was a small pond, where goldfishes lived. Tomoyo kneeled in front of it and gazed at the fishes as they swam in the pool gracefully, their golden scales shining in the sunlight. She smiled in amazement as she touched the spot where one of the fishes stayed. It swam away from her hand, as if frightened by it.

"They're beautiful, aren't they?" said Derrick as he tried knelt beside Tomoyo. Tomoyo nodded, not taking her eyes of the golden creatures.

"Just like you," Derrick added as he grinned.

"Me, beautiful?" Tomoyo echoed. She tore her eyes away from the fishes and looked at him in disbelief, "Are you quite sure?"

"Hmmm... What I meant is sexy. said Derrick, as he leaned his body towards hers. Instinctively, Tomoyo backed away. Her fingers got hold of a rock, and she held it tight. She thought that it would come in handy if he came any nearer.

"Tomoyo, let's do it."

Tomoyo's eyes widened as he advanced towards her. She had to make a diversion! Any diversion!

Tomoyo cleared her throat nervously. "I think that can wait until tonight."

"Tonight, huh?" he smacked his lips menacingly. "I'm game."

Tomoyo fought the urge to barf.

--

"Look, Sakura, you know I don't want to get married." Syaoran explained,."It's not that your ugly or anything... it's just that, I don't want to. I'm sure you feel the same way."

Syaoran dug his hands into his pockets and sighed. They were walking in the garden too, just like The Mistress told them.

"I do," said Sakura. She paused to wipe her eyes with her hankerchief and frowned. "It's just that you were being so mean..."

"I'm sorry... I had to act like that, or my father would think that I want to get married, which is downright impossible."

Sakura turned to him, her eyes confused. "Why impossible?"

"You don't need to know." muttered Syaoran coldly.

Sakura was again stung by his words, but she knew that there was a reason behind his bitterness that she did not know.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I didn't mean to ask that."

"Whatever."

--

"So, how was walking with Tomoyo, Derrick?" The Mistress asked over lunch that day. The six of them were seated in the big dining room, eating the delicious food that the cooks had made up for that occasion.

"It was great, actually," said Derrick as he grinned at Tomoyo, who felt like the plate was breaking as she cut her beef angrily. "We made a little promise."

"Oh, what promise was that?" asked The Mistress. Her tone was filled with interest. To her, it seemed like the two had been in good terms.

"It's a secret."

Tomoyo was already shooting daggers at Derrick, who was grinning stupidly.

"Oh ho ho," exclaimed Kaji. "If I were you, I would go slower, my boy."

"Kaji's right," agreed The Mistress. "Oh, by the way, someone else is coming here tonight. It seems that you have some competition, Derrick."

Derrick's gray eyes narrowed. "And who might he be? I believe that whoever he is, he has no chance to capture my Tomoyo's heart."

"_My_ Tomoyo?" echoed Tomoyo, nearly choking on her salad. "I believe I am not yet yours, Derrick."

"So, I will not cancel his trip?" asked The Mistress.

Tomoyo smiled. "No, Mistress. Please don't. Besides, a little competition is harmless, right?"

"True," Kaji agreed. "Let him come then."

"Alright." said The Mistress.

Derrick glared at Tomoyo angrily, who smiled at him. Whoever he was, Tomoyo would choose him. No one could be worse than Derrick and his maniacal attitude, right?

The Mistress suddenly turned to Syaoran, who was eating quietly. "How about you, Syaoran? Have you had any promises with Sakura?"

"None." muttered Syaoran flatly, not looking at The Mistress.

"Why none, Syaoran?" asked Kaji, who was disappointed. He was growing quite fond of Sakura, and he couldn't fathom why he still didn't like the girl.

"Just because."

Syaoran suddenly stood up, not wanting to take part in the conversation any longer. "Please excuse me."

--

"Tonight, huh?" snorted Sakura later on, as Tomoyo told her what happened at the pond earlier. Sakura was laughing her head off at her story.

"I can't belive you!" Tomoyo folded her arms, but a small smile was playing on her lips. "You were supposed to be on my side!"

"I-- know!!" Sakura could hardly breathe. "It's just that I can't imagine... of all people, YOU _flirting_?!"

"For your information, I was NOT flirting," said Tomoyo silkily, "If I hadn't said that, God knows what could happen to us!"

"OK, OK," said Sakura. "I was just saying that you should have said something else. What if he comes here tonight? What do we do?"

"Have you forgotten, Sakura-chan..." Tomoyo smirked. "That we ARE going away from here?"

"Oh. Right." Sakura scratched her head thoughtfully and grinned. "So what's the plan?"

"Excuse me?" said Amy. The two froze.

Tomoyo turned to her, eyes wide as saucers. How did she get there?

"No, no-- we were just kidding, right, Tomoyo?" Sakura lied as she darted a Look at Tomoyo. Tomoyo suddenly caught her eye and nodded.

"Y--yes, yes we were. Ha ha."

"Oh, I thought you meant it. I was thinking I could help, Miss Tomoyo."

Their smiles faded.

"How?"

--

The Mistress' study is a place off-limits to everybody, especially to Sakura and Tomoyo, since it held files which contained their parents' whereabouts. Sneaking there would mean a months' time of beatings, and then a whole life spent on the streets.

"OK. I can do this."

Sakura surveyed her surroundings cautiously, and after making sure no one else was there, she opened the door to The Mistress's study. It was a small room, with a mahogany table. On the table stood a fax machine and a telephone. Beside it was a tall bookcase which housed books and folders. Amy had sneaked in there once, and had found files containing the whereabouts of Sakura's family.

Minutes ago, the three had planned that Sakura should sneak in The Mistress's study to know where they live, so they have a place to go when they escape. Tomoyo asked Sakura if she could find the whereabouts of her family too, but Sakura could not promise to look for it, because Amy did not know if there was any.

She walked over the beige carpet carefully, then went over to the book shelf. Amy told her that the files were in a white folder on the third shelf.

"Aha." whispered Sakura as she spotted the white folder in the near end of the shelf. She carefully took it from the shelf, her hands trembling. This folder contained things about her family, and finally, she was going to see it! She wondered if they still remembered her, if they still thought about her... Gulping hard, Sakura Kinomoto opened the folder.

_Dear Mistress, _

_We are really sorry to have left our child on such short notice, but we had to. There is war in our village. My daughter might die if she stays here, so we searched for a place to hide her. We thought this village was a good place for her to grow, and we found this to be the best place. People told us that you were wishing to have a child, so we brought our daughter to you. _

_Now, I know this may be too much to ask, but me and my husband ask for you to take care of our child, Sakura. She has a beautiful soul, and I hope you nourish her well and teach her good. Please let her see life in a beautiful way. _

_We do not know when the war will end, all we know is that we want our child to have a good life. Please do take care of her and send her our love to her every single day. _

_Thank you very much. _

_Nadeshiko Kinomoto _

Tears were falling from Sakura's eyes as she hugged the letter. This was her mother's writing. She loved her daughter. She always thought that her family had left in some hell hole to die. Now she knew that they cared, and she was more determined than ever to go back home.

Wiping her eyes on her sleeve, she looked at the papers beneath the letter and finally found what she was looking for. It was the address of their home, she was sure of it! It had the same handwriting as the one in the letter.

After placing the letter and the address in her pocket, she carefully returned the folder back on the shelf. Her ears strained for sound, but she heard none, so she began to search the shelves for some information about Tomoyo.

The search was fruitless. She had already looked in the shelves and emptied the drawers of The Mistress's desk, but the papers held not a single clue about her friend's family.

She suddenly looked at the clock and cursed. She had been here for too long! With a last glance at the study, she crept to the the door.

Without warning, the fax machine buzzed as it spouted a pice of paper. Sakura stood rooted to the spot, a part of her wanting to read it, another part of her wanting to leave it alone and get out of the study. But she was already there, why should she not read it? No one would know.

Before she knew it, she found herself walking towards the fax machine. Her eyes widened as she saw the message.

_Someone is after Tomoyo. You must lead her to safety, or else she dies. _

She had no idea who sent it.

--

"Tomoyo! We have to go now!" Sakura cried nervously as she reached the room, panting heavily. She was holding her chest as she struggled to breath.

Tomoyo, who was packing their bags, turned to her. "Did you find it?"

"I did," Sakura breathed. "And something else. We must go now, Tomoyo."

"Now _now_?" She raised her eyebrows.

Sakura nodded grimly as she handed her a piece of crumpled paper. Tomoyo gasped as she read it.

"Or else you'll die."

--

shika: I am really, really sorry that Eriol-kun hasn't turned up yet! Please don't be mad! He'll be here... Soon. ü  
Tell me what you think of this chapter, alright? :D  
I don't know when I'll update again, because classes are starting soon, but I'll do my best! :)

Review huh? :)


	3. Escape

**Wish Upon A Star**

**shika hiiragizawa**

**Summary:  
**In a world where mistakes are not allowed, two orphan girls struggle to be free and happy, but The Mistress does not allow them. Suddenly, two men comes to save them. Will they find their happiness or be back at The Mistress's evil clutches? ExT, SxS

--

"To...mo...yo..."

Louis panted as he staggered to the fax machine. As he walked, he struggled to breath. One hand clutched his chest, which was bleeding profusely, and another grasped the sofa for support. He looked at the lifeless form of his wife, and tears sprung from his eyes. He wanted to go to her side and die with her, but he had to something. He had to alert his daughter, since he couldn't protect her.

_I am such a useless father_, he thought hopelessly.

He kicked aside all the clutter that stood in his way and lowered himself to a chair beside the machine, panting heavily. This was his only hope to save his daughter.

"Please God, save my daughter..."

With all the strength he could muster, he typed on a message on the fax machine. As he finished, his last breath left his lungs.

**Chapter III: Escape**

"Here." said Amy handed them two tickets. "These are tickets to the city. Wait at the station and you'll find my mother. She'll help you find that address and give you a place to hide."

Tomoyo accepted the tickets gratefully, then hugged Amy. "Thank you so much... You don't know how much this means to us."

"I think I know," said Amy as she grinned. "You two have been longing for this freedom all these years."

"Oh, Amy!" Sakura flung her arms around her as tears spilled from her emerald eyes. "You are the friendliest thing living on earth!"

"You have to go now," said Amy. "Be careful, OK?"

"We will." Sakura broke from her hug and wiped her eyes. "Thank you so much."

"Are you sure you don't want to see the other visitor?"

"No," said Tomoyo. "I know he's better than that creep, Derrick, but... I don't want to get married yet."

--

It was already dark when the three of them crept to the back of the manor carefully. Sakura and Tomoyo each bought a brown rucksack with them.

The place was deserted. A large wall covered in vines stood in front of them. Amy told them to hold on to the vines carefully, then hid herself behind a tree.

Tomoyo and Sakura looked at each other and took a huge breath as they held on to one of the vines.

"One... Two--"

"Well, hello there, ladies."

Tomoyo froze as she heard the voice. It was the cold drawl she hated so much.

"Derrick?" Sakura called out. She quickly let go of the vines as he neared them.

"You're not planning to escape, are you?" he asked. His lips were curled into a sickly smile.

"It's none of your business." said Tomoyo through gritted teeth. It was hard to keep her cool with that maniac ruining her life.

Derrick's lip curled. "I was under the impression that I was supposed to get married to you, so I think it _is_ my business."

He smirked at them. It made Tomoyo want to tear his maniacal face to pieces. This guy was getting to her nerves!

"I was under the impression we are not yet married, so it is _none_ of your business." Tomoyo retorted. She folded her arms angrily.

"But you did promise that tonight is the night, right Tomoyo?" He advanced towards her, his belly bouncing as he moved.

"I did not promise anything!" Tomoyo argued. "Get away from me!"

"No can do."

Derrick's face was inches from hers. Tomoyo could already smell his putrid breath. But before he could go any nearer, he fell to the ground. Tomoyo's breath caught in her chest as she noticed a boy with blue hair and azure eyes. His fist was raised.

"You are Tomoyo, aren't you?" he asked.

Tomoyo stared blankly at him, then finally came to her senses."Who-- are you?"

Before the man could answer, Syaoran came, swearing loudly as a mosquito bit him.

"Have you found them yet, Eriol?"

--

"Amy, your plan is good," said Syaoran after Sakura had explained what happened. They were seated on the grass, planning quietly about what to do. "But we need greater protection from them, especially since someone is after Tomoyo."

Tomoyo looked at Syaoran, her eyes questioning.

"Eriol is my friend," said Syaoran. "And yes, he is the opponent that The Mistress was talking about."

Tomoyo turned to look at Eriol, who was prodding Derrick with a stick.

"He's out cold!" said Eriol as he peered at Derrick's lifeless form.

"You hit him too hard, pal." said Syaoran. "Come here. We need to talk."

"OK." Eriol put the stick down quietly, and seated himself beside Syaoran. Sakura looked at him, as if waiting for him to do something.

"Oh. Right. I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Eriol Hiiragizawa." he held out his hand, and Sakura shook it.

"I'm Sakura Kinomoto." said Sakura.

"I'm... Tomoyo."

"So she is?" said Eriol to Syaoran, who nodded. Eriol smiled.

"Wait, shouldn't The Mistress be calling us now since you came?" asked Tomoyo.

Eriol shook his head, smiling. "Good question. You are the only ones who know that I am here."

"How did you get in?" Amy asked. She knew the whole house by heart, and was shocked by the fact that he got in unnoticed, knowing that the house was fully protected.

"I have my ways."

"Back to the plan, where are we going then?" Sakura asked.

Syaoran turned to her, his expression serious. "You are going to my house."

--

"Syaoran's not that mean." said Tomoyo minutes later when they were seated on the train. The two of them were covered in cloaks, their faces hidden in hoods. Syaoran had told them to wait at the next village for her cousin, whose name was Meiling. He described her as a teenager with a tall, thin frame, long black hair in pigtails and dark red eyes.

"You're right." agreed Sakura, as her expression softened. But Tomoyo didn't notice, since their faces were hidden in their hoods.

Tomoyo grinned. "What if you two end up together?"

Sakura was very grateful for the hood, since she was blushing.

"So, we're nearing Li's village, right?" said Sakura as she looked out the window, deliberately changing the subject. Outside the window was a dark meadow, only lit by the moon. Tomoyo also turned to look out the window, looking at the inky black sky, remembering what Sakura told her.

"Sakura, is someone really after me?" asked Tomoyo.

"I think so." Sakura replied.

Silence came between them, and the only sound was the chugging of the train and the whispers of the other people. Sakura sensed that Tomoyo was scared, and she felt scared too. She had no idea who was after her bestfriend, or why he was after her. All she knew what that she should protect her, because she was her only friend.

"Look, Tomoyo," whispered Sakura. She paused to reach out for her hand and she squeezed it tightly. "I'll be there no matter what. I promise."

"Thank you, Sakura." said Tomoyo weakly, as she squeezed Sakura's hand back.

--

When they arrived at the stop, they easily spotted Meiling. She was wearing a blue dress, and waving at them jovially.

"Is she Meiling?" asked Sakura.

"I think so." replied Tomoyo. "Let's ask her."

"Alright." said Sakura, and the two of them walked towards her.

"Are you Meiling?" Tomoyo asked. The girl smiled at them and nodded.

"Yes, I am. You're Sakura and Tomoyo, right? Syaoran said that you'd be wearing cloaks."

"Yep, we are." said Sakura.

"Well then, follow me." she waved her hand and led them outside the station. A clock on the village square was telling them that it was already 10 o'clock. The ground was made of stone, and there were small cottages everywhere. Meiling stopped in front of a carriage, which was run a tall man, and two white horses, whose skins shone in the moonlight. Meiling entered the carriage and beckoned the two to come inside.

It was a small place, but elegant. A lamp shone from the top of the carriage that lit the velvet cushions. The three sat downand made themselves comfortable. Meiling then opened the window and told the driver, whose name was Wei, to go to the castle.

"Sorry, I didn't introduce myself properly at the station." Meiling took out her hand, and the two shook it. "I'm Meiling, Syaoran's cousin."

"I'm Tomoyo." Tomoyo let her hood down and smiled at her. "Thank you very much for letting us stay in your home."

"It's no matter." said Meiling. "We're happy to help you."

"I'm Sakura." Sakura also took off her hood. Meiling smiled.

"So, you are her? The one my cousin's going to marry?"

"I--" she stuttered. Her face was turning pink. Tomoyo fought the urge to giggle as she saw her friend.

"Did he tell you that he's not going to marry you?" asked Meiling. Sakura nodded.

"Well, I think he's changed his mind... He wouldn't save you if he didn't care..." Meiling looked out the window. "Syaoran is a very nice person, once you get to know him."

The carriage stopped over a large palace. It was dark, so the two couldn't make out much of the place, but the two were already mystified the place. It was no house as Syaoran had said. It was a palace!

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" said Meiling. The two agreed.

Meiling grinned. "You better get you hoods on, 'coz we're going in."

--

"How do find Tomoyo?" Syaoran asked as the two headed towards the gate.

Eriol looked at him and smiled. "Well, how do you find Sakura?"

"Well..." he put his hands over his head and sighed. "I still don't wanna get married."

"Of course not." Eriol smirked victoriously. "I was merely asking how you found her to be."

"But we are getting married to those two!" Syaoran barked in frustration. "Of course that's how I'll answer!"

"I don't know, maybe not. You do know that they are free now?"

"Oh. Right."

"That means we _are_ free too. You better get in before they get suspicious. See you later, Li."

--

"THEY'RE GONE?!" The Mistress shrieked. "Are you sure, Derrick?"

The four were seated in the living room, where a fire was crackling merrily. Derrick had just told The Mistress his story, and she was fuming with anger. She had fed and cared for those two, then they would just run away? On a very important day, for that matter. That can't be. That just cannot be.

"Yes," replied they boy, as he rubbed the back of his head, where he was hit. "When I woke up, they were gone."

"Didn't you see the one who punched you?" asked Kaji, whose brow was creased with worry. He was now having second thoughts of making Syaoran marry Sakura, since running away left a pretty bad impression on him.

"I didn't see him. He aimed for the back of my head, so I had no idea."

Enraged, The Mistress turned to one of her servants, who had just arrived.

"What are you doing there?! Alert everyone to search those two! They cannot get away from me!"

The servant bowed. "Yes, Mistress. But before that, I would like to inform you that Mr. Eriol Hiiragizawa is here."

--

shika: I am really sorry it took me so long to update... Being a graduating student is hard! Haha. I sincerely hope you like this one, although its not that sweet. More sweet moments are coming ... Sooon... :)

So please review minna-san! **Godbless!**


	4. A Taste Of Freedom

**Wish Upon A Star**

**shika hiiragizawa**

**Summary:**  
In a world where mistakes are not allowed, two orphan girls struggle to be free and happy, but The Mistress does not allow them. Suddenly, a man comes to save them. Will they find their happiness or be back at The Mistress's evil clutches? ExT, SxS

--

"Tchhh... They are so easy..." said the man as he laughed to himself cruelly. He was leaning on the wall of the train station, waiting for the next train to arrive.

He pulled a lighter and a pack of cigarettes from his pocket, remembering the Daidouji's.

_"She lives in a village far from here," said Louis._

_"Where exactly?" asked the man._

_"LOUIS, DON'T!!" Sonomi shrieked. She tried to struggle, but the man's grip was too firm._

_"In a large manor. She's under the care of a widower who wishes to have a child."_

_"LOUIS!!"_

_"Very well, goodbye." he fired the gun to Sonomi's head, then to Louis' chest._

He took a cigarette from the pack then returned the pack in his pocket. He smirked as he lit the cigarette.

He knew that widower very well. Getting Tomoyo from her would be easy.

**Chapter IV: A Taste Of Freedom**

Finally, freedom.

It was a very fine morning in the Li Palace, and in one of the rooms, Tomoyo lay on her bed, smiling to herself. Before, freedom felt so impossible... But now, because of Eriol, Syaoran, and Meiling's help, she was able to experience it. It was like a whole new world for her. A big, unknown world, full of trials and surprises.

She closed her eyes and felt the sunlight on her skin. It was warm and welcoming. Back at The Mistress' manor, the windows were closed during morning, since The Mistress did not permit sunlight to come into the house. In her opinion, it was "harsh" and "blinding", so opening the curtains or the windows was a big no-no.

When she opened her eyes, she scanned her room. It was a beautiful room. The walls were painted peach, and there were small flowers drawn on it. There was a small cabinet, a dressing table, a bedside table, and a four-poster bed. It was a very simple room, yet it was pretty. Tomoyo liked being here. It was better than her boring room back in The Mistress' manor. But then again, sleeping with Sakura was more fun than being alone...

She sighed. Maybe freedom has its consequences too. It had been three days since there stay, and for the first time in her life, she felt fun! People inside the castle were nice, and they accepted her for who she was. For once, she could laugh and learn along with the others. She could make mistakes. She need not put any mask and walk with her head held up high.

Even though it was fun inside, they could not go outside the castle. It was under Syaoran's orders that they stay inside, unless they were told to do so. If they were caught by The Mistress' guards, they'd be dead.

Or maybe _more _than dead.

Syaoran had also told them that he would be coming home today, along with Eriol. Tomoyo suddenly sat up from the bed. If Eriol was coming... she had to look nice.

_No!_ she thought, _You're not a princess anymore, remember? Be yourself._

Tomoyo plopped her head on the bed again. Maybe being herself had some getting used to.

--

Breakfast was a very important meal for the Li's, since it gave them the energy to face the day's work. Today, the cooks served them with some french toast and orange juice. The three ate with gusto, since today was a busy day.

"Syaoran's coming today, isn't he?" asked Sakura as she sipped her juice.

"Yes," replied Meiling. "Which reminds me... They'll be coming home with Mr. Li, so Syaoran told me that you two should stay in your room. He says he's really sorry, but if Mr. Li finds out, you guys are dead meat."

"We understand." said Tomoyo. "And we thank you for bringing us in. We hope that we are not being too troublesome."

"No, no!" said Meiling. "In fact, you are great companions!"

Tomoyo smiled. "Thank you."

"Quit the thank you's already, it's fine!" said Meiling as she sipped her juice with her pinky finger sticking out.

"Lady Meiling," The servant bowed as Meiling asked him to proceed on what he was saying, "King Li, Master Syaoran and Master Hiiragizawa have arrived."

--

King Li? She should've known that Sakura and herself were getting married to pure royal-bloods. She had always thought that the Li's were really wealthy people, but not rulers. If King Li had chosen his son to marry Sakura... It meant that the two of them were real princesses.

Tomoyo shook her head as she hugged her pillow tightly to her chest. As far as she knew, they were not real princesses, since The Mistress wasn't their real mother, furthermore, The Mistress was not royal-blood.

Then why were they supposed to marry Eriol and Syaoran?

As Tomoyo lay pondering about that piece of information, she noticed that the palace was unusually quiet. Before the King had come, laughter rang in the corridors and the servants were always chatting and having fun. It was as if they were one big family... but now that the King arrived, everything became so solemn, so quiet... so like at The Mistress's manor...

"Psst! Tomoyo!" Sakura called. She knocked on the door thrice. "Can I come in?"

"Sure." answered Tomoyo.

The door opened and Sakura entered quietly. When she shut the door behind her, she began to giggle.

"It feels like at The Mistress's, don't you think?" Sakura remarked as she plopped on the bed next to Tomoyo, who nodded silently. Her thoughts were still spinning around their marriages.

"But still, it is better." Sakura stretched her arms happily. "At least we're not stuffing our fists to our mouths when we laugh..."

She yawned widely and snuggled beneath the covers of Tomoyo's bed.

"You're still sleepy?" asked Tomoyo as she placed the covers up to her chin. Sakura nodded sleepily.

"Why?"

"I didn't get enough sleep. I was talking to Meiling..." her voice trailed off as sleep took over her. Tomoyo smiled as she snuggled beneath the covers beside Sakura and went to sleep.

--

A huge feast was carried out in honor of the arrival of King Li. The large dining table was filled with shiny plates and goblets. The silver platters were laden with the most expensive and scrumptuous food in the kingdom. The servants ushered the King in the highest chair. Syaoran and Eriol were guided to the left and right side of the king, and Meiling sat beside Syaoran.

The king placed a white napkin on his lap and clapped. "Let the feast begin."

Syaoran and Eriol grinned at each other and began to pile different kinds of food onto their plates. As they began to eat, the king started to talk.

"Meiling, how was the palace when we were away?" he asked.

"It's all fine, Uncle," replied Meiling, who winked at Eriol. "Nothing bad happened."

"That's good," said Kaji. "I was hoping you could watch over the palace again since Syaoran and I are going on a trip again."

Syaoran choked on the piece of shrimp he was savoring. "Excuse me?"

"Haven't I told you yet, Syaoran? We are going to the palace of the Mizuki's... I'm sure Eriol's quite familiar with that place."

Eriol nodded politely. Syaoran shot Eriol a Look; he did not understand why his father had planned it without consulting him. But then again, he was just a prince, and he was the king, so he had no choice.

"It seems like Syaoran's not informed, Your Highness. Neither do I." commented Eriol.

Kaji scratched his chin thoughtfully. "I forgot to tell you... I am really getting old..."

"Uncle, why are you going there anyway?" asked Meiling, who was as equally puzzled as Syaoran.

The king beckoned the servant to bring them some wine before answering. "Syaoran has to find his princess."

"But father, I thought I was going to get married to Sakura?" Syaoran protested.

"You will not get married to her. I am disappointed by her actions." said Kaji firmly.

"But, Your Highness, won't they get married when she's found?" asked Eriol.

"No."

"But, Father--"

"I already said no, Syaoran. You will abide by my rules!"

Silence filled the room as one of the servants poured white wine onto their goblets. Syaoran stared at his plate, feeling frustrated. He wasn't hungry anymore. He thought that his father would wait until Sakura was found. He had already planned to hide Sakura from The Mistress forever, so that he would not marry. He was sick and tired of meeting girls who were after his money!

Syaoran slammed his hand angrily on the table and stood up.

"I'm not hungry anymore."

--

"How can he do this to me?! Eriol, I am so sick and tired of this shit!"

Syaoran stormed his room, fuming in anger. Eriol was at his heels, listening to every word he said. His mind was already trying to work out some plans.

"I already know whats gonna happen! I'm going to into that palace and meet some flirt whose after my looks and my money!"

The two had already planned to sneak Tomoyo and Sakura to somewhere else safer. They would live there, make friends, and start a new life. Then, Syaoran and Eriol would live in the palace, as if they had nothing to do with them. They would just visit them from time to time, to see how they were doing.

Syaoran lowered himself onto his bed, cursing under his breath. He suddenly turned to Eriol, who was looking out the window.

"Were you even listening?!" he yelled.

Eriol smiled. "I was. I have a plan, Li. Come with me."

Syaoran followed Eriol relcutantly to the guest rooms where Tomoyo and Sakura were. He was still mad at his father. It was as if choosing a bride was a game!

He clenched his fists angrily. He would not get married to some doll that his father had picked!

Eriol stopped in front of a brown door, which led to Tomoyo's room. He knocked three times, until he heard Tomoyo's sleepy voice.

"Come in."

Eriol opened the door and ushered Syaoran in. Tomoyo gasped as she saw the two; she was expecting Meiling to come.

"We're not bothering you, are we, Daidouji-san?" Eriol asked as he spotted her face. Tomoyo shook her head.

"No, no..." she stood up and brushed her dress. "I was just... surprised."

Tomoyo smiled at him.

Eriol gulped.

When they were in The Mistress' manor, he noticed that Tomoyo was really beautiful. But now, without make-up and with a smile on her face...

She looked...

"Are you OK?"

Eriol awoke from his thoughts. He tore his eyes away from Tomoyo then noticed Sakura, who was sleeping peacefully on Tomoyo's bed.

"Doesn't she have a room?" asked Eriol.

"She does." Tomoyo replied. "But we're just not used to sleeping in separate rooms..."

Tomoyo's eyes focused on Syaoran, who looked like he was ready to kill. "What happened?"

Syaoran looked up at Tomoyo, whose face was filled with concern.

"It's nothing..." he said gruffly. He turned to Eriol. "Can we just get this over with? Whatever your plan is?"

"Well," Eriol scratched his chin thoughtfully. " Sakura's still asleep, so we'll just tell them another time..."

"JUST TELL ME, DAMMIT! I WILL NOT GO TO THAT PLACE!" he roared.

Sakura was shaken awake by the loud voice that rang in her ears.

"Wha--what happened?!" she suddenly sat up.

Eriol smiled. "I guess I have to say it now..."

--

"Where's my son?!" Kaji demanded. "I need to talk to him, DAMMIT!"

"My Lord," the servant bowed. "He is at the guest room."

"Liar! We don't have any guests here!" he roared.

The servant mentally slapped himself.

"I-- I mean..."

He tried to explain, but King Kaji was already heading to the direction of the guest room.

That meant BIG trouble.

--

shika: wow! thanks for all the reviews and the support!  
i sincerely hope you like this chapter.

**Godbless!**


	5. Cat And Mouse

**Wish Upon A Star**

**shika hiiragizawa**

**Summary:  
**In a world where mistakes are not allowed, two orphan girls struggle to be free and happy, but The Mistress does not allow them. Suddenly, two men comes to save them. Will they find their happiness or be back at The Mistress's evil clutches? ExT, SxS

--

The Mistress' manor was a large estate surrounded by a large vine-covered wall. The only entrance was a big black gate. Beside it was a small hut where a sleepy guard stood watch.

Today, a man stood there, wearing a black coat and a brown hat. His lips were curled in a triumph smile.

This was the place.

"Oi, wake up. I need to speak to The Mistress." the man sneered as he steered his hand in his pocket.

The guard suddenly woke up. He rubbed his eyes sleepily, feeling very ungrateful that someone had shook him off his much needed sleep. The servants had told him that he should let nobody in, since The Mistress didn't have any appointments today. He decided to shoo the man away.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid you can't." he said grumpily, setting himself in a more comfortable position, when he heard a click.

He gulped as he saw a gun pointed to his throat.

The man smiled wickedly. "Don't worry, I'm a friend. My name is Adolf."

All the guard's sleepiness vanished. He quickly fumbled with a button on his desk and the gate slowly opened.

Adolf returned the gun to his pocket. "Thank you."

He crossed the perfectly manicured lawn and stared at the manor. The walls were very clean and white. His eyes darted to the huge french windows; it was crystal-clear. As expected, The Mistress was a perfectionist.

Adolf turned to the huge front door. It was made of chestnut, adorned with carvings of flowers and vines. There was a golden knocker in the shape of a lion, and also a golden door knob. He pushed the knocker three times until the door opened, revealing a very distressed-looking Mistress. Her dark eyes widened as she saw him.

"Adolf! What a surprise--" The Mistress was about to ask Adolf how he was, but stopped when she noticed his olive green eyes.

"I need Tomoyo. Give her to me. Now." he muttered.

His eyes meant business.

**Chapter V: Cat and Mouse**

"Prince Li?" Sakura called out, noticing her fuming savior. Syaoran's blazing eyes met hers, which made Sakura shudder. Come and think of it, she had never seen him smile... He had always looked bored, angry or irritated...

When they lived in the manor, The Mistress never showed any feelings. When she was mad, she would just beat them up with her face still looking strict. Her heart was void of all emotion; like it was made of stone.

She was so unlike Syaoran Li, whose eyes could bring a building to ashes.

"Are you OK?" asked Sakura. Her eyes were glazed with concern. Syaoran wanted to tell her what he felt, but his father's voice boomed in his head.

"Don't ever show your feelings. It just shows that your weak." he had said that a long time ago, but it was still embedded in his mind.

"Prince Li?" he felt a warm hand on his forehead. He jumped away and saw that Sakura was in front of him, her emerald orbs filled with worry.

Syaoran wanted to put his arms around her and tell her everything was fine... But he was the Prince. He had to show no feelings. No care. No love.

"Since when did you have the right to touch me?!" Syaoran argued. Sakura's eyes began to water, and it made Syaoran feel uneasy.

He noticed that Sakura was staring at the ground, blinking her tears away. "I--I'm sorry... I was just..."

Guilt poured from his heart as he watched her; if only he could apologize... But his father's words rang in his ears forcefully that he had no choice. He was the Prince. He had to be brave. He had to be smart. He had to keep his feelings. He had to be...

_Heartless?_

"Whatever." he rolled his eyes and left the room, slamming the door behind him. He leaned on the door, feeling salty tears falling down onto his cheeks.

_Was he really that heartless?_

He hastily wiped his tears on his sleeve and went back inside the room.

--

"Are you OK?" Eriol asked Syaoran, who was sitting on a chair in Tomoyo's room. He didn't respond; instead, he turned to the window and looked up at the bright sky, the images of his childhood lingering his mind...

When he was young, his father used to train him in martial arts. Since he was a boy, he used to swing a sword and kick butts. Not only that, he was also taught discipline. His father was dead strict. He would brandish him with a whip when he made mistakes, and hit him harder when he cried. He said that he was a coward; men _don't_ cry.

The only one who understood him and cared for him was his mother, Yelan Li. She kept him under her arm and taught him all she knew. She taught him that the most important thing in the world was love; not power and riches. Up to now, her words were still emblazoned in his mind, and he believed her.

As Syaoran watched the birds flying in the sky, he remembered how his mother always argued with Kaji. She pleaded him to let his son be happy, but Kaji's heart had already turned to stone. He didn't listen to any word his wife told him, and he even beat her when she was sticking up for her son.

Although, unlike Syaoran, Yelan had experienced more crucial beating. By the time Syaoran was five years old, she died because of too much beating. After that, Syaoran stopped smiling. He always kept a straight face. His father always yelled and beat him; and it taught him to be strong and brave. It taught him how to keep pain inside.

But it didn't teach him to be totally heartless.

His mother's love for him made him different from his father. Even though he was mean, guilt was kept inside his heart. He regretted doing bad things to others, and he constantly prayed to God to forgive him.

All in all, he was just a misunderstood kid who only wanted to be happy.

Fighting to keep tears from falling, he turned to Eriol, who was looking at him. His face was draped with concern. Behind him was Sakura and Tomoyo, who looked the same.

"Eriol. Tell us the plan now." he mumbled. Eriol saw the sadness in his friend's eyes, and understood. He didn't ask him any more questions, but turned to discuss their plan.

"Here's the plan," he turned to Sakura and Tomoyo, who were seated on Tomoyo's bed, looking at him eagerly. He brushed his azure bangs from his forehead an began to talk.

"At first, we thought of taking you into a quiet and peaceful village to live. We would visit you to check on you, while keeping our normal lives, like nothing's happening." he bobbed his head to Syaoran, whose eyes were boring into his, and Eriol smiled at him. "However, since King Kaji had decided that Syaoran should meet and maybe marry another girl, I thought of another plan that can benefit all of us..."

Syaoran looked at him hopefully. As Eriol looked into his dark eyes, he noticed the loneliness in them.

"Syaoran, my friend, we'll live with them."

The brown haired teen stared at him in shock.

"_Live with them_?" he echoed. "Are you sure?"

"This is your only hope. Our only hope." explained Eriol.

"But..." he turned to the two girls. "Would that be OK for them?"

"They have no where else to go, besides... No one will take care of them if we don't."

Syaoran's amber eyes met Sakura's tear-stained ones, and he suddenly felt something odd stor inside his chest. He had hurt her so much, since the minute they met. If he lived with her, he could don the mask he put up and make her happy. They could be great friends...

"So, what do you think?"

Before Syaoran could respond to this, the door to Tomoyo's room swung open.

"SYAORAN LI!"

The voice rang like a whip; it made the Syaoran's hairs stand up on end. He turned his eyes to the door, where his father stood, panting heavily. He was drenched in sweat, having run all the way to Tomoyo's room.

King Kaji's eyes scanned the room, proving his hunch right. His son had taken the two orphans with him!

Syaoran felt like all hope was lost as his father's dark eyes glared at him. It was his fault for bringing them here. He should've brought them somewhere else, somewhere safer! Now they would be handed to The Mistress and live a life that they don't deserve. He couldn't let that happen. _Never._

"Syaoran Li, you owe me an explanation right now." Kaji muttered through gritted teeth. "How dare you take those two peasants and of all places, hide them here!"

_Peasants?_ The bubble of anger that Syaoran had for him since he was a kid seemed to grow bigger and bigger. For goodness' sake, they were his friends!

"King Li," the servant pleaded. "Please do reconsider! They are only kids--"

King Li cut him off. "Keep your mouth shut, you imbecile. I did not tell you to speak."

The servant silenced, and watched in horror Kaji pulled a whip from his pocket and seized Sakura. She yelped in pain as the whip cut into her fragile back.

"PLEASE DON'T!" Sakura cried. A tinge of red appeared on her dress. He hit her again, this time, harder.

"PLEASE!"

Syaoran could not bear to watch any longer. Sakura did not deserve any pain... How could his father be so heartless?

The big bubble burst.

Syaoran's strong hand found its way into Kaji's jaw, and knocked him out completely. He stood there, tears falling from his amber eyes. He stared at his father, who was on the floor, his eyes closed, his lip bleeding profusely. The servant was staring nervously at Syaoran, scared that he might be next.

"Tell Meiling to flee the castle immediately." he ordered. The servant bowed and hurried off to warn his cousin.

Sakura looked at him, her eyes filled with tears.

"Prince Li, thank you so much..."

"Pack your things." said Syaoran gruffly, not looking in Sakura's eyes. "We have to leave. Now."

--

A little while later, when the King had woken up, he stormed angrily to his study. He had been a good father, hadn't he? He had taught Syaoran how to be brave and strong. He taught him how to be a man. Although the methods he used were sometimes crucial, it had yielded good results.

Well, it supposed to. If only Yelan hadn't taught his son how to be a coward. He banged his arm on the table angrily. If only he hadn't married that woman! She was too weak!

Now, his only descendant to the throne was missing. He had to find him. And when he did, he was going to make him regret that he ever did such a stupid thing.

He shuffled through the papers in his desk, looking for a piece of paper that contained what he was looking for.

Minutes later, his hands grasped a small piece of paper which was torn from a notebook. Smirking to himself, he hurried to the telephone on the other side of the desk and dialed the number.

"Hello, Mistress," he called. "I have some news for you."

--

shika: hello guys! I am really really sorry for the delayed update... Being a graduating student is hard! Anyways, I hope and pray that you like this one. Please review guys, please!! :)

**Godbless!**


	6. Wounded Hearts and Backs

**Wish Upon A Star**

**shika hiiragizawa**

**Summary:**  
In a world where mistakes are not allowed, two orphan girls struggle to be free and happy, but The Mistress does not allow them. Suddenly, two men comes to save them. Will they find their happiness or be back at The Mistress's evil clutches? ExT, SxS

--

"Well?" said Adolf impatiently, tapping his foot on the floor as The Mistress put the phone down. "What happened?"

The Mistress turned to him, rubbing her hands together. Her lips were shaped into a rather revengeful smile. "Tomoyo and Sakura are on the run with two men. Go and find them."

"Two men?" Adolf repeated. "Who exactly are they?"

"I think you know them." The Mistress smiled. "They're Prince Li and Prince Eriol."

"The ones they were supposed to get married to?" asked Adolf.

A man with gray eyes who had heard their conversation frowned at Adolf's words. "Not really."

Adolf suddenly took his gun out at him. The man just smiled, not at all scared. "I am the one who is supposed to get married to Tomoyo."

"Derrick!" The Mistress exclaimed. "I am so sorry about this..."

Derrick waved his hand. "Don't be. Just find her. And kill Eriol if you must."

A small smile formed on Adolf's face. He was starting to like the guy.

**Chapter VI: Wounded Hearts and Backs**

In one of the most secluded areas in England stood a small town. Not many know about that place, and not many live in that place either. Because of this, the said town is peaceful. The people were kind and giving, and they built friendships that were real.

Knowing all these facts, one group decided to go in there and hide from their enemies and start a new life. They consisted of four people that you know by heart-- Syaoran Li, Eriol Hiiragizawa, Sakura Kinomoto and Tomoyo Daidouji.

They had just arrived there one afternoon, to know if that could be a great place to start over.

"We're here." said Syaoran, who went out of the carriage first. He scanned the surroundings, and after concluding that it was safe, helped the three others out. They thanked the driver and started walking down the stony road. People greeted them as they passed, wondering if they were tourists. They didn't have a clue that two of the most known princes in England were there.

"Let's buy Sakura's medicine first," suggested Tomoyo as the four of them walked on a street filled with shops. The vendors called out to them, asking if they wanted to buy their goods.

"Excuse me, can you please tell us where the clinic is?" Eriol asked one of the vendors who was selling fruits. She had long blonde hair and glittering hazel eyes. She smiled warmly at all of them.

"It's right by the end of the street." said the girl, pointing to a white roof nearby. "Are you new here?"

"We are." answered Syaoran. "And could you please tell us where we could stay?"

The girl smiled. "As a matter of fact, we have two rooms in our house. If you like, you could stay here."

The four pondered for a moment, then decided to agree.

"I'm Anita, by the way."

The girl led them to a small house behind her fruit stall. It was small, but it was very pretty and homey.

"I live in another house. This was my aunt's." she explained. She reached for the keys in her pocket and opened the wooden door. "It's not much, but it's home."

She opened the door and the four went in to explore the house. The kitchen had a clay stove, and a few pans. The living room had a small couch, but it had a large fireplace. She showed them to two rooms on the second floor, which both had a master bed and a small cabinet. What impressed them was the large windows, which were covered by old but clean white curtains. It showed a beautiful view of the peaceful place they were in.

"Is the place OK?" Anita asked. The others agreed it was great place, and decided to stay. Minutes later, Anita made some cider and they talked about the place for a bit. She told them that they had no idea about what happened in the other cities, since they didn't have telephones or televisions. They liked it better that way, though. For them, the city was too harsh, that it was best not to know. The four agreed with her, having lived in the city ever since childhood.

However, they did not tell her anything about the villages they lived in. They hadn't known Anita much, so it was best not to tell.

After their talk, Anita said that she still had to tend her stall.

"Give me a holler if you need anything." she added as she left.

When she left, the four decided that it was the best place to stay for the time being.

"Sakura, I think we should come to the clinic now." said Syaoran as the four of them deposited their bags in their rooms. Sakura turned to him, surprised.

_Was Syaoran being kind?_

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yup. We better go now, you know. Your back could get infected."

The two left the house and headed for the clinic at the end of the street. It was an old-fashioned but clean place, with kind-looking nurses everywhere.

"Excuse me," Syaoran called to a woman wearing a white dress. "Where can we find a doctor?"

"Right there." the nurse pointed to a corridor. "There are only a few doctors, so please be patient."

"Thanks." said Syaoran.

They walked to the end of the corridor and found a room full of people. Some were coughing, some had slings on their legs, and some were looking so pale. The two sat on a chair nearest to the door and waited for their turn, when they saw a man who has grasping for air.

"Help, PLEASE!" he choked. He clutched his chest, and starting coughing. Blood came out from his mouth. A few nurses in white dresses ran to help him.

"Doctor, please come here!" one of them called. "This man needs help!"

"I'm coming." said Sakura, who ran to their side and knelt beside the man. His face was pale, and there was blood on his cheeks. Sakura took her hankerchief and wiped the blood from the elderly man's cheek, who was still grasping for breath.

"I think he has tuberculosis," Sakura speculated. "Do you have medicine for this?"

The nurse shook her head. "No, Miss. We are too far from the city to buy that kind of medicine."

Sakura's head turned to Syaoran with concerned eyes. "Can we get medicine? Please?"

--

"I can't believe you're doing this." Syaoran murmured as they arrived in front of a carriage. "We are on the run, you know."

"I know." Sakura sighed. "But... I can't stand seeing him in pain... It's just..."

She looked away from him and gazed at the pink sky. Syaoran sighed.

"OK, we are going. But aren't you going to heal yourself, too?" he held out a paper bag which was filled with medicine and bandages. The nurse had given it to her to dress her wound.

Sakura smiled. "You know I can't touch my own back, can you? I'll ask Tomoyo to fix this for me when we get back."

Syaoran frowned. "Miss Kinomoto, I'm afraid it'll get infected by then."

"The man's life is more important! Please Li..."

Syaoran rolled his eyes. "I am going to clean it if you're not going to do anything."

"WHAT?!"

--

"Why aren't they back yet?" Tomoyo asked as she and Eriol were drinking a cup of cider. "I thought they were just going to clean up Sakura's wound?"

Eriol smiled. "Don't worry. Syaoran's with her. They'll be fine."

Tomoyo eyed the blue eyed boy suspiciously. "Are you sure?"

"I've been with Syaoran since we were kids. He'll be fine."

Tomoyo suddenly remembered what happened yesterday when Syaoran got mad. She wondered what happened... Obviously, the amber-eyed teen had a problem...

She stared at her own cup of cider, absorbed in her thoughts, when Eriol called out her name.

"Are you OK?" he asked.

Tomoyo quickly shook her thoughts away. "I'm fine... I was just thinking..."

"About what?"

"I was thinking about Syaoran Li..."

"Oh..." Eriol nodded. "So you are wondering why he's like that?"

Tomoyo nodded.

"Well, it's because of his father. He's been put in too much hardship. In order for him to survive, he must become the person his father wants to be. He's like a puppet..."

Eriol paused to drink his cider, unable to tell her any more things. Tomoyo's eyes filled with tears as she stared at her half-empty cup.

"I know how he feels." Tomoyo whispered. "We are treated like that too..."

Eriol frowned. "By The Mistress?"

Tomoyo nodded sadly. "We were left there when we were kids. I don't even know who my parents are."

Before she knew it, a tear fell down her cheek. She smiled weakly at Eriol, who was looking at her intently.

"Look, I'm sorry... I know we just met." she hastily wiped her tears. "I just felt..."

She felt a pair of strong arms on her shoulders. More tears fell from her eyes.

"You had a hard life Daidouji-san." said Eriol sadly. "But life is not all that bad. You could start over with us."

Tomoyo looked up at Eriol, whose eyes were shining gently. "Why are you being so kind?"

"I don't know, Daidouji-san. Maybe because I don't like seeing you sad..."

Tomoyo smiled at him in gratitude. Eriol smiled back at her gently.

"So, want to have a walk with me?"

--

"Li, I am so NOT letting you touch my back." Sakura barked, glaring at Syaoran angrily. They were seated inside the carriage, arguing about what Syaoran suggested earlier.

Sakura tried to grab the paper bag from Syaoran's grasp, but he held it out of her reach.

Syaoran frowned. "It's not like I want to see your back."

"But still--" Sakura stood up carefully, keeping her balance as she stretched out her arm, trying to reach the bag. "I-am-NOT-letting-you--ARGGH!"

The carriage went over a large rock, which made the carriage sway violently. Unfortunately, Sakura fell out of balance and landed on top of Syaoran.

"OWW..." she murmured, trying to stand up. But before she could do so, a pair of strong arms encircled around her back gently.

Sakura felt her face grow hot, and was grateful that her head was buried in his chest. If he saw her face, she was going to regret it for the rest of her life. Syaoran was grateful for it too, since his face paled. He felt his blood turning hot and gulped.

"You are not going back to your chair." he said gruffly. "Sit beside me, so that I can fix your wound."

Sakura followed Syaoran obediently. She wanted to object, but seemed unable to speak another word. She was afraid that she might say something bad that could make everything grow worse. Falling on top of Syaoran Li was already bad enough.

_Or was it really that bad?_

Sakura stared at the window, hiding her burning face from Syaoran's view. He had never been in a man's arms before... His body felt so warm and strong that it made her want to hug him forever.

_I am only feeling this way because it's the first time I had ever been that close to a guy_, she assured herself, trying to brush her thoughts of Syaoran away. But in the back of her mind, she knew that she was partly wrong.

"Uhhh..." Syaoran muttered nervously. "Aren't you going to put you dress down?"

Sakura looked at him, totally bewildered. "Why should I?!"

"I am going to dress your wound, remember?" he pointed out, wagging the paper bag in her face.

"I am NOT letting you do that!" she cried, wrapping her arms over her chest protectively. "NO WAY!"

"I am not thinking any perverted thoughts, OK?! Now shut your trap so that I can fix your damn wound!" his last words rang in her ears so forcefully, but Sakura was still not letting him do it.

"It's my body! Why should you care?!" she argued.

"Hey look! I am doing this because this is my fault! If I had sent you somewhere else, your back would not be bloody!" he paused to regain his breath. "So please, Sakura..."

Sakura noticed that Syaoran's eyes were filled with guilt. A pang of guilt also shot her heart. He was trying to be responsible of her. He even saved her! And yet she was treating him badly, not taking notice that he was doing the best for her.

"Fine." she muttered. "But just don't look anywhere else, OK?"

Syaoran nodded grimly.

"By the way, I am not going to put my dress off--" Syaoran's mouth opened to retort, but Sakura spoke before he did. "My dress has a zipper on the back, if you don't know."

"Oh. Right." said Syaoran. "So, can I?"

"...Yeah."

Syaoran fumbled with the zipper on her pink dress. He gulped, feeling his fingers shake as he slowly lowered it. It revealed a large red cut, which, Thank God, had stopped bleeding.

However, it looked so nasty, that it was a surprise that Sakura wasn't moaning in pain right now. He opened the paper bag and took out a wad of cotton and some medicine. With trembling hands, he unscrewed the bottle cap and dipped the cotton into the dark liquid. He then looked at Sakura's smooth peach back, but then noticed something else.

There were a lot of scars on her back.

"Sakura?" he called out. "Why is your back..."

"Full of bruises?" Sakura finished for him. She was still staring out the window, feeling her vision become blurry.

"I... fell." she lied.

"That's quite a stupid lie, don't you think?" said Syaoran, who lowered his hand to her wound. His hand was no longer trembling, after noticing her other wounds. He thought that that was the reason why she didn't want to show her back to him.

"It's..."

"The Mistress did this right, right?" It was more of a statement than a question. Syaoran tried to look at her face as he said those words, but she hid it from him. She just nodded in reply.

Pain shot his heart as he noticed that one of the wounds was just fresh. It was long and thin, and it was purple on the sides. He estimated that The Mistress had just hit her just a week ago. He could already imagine her crying and pleading as The Mistress slashed the whip mercilessly on her fragile back.

It made him remember his mother, who had gone through the same things. She had died because of this. He could not let Sakura die too.

"Uhmm... aren't you going to dress my wound?" asked Sakura, who noticed that she hadn't felt Syaoran touch her back.

"Sorry." he said. The wad of cotton he had been holding had already dried, so he dipped it in the medicine again and pressed it gently to Sakura's wound. She winced in pain as the dark liquid licked her back, and she felt that her wound was burning. The wound was deeper than she thought.

Syaoran dipped the cloth in the medicine and pressed it to her wound again, now gentler. A small ounce of blood oozed from the deepest part of the wound, making Sakura cry out in pain.

When Syaoran had finished putting medicine on her wound, tears were already blinding Sakura's eyes. Her back felt so painful that she felt like being whipped again.

"Sakura?" Syaoran called out as he locked the screw back on the medicine bottle. "I was wondering, do you ever heal your wounds?"

He traced a gentle hand on the biggest wound on her back. Sakura's face was still hidden from Syaoran's view as shook her head, now unable to stop her tears from falling.

Syaoran frowned as he placed the medicine back inside the paper bag and took out a roll of bandage. He wished he could have saved her sooner. She didn't deserve all the pain she felt. Trying to be as gentle as he could, he covered her wound with the bandage and put some tape on it. He then closed the zipper and put the bandage in the paper bag.

"There," he said. "It's done."

"Thanks." Sakura mumbled, still unable to turn to him. Silent tears still splattered on her cheeks as she remembered all the pain The Mistress had put her through.

Tears were also falling from Syaoran's amber eyes.

--

shika: weee! another chappie done! :) review review!! :)


	7. A New Life, A New Start

**Wish Upon A Star**

**shika hiiragizawa**

**Summary:**  
In a world where mistakes are not allowed, two orphan girls struggle to be free and happy, but The Mistress does not allow them. Suddenly, two men comes to save them. Will they find their happiness or be back at The Mistress's evil clutches? ExT, SxS

--

The doors of the train opened and Meiling Li came out, sighing heavily. It was a relief that she hadn't been caught yet; usually, King Li's guards could find anyone easily.

She walked down the stairs of the train station and took a carriage until she arrived at her destination-- a small village in the outskirts of England. The servant, who was a family friend, advised her to head there and hide for the time-being. The servant's lips were sealed; he swore not to tell the King where she was. She stopped to look at her surroundings. It was a fairly simple place, with small stalls and few people. In the distance, she could see the roofs of small houses.

It was really different from the village she lived in; but then again, she was on the run. She had to get used to living simply.

She thought of finding a place to stay first so she headed to the direction of the roofs. While she was walking, she noticed a small newspaper stand. Her eyes widened as she scanned the headline.

_**A Mysterious Murder**_

_A few days ago, Louis and Sonomi Daidouji were found dead in their own home. Ken was shot on the chest, while Sonomi was hit mercilessly on the head. The police speculated that they were murdered, although they could not find any clues... See page 3 for more._

"Daidouji? Isn't that the last name of Tomoyo?" Meiling blurted out. "What the hell is--"

"Daidouji?" echoed the vendor. Meiling was startled by his tone, which was deep and dark. "Do you know them?"

"I know a girl named Tomoyo who shares the same surname as them. Is she their daughter?" Meiling queried.

The vendor frowned as he arranged the newspapers on the stand before his spoke. "Years ago, Ken and Sonomi had a baby girl... But someone was after her so they sent her to a large village in England..."

"Do you know the Daidouji's?"

"Yes. Although..." he scratched his chin thoughtfully. "I am not sure if Tomoyo is their daughter. I forgot the name..."

"Oh. OK." Meiling look put out. She thought that they were Tomoyo's parents, but since vendor was not so sure, she couldn't put her hopes up.

The vendor spotted her face and smiled. "I know a very close friend of the Daidouji's. Maybe they can help you."

**Chapter VII: A New Life, A New Start**

"Eriol," Tomoyo called out as the two walked on the street. "Why are all the people looking at us?"

True enough, men and women in the street turned to them. Eriol smiled before he answered.

"Maybe because I've got such a pretty woman beside me."

Tomoyo hit his arm playfully. "Then why were women looking, too?"

Grinning, Eriol raked his pale hand in his blue hair. "Must be my good looks."

"Ha ha."

"Aww, come on!" said Eriol, looking deflated. "Don't I look good?"

"Hmmm... Let me think..." she cocked her head to one side and looked into Eriol's face. He wasn't lying when he told her that he looked good with his dark hair and deep azure eyes... Good was not actually the word to describe him...

"Maybe?"

"Maybe?" Eriol echoed, looking crestfallen.

Tomoyo chuckled. "Come on, bighead, let's go shopping."

"BIGHEAD?!"

Tomoyo laughed as she dragged him into a row of shops. Eriol's lips curled into a smile as she saw her face... She just looked so beautiful when she laughed...

He gazed at her fondly as she looked at the small teddy bears for sale. He saw her face brighten up as she saw a large snow white bear, with a pink ribbon tied around its neck. She held it in her fragile hands and talked to the vendor. Suddenly, she frowned and put the bear down.

"Aren't you going to buy it?" Eriol asked as she walked to the next stall.

"Well, you see..." she stopped in her tracks and faced him.

"I haven't got any money." she shoved her hands in her pockets and pulled them out, revealing nothing, . "The Mistress never gave us any."

"I'll pay for it." said Eriol, who turned on his heel towards the store, and handed the vendor some money. Tomoyo smiled happily as the vendor handed her the teddy bear, which was wrapped in a brown paper bag.

She smiled at Eriol. "Eriol-kun, arigatou."

"Hmm... What a lovely couple you two make!" a passer-by exclaimed. "Are you two dating?"

Tomoyo's cheeks reddened and Eriol's head turned away from her.

"We're--"

"We're not."

The passer-by eyed them suspiciously. "Are you sure?"

"We--"

"We're already married."

The people in the other stalls wolf-whistled.

Tomoyo stared at Eriol in disbelief. How could he say that in front of so many people?

--

"Here you go," said Sakura gently to the man in the ward. "Drink this once a day. It'll help."

"Thank you, child." the elderly man smiled. "You're an angel."

Sakura smiled. "Just get better soon, OK?"

"I will, thanks to you."

Sakura's squeezed the man's hand and joined Syaoran, who was waiting outside the ward.

"Syaoran," she whispered. "Thank you for everything."

Syaoran put his hands over his head. "I didn't do anything."

"Of course you did!"

"I did not."

"You did."

"I did not."

Sakura dropped a kiss on his cheek. "You did. Thank you, Syaoran."

She skipped out of the clinic, smiling to herself. She felt happy and warm... It was a good feeling that she hadn't felt before...

Syaoran was still rooted to the spot, his hand on his cheek. He felt his heart beat in his ribs so fast that it could fall out.

And for the first time in his life, he smiled.

--

That afternoon, Eriol and Tomoyo went home. They were both tired after being questioned by lots of people. They were asked how they met, where they met, and other stuff that they had to make up by themselves.

Tomoyo plopped onto the living room chair, sipping on a bottle of juice. Eriol was right behind her.

"Look, Tomoyo, I'm sorry..." he apologized. "I only did that so that people would not get suspicious..."

"Suspicious?" she echoed. "They're all over us, thinking that we are a perfect match!"

She angrily put the bottle of juice on the table and folded her arms. Eriol sat opposite her, looking at her apologetically.

"I didn't know that they were going to say that..." his voice trailed off. "I was surprised, too."

"So, we have to spend the rest of our lives pretending that we are married."

"We could divorce," Eriol suggested.

"I don't think so." said Tomoyo coldly. "We looked too sweet."

"I wasn't acting sweet!" Eriol retorted.

"What do you mean you're not? They wouldn't be doting over us if we weren't sweet!" she pointed out.

"It wasn't acting."

"Meaning you wanted this all along?" her face looked bewildered.

"Uhmmm..."

"What?!"

Eriol stared at his shoes, not knowing what to say. "I'm sorry, Tomoyo. I didn't mean for it to go this way..."

Sighing, Tomoyo's eyes softened as she heard his sad voice. "It's OK. I'm sorry too."

Eriol looked into Tomoyo's eyes, wondering what he could do to stop their relationship. But for once in his life, he could not think of a single way to fix this problem. In the back of his mind, he had no intention of ending what he had started.

But he had no idea why.

--

"WAIT! You're not kidding?!" cried Sakura in disbelief that evening, as Tomoyo and Eriol told them their tale. Syaoran shifted uncomfortably in his seat, waiting for the worst to come.

"So how are we going to act? Me and Syaoran? If you two are married, we can't just say we're your friends..."

She stared at the two. Tomoyo's eyes were fixed on the floor, and Eriol's eyes were boring into the wall beside her. They definitely did not think that this would come up.

"...So we have to act like we're married too?!"

Eriol grinned. "If we didn't save you and Tomoyo, the same would have happened."

"But still--" Sakura tried to protest but Tomoyo cut her off.

"Eriol..." Tomoyo moaned. "They can stay single if they want. It's not like it's bad to let friends stay at your house when you are married."

"But," Eriol protested. "Won't the people get suspicious?"

"They won't." Syaoran folded his arms. "And I thought that you didn't want me to get married to someone if it wasn't my choice."

"I wasn't implying that." said Eriol wryly. "I was just saying that you two should act like a couple as well."

"You're completely weird, Hiiragizawa." Syaoran rolled his eyes and stood up, ready to leave the room.

"Hey look, it's not like it's for fun! If we act like were married, people would get less suspicious! If we act like four young friends in one roof, then that's when people will get suspicious!"

"But Eriol," queried Sakura. "How could being friends get them suspicious?"

"Because we just popped out of nowhere! In case you haven't noticed, normal teenagers can't leave home unless they are married... or unless they ran away!" Eriol explained.

Syaoran slowly lowered himself onto his chair again. His eyes were blazing as he gazed into Eriol's cool blue ones.

"Fine, Hiiragizawa. You win."

--

shika: please please, forgive me for the very LATE update...  
and I really hope you appreciate this... :)

Godbless!


	8. Changes

** Wish Upon A Star**

**shika hiiragizawa**

**Summary:  
** In a world where mistakes are not allowed, two orphan girls struggle to be free and happy, but The Mistress does not allow them. Suddenly, two men comes to save them. Will they find their happiness or be back at The Mistress's evil clutches? ExT, SxS

--  
"Come on inside, Miss--"

"Meiling," murmured Meiling.

An elderly woman, who had long white hair and dark eyes, ushered her inside her small cottage. The small place was cramped. In the left was a small kitchen, beside it was a bathroom, and a pair of green curtains that may be the door to the bedroom. In the middle of the room stood a rickety table and four chairs. After the old woman had wrapped her numerous shawls to keep her warm, she motioned Meiling to sit on the chair opposite her, and she sank tiredly into it. The old woman watched her, her crinkled black eyes looking at her in wonder.

"Wait a minute, child," said the old woman as she went off towards the kitchen and heated a small kettle. Meiling waited patiently as the old woman busied herself with making tea.

Minutes later, the old woman reappeared from the kitchen, carrying a tray with an old-looking tea pot and two small teacups. She set them slowly on the table.

"Here's some tea to warm you up," she poured some tea into the cups. Meiling sipped her tea gratefully; she hadn't drunk anything since she left the castle.

"Thank you." she said as she placed it back on the table. The woman arranged her shawls again and smiled.

"Alder said you want to ask me something about the Daidouji's?"

"Yes, Maam." Meiling replied politely.

"Call me Rowena, child."

Meiling smiled grimly. Calling an old woman by her first name was not her style. "Err, yes, Rowena."

"Don't be afraid, my child." coaxed Rowena gently. Her dark eyes looked at her gently, making Meiling feel even more nervous. But she had a goal; and she had to reach it. The questions about Tomoyo's family could be finally answered! Gulping inwardly, Meiling finally managed to say what she needed to say.

"What is the name of the Daidouji's daughter?"

Rowena chose to drink her tea first before answering her query. Meiling felt both excited and impatient as Rowena drank the tea slowly. She had no idea if she was just slow, or if she was thinking, but she did not care. She badly needed the information.

Finally, Rowena put down her cup and gazed into Meiling's reddish eyes.

"Eighteen years ago, Sonomi bore a daughter. If I still can remember, she had pale skin and large amethyst eyes. She was her parent's only treasure."

Meiling's pace quickened. Tomoyo had amethyst eyes!

"Unfortunately..." Rowena sighed. "She was sent to another town because someone was after her."

And then Tomoyo was sent to The Mistress' mansion. It all fits!

"Her name... Hmmm..."

_Just say the wretched name already!_ Meiling thought impatiently.

"Her name is Tomoyo."

**Chapter VIII: Changes**

It was a dark, cool night in the little village where Sakura, Tomoyo, Syaoran and Eriol were in. The two girls laid on their beds that night, tired after a long day full of unexpected events. Tomoyo was looking at the bright moon that shone in the distance, thinking deeply. Sakura had a lot of things on her mind, too, but that didn't keep her silent.

"It's a good thing we don't have to sleep with our so-called husbands," said Sakura as she turned to Tomoyo's figure, who was looking out the window. "That would be too much."

"You're right." agreed Tomoyo. She slowly faced Sakura. "But do you think it's okay for you?"

"It's fine by me." said Sakura. "But I don't know about Li..."

Tomoyo sighed. "I never imagined our lives to go this way..."

"Me neither. It was like yesterday we were feeling so hopeless about escape, but now, freedom is at our grasp. Although..." Sakura's voice drifted off as she turned away from her and faced the open window, where the white curtains danced as a gentle breeze played with it. The bright moon shown through the dark night, along with the billions of the stars that stood twinkling brightly.

"Freedom comes with a lot of consequences."

"I know, Sakura. But I think I like it better this way than at The Mistress's. At least now we get to be ourselves."

"True," whispered Sakura as she gazed at the huge bright orb above them. "Tomoyo... can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

Sakura stared at the blankets, debating if she was going to tell Tomoyo what was on her mind.

"What do you think of Syaoran?"

Tomoyo smiled. She predicted this would happen. "He's nice, and he's very protective of you."

Crimson red appeared on Sakura's face as she stuck her tongue out at Tomoyo. "Really?"

"Yes," Tomoyo teased.

"Well, how about Eriol?"

"Ha ha, Sakura. Very funny."

"Come on! Do you not like him?" Sakura teased.

A small smile flashed across Tomoyo's confused face. She rather liked the idea of liking him... But, did she like him?

"I... don't really know, Sakura. Come on, let's go to bed."

"Aww... You haven't answered me!" Sakura pouted cutely, but Tomoyo stuck her tongue out at her, and smiled mischievously.

"How about Syaoran, Sakura? Do you like him?"

"O--of course not!"

"Come off it, you were the one who started the conversation about him."

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did NOT!"

The two girls fought over that topic that night. It was fun having the freedom to stay awake all night, talking, laughing, and throwing pillows. They mostly denied about their two saviors. But deep inside their hearts, the real answers were there, just waiting to be found out.

--

"You look bad, Tomoyo-chan." Anita remarked the next morning as she saw dark circles beneath Tomoyo's tired eyes. Tomoyo yawned tiredly as Amy served her a glass of warm milk. She was the last to wake up; the three has already eaten breakfast.

"Thanks, Anita," said Tomoyo sleepily. She lifted the glass to her lips slowly, savoring the warm milk as it went down her throat. She felt really groggy and tired; Sakura had kept her awake all night with teases about Eriol...

_Eriol_... The name bought a smile to the maiden's lips. Anita laid a plate of bacon and eggs in front of her. Putting her glass down, she decided to eat the bacon first.

But did she like him?

"Uhmmm..."

_Of course not! _She chewed her bacon angrily.

"Excuse me, Tomoyo?"

_She had to stop thinking about him. Yes. They weren't really husband and wife, right?_

"I was thinking of putting a gift in your bedroom..."

_That's right. Don't ever think about liking Eriol._

"Tomoyo?"

_Easy as pie_. She smiled as she finally turned to Amy.

"I'm sorry, what were you saying?"

"Where is yours and Eriol's bedroom?"

She felt a piece of bacon stuck in her throat.

"WHAT?!"

--

"Sakura, I so don't like this." Tomoyo muttered angrily minutes later. Of course Tomoyo and Eriol and Sakura and Syaoran were husband and wife. They had to share rooms. It would be suspicious if they didn't.

"I know, Tomoyo," said Sakura as she plopped on the bext beside Tomoyo. "Here, I'll help you pack."

After Tomoyo's unlikely breakfast with Anita, the group had decided that Tomoyo would be exchanging rooms with Syaoran. That would make the title husband and wife more plausible to everyone. Apparently, the news about them had spread throughout the small town, and since the people there were kind, many of them bought gifts. The two couples had already recieved a wide range of kitchenware and baby toys.

"Look Tomoyo, I know this is hard, but I think this is better than marrying that freak, Derrick." Sakura tried to look at the bright side. Tomoyo just frowned as she stared out the window.

"I dunno, Sakura."

Sighing, she marched out the room, carrying her dresses. Sakura watched her, feeling quite sorry for her friend. Being Syaoran's wife wasn't her plan, but it was better than staying in The Mistress' mansion, so she was fine with it. But Tomoyo was different from her. She didn't like doing things that she didn't want. If The Mistress would make her do something she didn't want to do, she would object. That's why she was beaten many times. What would happen now? At least there was no one to beat her up for not being obedient.

"Hello, Sakura?" Syaoran came in, his hands filled with shirts. "A little help here?"

"Sure." Sakura stood up and helped Syaoran unload his baggage. She was starting to feel uneasy as she helped him unpack. She would have to share a room with him, and even sleep beside him! Being with Prince Li was every girl's dream, but it wasn't her dream. She didn't know the guy really well to like him.

While Sakura was absorbed in her thoughts, Syaoran watched her. As he noticed her lips turn into a frown, he thought that it was because of him. Did she not like him? He cursed Eriol under his breath. It was his fault for making everything turn out like this. He had already received tons of baby toys and he felt guilty. All those people poured their hearts out for a fake marriage.

"Sakura, are you OK?" he asked, as he put his shirts in the cabinet. She just nodded silently as she folded his clothes gently. Syaoran felt like wanting to wrap his arms around her and say sorry... And without second thought, that's what a man named Syaoran Li did.

--

"Tomoyo, are you still mad at me for all this?" Eriol asked as Tomoyo plopped on their bed, her face covered by her pillow. She shook her head; she just felt uneasy being in the same room with a guy. After all, she was nearly an adult, of course there was such a thing as this. What she couldn't explain was the beating of her heart...

Ba dump... Ba dump... Ba dump...

It beat so fast like it wanted to rip itself out of her chest! She groaned as she felt it. What did she ever do to make her heart run that way? She had just been thinking of staying with Eriol all day...

Ba dump... Ba dump... Ba dump...

"Tomoyo?"

Ba dump... Ba dump...

She felt a warm hand on her arm, then her heart began to soar, and her face felt really warm. What the heck was happening to her?!

Ba dump... Ba dump... Ba dump...

"Tomoyo?"

Ba dump... Ba dump...

"Please talk to me. I feel so guilty about all this."

Ba dump...

"Please?"

Tomoyo could not contain it any longer. His voice just felt so warm and kind, and his hand on her arm just felt so gentle and real...

"Tomoyo, I know you might get mad if I do this, but I just don't know what else to do to make you feel better... You know, I didn't know what came to me when I said that we are married. It just... came out of my mouth! I had absolutely no... Well, maybe I have a small idea in my head that tells me why, but! Please... I'm sorry, Tomoyo."

Ba dump...

A pair of strong hands gently wrapped itself around Tomoyo.

--

shika: i'm sorry if it's short, but I need to do this chappie.:)

Godbless guys!


	9. The Picnic

**Wish Upon A Star**

shika hiiragizawa

Summary:  
In a world where mistakes are not allowed, two orphan girls struggle to be free and happy, but The Mistress does not allow them. Suddenly, two men comes to save them. Will they find their happiness or be back at The Mistress's evil clutches? ExT, SxS

--

shika: hey hey hey!! :] it's summer time, so I can write my stories.... YEY!!! I am truly sorry for taking so long to update, I think you guys are getting used to it. Anyways, here chapter 9. Enjoy!

--

"Can I please use your phone?" Meiling asked the old lady after their conversation. "I have to call somebody."

"Are you calling Tomoyo?" Rowena asked, her face brightening up. After a long talk with Meiling, she felt warm and happy. Meiling was a very nice person, and she was fortunate to meet her in her old age. Maybe she could take care of her, since no one else did.

"No," said Meiling. "I'm calling home. I need to know where they are."

"Alright, my child," Rowena beckoned her to a small sala, where an ancient sofa stood, and beside it was an antique phone. It looked really old, but it still looked OK. Meiling thanked the woman and sat on the sofa. After grabbing the receiver, she dialed the number of the servant's quarters.

"Hello?"

"Hello, it's Meiling here."

"Lady Meiling? Goodness, thank God you're OK! The King isn't back here yet; he's combing the whole country for you..."

Meiling's knees turned to jelly at her words. The King had never left the palace to find someone missing, and yet found him. Now he himself has left to search. She took a deep breath, trying to block out all the thoughts in her head, concentrating on her mission to tell Tomoyo about her parents.

"Listen, I need to know where Tomoyo is." Meiling said, her voice chattering with fear. "Please."

"Wait a second, I'll ask the others."

"All right."

A long silence issued through the other line. Meiling tried to picture what would happen if she told Tomoyo. It would make her both cry and smile. Even though it would pain her to know that they were dead, at least she would know who they really were. It's better than living without knowing them. She twirled the telephone cable as she shoved her frightened thoughts away, until she heard the servant's voice again.

"Here," the servant whispered. "They live in a small village southeast of where you are."

"Really?" Meiling replied. She was surprised to hear that they were near. It would make things easier. "Where exactly?"

"We don't know the name of the town... The only thing we know is that the place doesn't know a single thing about the kingdom. They're quite peaceful there."

"Oh. Right. Thanks anyway."

"You're very welcome, Miss Meiling. Please do take care of yourself."

She suddenly heard a groan from the other side of the room.

"I will, thank you." Meiling breathed. Her heart began to accelerate, and the hairs on the back of her neck stood up...

"I must be going, someone might know about this phone call."

Her heart hammered in her chest, sensing danger at each beat. Meiling strained her ears, wishing to hear a pleasant sound, not the deafening silence that echoed throughout the room...

"Ms. Meiling?" the servant called out to Meiling, but she was not listening. Her mind was thinking of one person... The King.

"Rowena?" she croaked.

That's when she heard a cold voice that sent chills down her spine...

"Hello, Meiling."

Before she had a chance to put the phone down, a pair of strong hands clasped her mouth.

**Chapter IX: The Picnic**

_No, please_, she thought, _I don't want to wake up_. She pleaded with her mind as she felt consciousness seep through her. She was afraid of knowing that her dream... was just a dream.

After all, being in Eriol's arms was truly impossible. What's more, letting him sing to her as she slept made it even more unrealistic...

Although, everything felt so real.

She thought of not waking up, because her dream felt so good. She felt so warm, contented, and happy... Everything just felt so... perfect.

She felt a pair of gentle arms tighten itself around her. Her eyes quickly shot open.

She saw herself sleeping on Eriol's chest, his arms wrapped around her slender body.

So it wasn't a dream?

She glanced at Eriol's face, which looked so gentle and angelic as he slept. She slowly wrapped her arms around his neck and cuddled closer to his chest. Her actions made the lad wake up.

"Good morning, Tomoyo..." he murmured sleepily. Tomoyo turned to him, and saw that he was awake, eyes closed, with a sweet smile on his lips. She smiled back at him.

"Do you want to go back to sleep?" he asked, his eyes now open. Tomoyo didn't answer; she just cuddled closer to his chest and nodded. She couldn't find any words to speak out -- she couldn't even find her voice! Knowing that everything was real made her heart speed up a thousand times... It made her want to spend every moment like that...

"OK then." Eriol shifted his position; still keeping his arms wrapped around hers. Tomoyo felt his strong heart beating from his chest, and felt real contentment as she heard it... It was nearly as fast as hers, and she wondered why.

When she finally found her voice, she decided to call out his name. Eriol called out hers gently.

"I was just wondering... Why does your heart beat so fast?"

"I..." The lad took a large breath as he smiled. "I think it's because of you."

Tomoyo's lips curled into a smile.

"PICNIC!!!" Sakura cried out joyfully as she opened the door to Eriol and Tomoyo's room. She found the two of them hugging each other, but then quickly withdrew from their embrace as they saw Sakura, carrying a picnic basket, along with Syaoran.

"Ooooh... What just happened?" Sakura said, smiling at them evilly. Tomoyo smiled back at her innocently as she got up from bed.

"I was just cold... I'm... going to get dressed, we have a picnic, after all."

After the couples had arranged themselves, they headed for the beach, which was near the town, as said by Anita. They followed her instructions carefully, and in about half an hour, they arrived at their destination. A bright sun welcomed them, along with the playful waves that tumbled across the fine white sand. Only a few people were there, so they had no problem in choosing a spot. They chose to set their picnic blanket beneath the large coconut tree nearest to the beach. After they had set the picnic blanket down, they pulled out all the goodies that Anita had prepared for them.

"Mmm..." murmured Sakura, smacking her lips. "This looks good..."

She was eyeing some sandwiches which smelled good.

"Let's eat!"

They all helped themselves to the food Amy made. As they ate, laughter echoed throughout the beach with Eriol and Syaoran's jokes. Lots of teases were made, along with a lot of other things.

They had never felt this much fun. Being in castles and mansions and acting like some overly obedient kids made them feel really shut from the real world. This was the only time when they got to go out and enjoy life, and they were really savoring each moment of it.

After their long lunch, they took a small nap then headed for the beach. Each one played; as it was their first time to ever visit the beach. No one knew how to swim yet; so no one dared to wade through the deep parts.

Even when the sun began to set, they still weren't tired. They even played hide and seek, and Eriol played it.

"OK. One, two three..."

As Eriol counted, the three rushed to different hiding places. Syaoran hid beneath a large rock, Sakura hid inside a beach house... And Tomoyo went inside the woods.

After minutes of running, Tomoyo found a large beech tree.

"Eriol won't find me here!" she chuckled to herself. She settled herself on the dried leaves beside the tree and waited.

"Goodness," Tomoyo whispered, wrapping her arms around herself minutes later. She was getting cold, and it was getting really dark.

"How could he not find me? Did I go too far in?" she stood up and looked around. Frightened of the place, she stepped backward, tripping over a sharp rock. Unimaginable pain shot her senses.

"Oww!" she cried, clutching her foot. Dark red blood splattered over the sand. She looked around again, but could not remember how she came by the place. She tried to walk, but her damaged leg was too painful. As she studied the place, she felt like the trees loomed even more closer to her.

"How do I get out of here?!" she yelled frantically.

There was a rustling somewhere beneath the tree in front of her.

"Eriol?" she whispered frightfully. It didn't answer, but it moved closer.

"Eriol, please speak to me--"

No one was there.

"ERIOL!"

--

"Ten!" Eriol opened his eyes and began to search for his friends. It was easy to find Syaoran, since he was laughing so hard, because he thought that Eriol wouldn't find him.

Finding Sakura was even easier; she got scared of being alone inside the big house and ran out.

The real problem was Tomoyo. No one could find her.

Then they heard a faint sound of a scream in the distance. The only place where they hadn't looked was the great woods.

Eriol gulped as she looked at Sakura and Syaoran.

"You go home without me. I'm going to find her."

And without second thought, he dashed into the woods.

--

Eriol ran straight into the woods, shouting Tomoyo's name. At first, he heard no answer, but as he neared the heart of the woods, he heard her call out.

"Tomoyo!" he yelled. "Where the heck are you?!"

"Here!" her faint voice echoed through the distance. _Right,_ he thought. He headed right.

"Tomoyo, keep on talking so I can trace your voice!" he shouted, still running as fast as he could. His blood was pounding in his ears as he ran through the forest, moving the twigs and branches that were in the way.

"I'm here!" she cried.

Her voice grew clearer, so he knew she was near.

"Stay right there!"

"I will!"

After some more minutes of searching, he finally found her beside a large tree, nursing her bleeding foot. Tears oozed from her amethyst eyes.

"Eriol..." her lips trembled as she spoke.

"Shh..." he knelt beside her and hugged her tight. "I'm here."

--

"You really are a kid, don't you know?!" Eriol teased minutes later as he carried her on his back. They were heading back to the town, after Tomoyo's leg had stopped bleeding.

"Why?!"

"You come running everywhere! Then you hit a rock! Come on! Princesses don't do that!"

Tomoyo made a face at him, but then laughed.

"Then it wasn't a good thing we didn't really get married at The Mistress's?"

"Well... We are married right now, so I don't see the difference."

Tomoyo hit his arm playfully at his words.

"OK, OK... Sorry."

As they walked, silence drowned them. They just both stared at the trees and leaves spread in front of them. Moments later, Eriol decided to break the silence.

"Tomoyo, does your back still hurt?" he asked.

"What?"

"I mean-- the bruises at your back..."

"How... How did you know?"

"Syaoran nursed Sakura's back and he saw all those scars. You probably have the same bruises."

Another long silence stretched between them.

"Tomoyo?"

Tomoyo hesitated, but finally spoke, her voice all small and hoarse. "...It still hurts."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I..." she tightened her grip around Eriol's neck before she continued, "I didn't want you to worry."

"Do you think I'm not worrying now that you've got a bruised leg and back?" said Eriol, breaking the twig that was on their way.

Eriol heard her sniff. "...I'm sorry."

Eriol sighed. "Let's just go home, OK?"

Tomoyo nodded silently as Eriol continued walking. Another long stretch of uneasy silence filled them, but then again, Eriol spoke.

"From now on, I'm going to take care of you. No more bruises, no more sprains." his voice was filled with decision and truth, which made Tomoyo's heart flutter.

Take care of... _me?_

"But... won't that be too much to ask if you do?"

Eriol shook his head. "No. It's about high time you be careful."

Tomoyo raised her right hand childishly. "I'll be careful!"

Eriol grinned. "Whatever, Tomoyo."

"ERIOL!" she groaned, slapping his arm.

"What?!" he asked in a mock inoccent voice.

"You don't believe me?"

"Well, of course I--"

"MEANIE!" she cried.

"Hey, I didn't even--"

Smack.

A pair of soft lips pressed upon his cheek.

--

shika: so here goes. *winks* how sweet. :)


	10. Separation

**Wish Upon A Star**

**shika hiiragizawa**

**Summary:  
** In a world where mistakes are not allowed, two orphan girls struggle to be free and happy, but The Mistress does not allow them. Suddenly, two men comes to save them. Will they find their happiness or be back at The Mistress's evil clutches? ExT, SxS

shika: So soooo sorry about the Anita/Amy thing.... SORRY! :)Thanks for reminding me, by the way. I appreciate it.  
So... Here goes! I updated early for you guys. ü Thanks for all the wonderful reviews, they inspire me to continue this story! :D  
read... and review!

--

While the two couples were away, Anita decided to make them a nice supper. She was very happy by the way things turned out -- she never thought that she could have companions in this house. And they were two sweet couples! For the past years, she felt so alone as she ate and slept without anyone to be by her side, but now there were people who could cheer her up. These thoughts made her feel very happy.

As she sang an old song happily under her breath, she heard someone open the door. Thinking that it was her new friends, Anita smiled brightly and called their names.

"Syaoran?"

No one answered her. Maybe they were trying to hide from her. She smirked, knowing that their little tricks won't work.

"I know you're there, Sakura."

But then again, no one answered. She turned around, looking for a trace of her friends, but the entire kitchen was empty except for her. She decided to let it go.

"Bah, I'm hearing things again." Shaking her head, she resigned to chopping some more onions.

But before she could do so, she caught a glimpse of something shiny across her neck.

A knife!

"He--" Her pleas were drowned as she felt the cold metal touched her neck. It was only positioned lightly on her neck, but she knew that with one small movement... Her life could end. It made her whimper silently.

"Good. Don't speak a word until I tell you so." The man's voice was cold and icy, and it sent chills down her spine. It didn't help that the man's cold breath fanned the back of her neck. It sent frightened chills all over her already trembling body.

Suddenly, the man turned her face towards his. She saw his dark face. His deep black eyes were glorious, winning. His lips were pulled back to reveal a ghostly smile, which made her shiver. The man spoke again, fanning her pale cheeks with his cold breath.

"I'm sure you know Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol and Tomoyo well." Amy flinched; this made his smile widen even more. "Once they come here, I want you to call them out here... and you'll be saved. They're the only ones I need."

Amy's eyes widened in shock and fear as she realized that he hadn't come for her, but for them.

"I can see that you don't know who they are, since you let them happily inside your..." He looked around with a smug look on his face before he continued. "...House."

His dark eyes bore into hers, his glorious face inches from her. She was breathing hard, her frail heart pumping faster and faster. Silent tears rolled down her pale cheeks.

_Please, please, _she prayed. _Don't let them come here, please._

"Now, now, don't cry." He lifted his free hand and placed it on her cheek. Amy felt his cold hand wipe her tears away, but instead of making her feel safe, she felt even more scared. Apart from that, she felt confusion and betrayal. Who were they really? What made this guy want to catch them? Adolf spotted the confusion on her face, which was shining with tears and sweat, and decided to answer her expression.

"They're not bad people, they've just run away from who they really are."

His glorious face filled with triumph as he heard the front door open.

**Chapter X: Separation**

"Where could Tomoyo be?" Sakura bit her lip as she spoke, trying to fight the fright that was consuming her. What if something bad happened to her? She loved her like a sister, even though they were not related. What would she do if something did happen to her? She was known for being clumsy at times, so it didn't help that she was stranded in some great big forest at dark.

"Calm down, Sakura..." Syaoran assured her, noticing her wary eyes. As a sign of comfort, he gently put his hand on her shoulder. Sakura's wide green eyes turned to his, looking for comfort in the depths of his deep amber eyes. He chuckled.

"She'll be fine. Eriol's with her, okay?" Sakura was so lost in his deep eyes that she did not notice Syaoran's hand slide towards her trembling hands. Her breathing came fast as he squeezed her hands gently.

And like it was so natural, his hand weaved itself into hers.

Sakura felt safe at this gesture, and they walked slowly towards their house. But then, they stopped in their tracks as they saw the house. They both sensed something was wrong. They exchanged glances, and Syaoran came in first.

"Anita?" Syaoran called out as he entered, with Sakura right behind her. They took caution as they entered the house, both feeling something weird and scary...

"Come... come here in the kitchen, please." Her voice was pleasant, but the two noticed the strain in her voice and exchanged looks.

"Go outside, now." He commanded in a whisper. Sakura's green eyes which were filled with horror, now filled with worry. She shook her head.

They heard a whimper from the kitchen.

"Now, dammit! There's something wrong here, and I can feel it. I don't want anyone to hurt you." His words made Sakura's heart flutter, but she just glared at him. There was no way she was going to leave him.

"Syaoran?" Anita called from the other room.

"Coming." He glared back at Sakura.

"Please!" Syaoran whispered angrily.

Sakura turned to Syaoran, her eyes burning. "I am sensing something too, but I don't want you to go alone."

"Now is not the time to argue. You must alert the others about this. Please. We both know we don't want them to get hurt, too."

Sakura knew that he was right, but she didn't want him to go face whatever was there alone. She needed to be there. She didn't want him to get hurt.

"The others wouldn't want you to get hurt, too." she pleaded, clutching his arm tightly. Her fingernails dug into his skin, her eyes hard as she glared at Syaoran.

Syaoran hesitated. "Look, I have a feeling this has something to do with Da"--He flinched--"King Li." His face turned back to normal after a second. "I'm the one who should handle this, just in case."

"But what if it has something to do with us?" her voice, even if it was just was whisper, had a hard, worried tone beneath it. Syaoran sighed, but shook his head.

"It still has everything to do with me. So please, please, Sakura, I'm doing everything to keep all of us alive. Please find them right now."

"Syaoran--"

His hand brushed her cheek gently. "Go. Now."

Sakura had no choice but to turn back and run.

Syaoran looked at her as she left, then took a deep breath and walked towards the kitchen. He shoved every single thought in his mind away, except for Sakura's face. It helped him face everything easier...

He was right. On the dining table stood his father, and beside the sink, a dark man holding a knife at Anita's throat. The same anger he felt before boiled inside him. How dare they hurt someone so kind and innocent.

"Hello, Syaoran." King Li said, his voice icy, business-like. "Why don't you have a seat?"

Anita whimpered and cried, fruitlessly struggling against Adolf's iron grip as Syaoran took the seat at the end of the dining table, but Syaoran did not look at her. He was focusing his thoughts on how he could settle this on his own.

"What do you want, son? Coffee, juice---?"

"Quit it, Dad. Just get to the point." he growled angrily. Anita gasped, finally grasping the truth that Syaoran was the son of the King.

"What manners, young man. I don't suppose she taught you how to be impolite?" King Li's voice was casual, but there was a ring of anger to it.

"I only respect those who respect me." Syaoran growled through gritted teeth, his hands clenching into fists.

"But I should be respected, since I am the King."

Syaoran rolled his eyes. "Shut it, Dad. Just tell me what you want!"

"You know what I want." he said simply.

"Here I am, get me, then!" he stormed angrily. "Put me in a cage and lock me up, for all I care!" His anger was pulsing through his veins now. Instead of boiling, it turned into flames of loath and hate, licking his heart angrily. He was breathing heavily, glaring at his father.

"Not just you. I need all." King Li smirked.

"No." he growled again. His body was shaking, remembering his friends... They were kind, innocent, true. No one could harm them.

"But that's no problem, we can find them all." He whipped his hand and looked at the dark man at the other side of the room. "Adolf?"

The dark man sliced the blade through Anita's slim throat...

"NO DAD!" he roared, standing up in fury now. He flinched at Amy's cry, but the wound was only small. Small droplets of blood escaped from her wounded throat.

"How dare you bring others into this!"

"You are so weak, Syaoran. You get hurt when others get hurt, and that attitude's not gonna make you king."

"STOP IT!"

"Adolf?" King Li repeated almost lazily. He was growing bored of his son's behavior.

"I SAID... STOP!!"

Syaoran quickly ran and grabbed the knife, snatching Anita away from them in a flash. Adolf was surprised; he never thought that Syaoran could be that fast.

"Run," he murmured, releasing her. "RUN!"

Anita looked at him for a second, silently thanking him, then scrambled out of the house. Syaoran now stood alone, his heart beating fiercely against his strong chest.

"You don't think I was that stupid, do you? Of course there are guards outside." King Li hissed, definitely mad.

"She's not dumb, like your guards." Syaoran retorted.

"No matter." King Li suddenly smirked. "I will still have all four of you. I'm interested in that girl... What's her name? Sakura?"

No, no, you will never hurt her, you....

Syaoran glared at him. "You will never hurt a single hair of her."

"Oh, but I will." King Li smirked again.

"Are you mad?!" Syaoran banged his fists angrily on the table. "She has nothing to do with this!"

"Oh, but she has everything to do with you," His words made Syaoran want to rip his body in half and tear it into pieces...

It all happened in a blink of an eye. Syaoran lunged towards his father without second thought, filled with anger and rage. Adolf pulled out a shiny metal gun from his pocket and aimed it towards Syaoran. Eriol Hiiragizawa ran to the kitchen, yelling as he shielded Syaoran from the gun.

BANG.

"Eriol!"

The impact of the gunshot left Eriol lying on the floor. Blood oozed onto his blue shirt, spreading fast. Syaoran glared at Adolf, who was smiling, then lunged towards the gun. He moved fast, seizing the gun with his left hand and smacking Adolf's head in the wall with the other.

Syaoran was breathing heavily, tears falling down his face. He pointed the silver gun at his father.

"I know you can't pull the trigger, son." King Li said confidently, smirking.

Syaoran's hands shook as he held the gun. Just one shot, one shot, could end everything...

_No._

Syaoran turned away from him, glaring, to kneel beside Eriol. Eriol smiled weakly.

"A little help?" he said weakly. Syaoran offered him his hand, the other still holding the gun pointed at King Li's face, ready to blast his maniacal face if he did anything rash. Eriol stood up with all the strength he could muster, since the wound was hurting so much.

"I'm sorry, Eriol." Syaoran murmured, noticing the red spots blossoming on Eriol's navy blue shirt.

Eriol raised his eyebrows. "You realize this is my favorite shirt?"

Syaoran tried to smile at his joke, but he was too hurt and mad to do so.

"What do you want to do with good old King Li?" he cocked his head towards the king, who was looking at them.

"What do you want to do?" Syaoran knew that Eriol had a better plan up his sleeve.

Eriol smirked, but it didn't last that long. A throng of lethal-looking guards entered the room. They were wearing identical navy blue clothes. One of them had something gold pinned to his chest. The chief, maybe. They blocked their only exit. King Li chuckled.

"It's either you come with us, or you die, Syaoran. Your choice." Despite the fact that the whole room was crowded with soldiers, his voice still rang loud and clear, enough for Syaoran to feel its coldness.

Syaoran could hear the blood rushing in his ears, and feel the sweat dripping down his brow. Of course he couldn't surrender; that would put all their efforts to waste. On the other hand, fighting more than twenty soldiers in front of them...

Syaoran and Eriol exchanged glances, thinking the same thing:

Run and hit as many as you can.

--

"Sakura!" Syaoran gasped, kicking a soldier at the chest as he fought through the throng of angry looking soldiers. He was nearly at the door, and Eriol was behind him, kicking and punching all the way.

Little did he know that Eriol was already on the ground, wincing in pain. Someone had kicked him exactly where the bullet had gone in, and white-hot pain entered his senses.

"Tomoyo..." he groaned and cried in pain as more blood oozed from his wound.

He staggered, trying to bring himself up, but his body wasn't following his minds' orders. He already lost too much blood.

"Please, God, no..." he murmured. He leaned on the wall for support, his eyes scanning the throng of soldiers. Good thing he was wearing blue. It made him part of the group. As for the black pants, he wished no one would notice.

He knees started to buckle and his eyesight became blurry. _Dammit,_ he thought, _not now_.

He staggered blindly, grasping his chest, moaning in pain at every movement he made. He thought that maybe Syaoran was outside, since the guards were running out towards the door. He groaned. Syaoran would not stand all of them if he was fighting alone. He quickened his pace, ignoring the pain cutting in every part of his tired and mangled body.

Outside, Syaoran was already looking for Sakura. When he saw her, the guards saw her, too. He quickened his pace.

"Sakura," he gasped. "There's no time. Let's go."

"Where are we--SYAORAN!!" Syaoran lifted her and turned to run. Despite the fact that he was tired, he had no problem carrying her. Maybe it was because she was the one he was lifting? He had no time to speculate why. The angry mob of guards ran behind him, while passerby turned to stare at them.

He quickly ran towards one of the carriages, breathing heavily. He cast a swift look at Sakura, then put her down on the coach's chair. He sat down beside her and pulled the reigns of the horses. They quickly responded to his pull and ran.

Sakura yelled sorry to the owner who lay beside his carriage, looking dumbstruck after his stolen property.

"Where is Tomoyo? Eriol?" Sakura asked, her voice high-pitched and scared. "What is happening here?"

But Syaoran hadn't heard her. He was concentrating on driving the carriage, glancing at his back from time to time. A large glob of blue was seen, but as they moved, it grew smaller and smaller. He sighed in relief.

"Did you hear me?" Her voice had turned up a notch.

"What?!"

"I said... where is Eriol and Tomoyo?"

Syaoran bit back a large lump in his throat. "They'll be all right."

"All right?!" Her voice went an octave higher. "But... How could you leave them?"

"Eriol knows how to handle this. We kind of had this plan to split up since there were so many soldiers..." He grew silent, remembering that Eriol was shot. He finally realized that his wounded friend hadn't gotten out when he did, after all that he did for him... Fresh pain that had nothing to do with the fight filled his senses.

"Syaoran?" she said, bewildered. "Will you kindly tell me what the heck is happening?"

Ignoring her, Syaoran pressed his lips together, thinking hard. What will happen to him? Will he survive? Will he save Tomoyo too? Millions of questions entered his mind, each making him feel even more sick and sad. Eriol risked his life to protect him... Why didn't he do the same?! When he was honestly needing the help?

"Syaoran!" she half screamed, "What the hell is happening to you?"

Her words felt like a slap to his face; rousing him from all his thoughts. His lips turned into a hard line as he looked up at the road, pulling the reigns again.

"Syaoran?!"

"Sakura..." He pulled the horses to a stop before he faced her. Her emerald eyes were already filled with silent tears. He wanted to touch her face and wipe away every tear and every pain... But he knew the words he was about to utter wouldn't make her want him to do it.

"Sakura... look, he got shot because of me." He felt tears fall from his eyes, and looked down as he hid it from Sakura. "But, he won't get mad if we survive and he doesn't, though I don't want that to happen, because... we knew that this could happen. And he knows that I won't do anything to forsake him. You are our responsibility, since we dragged you into all this, so surrendering you to them..." His face looked really pained as he continued. "Would be a real waste of all our efforts. We wouldn't live if we just let you go through pain everyday."

A warm hand gently cupped his cheek, and he looked up, expecting to see Sakura mad. She saw her crying, but not mad. Her face too, was filled with pain. In her eyes, he saw that she understood his words completely. A wave of relief washed over him.

"Syaoran..." Her face was inches from him as she spoke, her face shining with grateful tears. "We thank you for everything you've done for us. We thought that nobody on earth would care if we got hurt everyday, but then you two came, and we feel so happy and grateful. Syaoran, let me tell you this. He won't die. I'm pretty sure about that."

She looked up at the dark sky, still keeping her hand on his cheek. The dark blue blanket spread from horizon to horizon, with beautiful stars scattered everywhere. Only a few gray clouds covered the moon, so its silvery light shone upon them all. It was beautiful.

"We'll see each other again, Syaoran. Someday. After all, we all live under that same sky, right?"

A sincere smile was on her hopeful face, though her voice was breaking with pain. Thousands of different emotions soared to Syaoran's heart, and it beat so fast, it felt like it was going to burst with everything he felt. Syaoran couldn't bear it any longer. He put his hand on her chin and moved his face towards her.

"We will. We will, Sakura."

They both closed their eyes as Syaoran lowered his head toward her and... kissed her.

--

shika: So that's for all SxS fans!  
Hmm... So what could have happened to Eriol? Stay tuned for the next chapter!

**Godbless!**


	11. Hot and Cold

**Wish Upon A Star**

**shika hiiragizawa**

**Summary:**  
In a world where mistakes are not allowed, two orphan girls struggle to be free and happy, but The Mistress does not allow them. Suddenly, a man comes to save them. Will they find their happiness or be back at The Mistress's evil clutches? ExT, SxS

--

Before you guys read, I'd like to thank all who reviewed:

**FlyFly** - Since you love SxS so much, there'll be sweet moments in the later chapters :) Thanks for reviewing!

**AngelEmCuti** - SxS kissing is sooooo sooo sweeet! Thanks for the review! I'll come up with even sweeter moments, owayt?

**shi eri** - Thank you for the encouragement! I hope you stay with me throughout the whole story... ü

**tomoyo-amethyst** - Thank you for staying with my fic. Here's the answer to your query. :] hope you like it!

**cheng **- I am so sorry! But Syaoran had no other choice... Please still read :)

**Arin** - Thanks! Here's your answer! :D

I appreciate them all! Thanks!

--

At the very end of a dark dungeon stood a crying girl, trying to shake the bars of her cell down. Her messy dark hair covered her wet face which was filled with a mix of sweat and tears. The eyes were already red and puffy from crying. She screamed and pleaded, but the sleepy guard paid her no attention.

"Please, please!" Meiling cried. "Please let me out, please!"

She banged the doors of her cell, but to no avail. "DAMMIT! You stupid guard! Can you not see that I am not the one who is doing bad deeds? Do you not realize that King Li is the one who is really evil? Come on!" She banged on the door again, her cries echoing across the room. "You can do better than that!"

She lay quiet for a moment, letting her words wash over the guard, but minutes later, she heard him snoring. She sank slowly onto the ground, her tears flowing endlessly.

Adolf knew where they were. He was going to find them, and it was easy if they were given a location. And it was all her fault. She shouldn't have called... She banged her hand on the cold, stone floor. Blood issued from a scratch on her fist, but she didn't care; she was too lost in despair to think of it.

She was sure that the four of them would be caught by surprise. Even though the two were good fighters, it didn't help that King Li had sent more than a hundred soldiers there. Would they survive? Could they live? She buried her face in her aching hands, more tears flowing.

_I thought I could help them, but I did wrong... I let them down. I let them get in... danger._

_All hope is lost._

**Chapter XI: Hot and Cold**

It was a very dark and creepy night. The canopy of dark blue that covered that sky seemed to be darker than usual, and the stars looked dim. The trees were dark and scary, and as Tomoyo took shelter under one, she honestly wished that she could get out, but she knew that her bad leg couldn't take her anywhere.

Outside the forest she was in, she could hear muffled voices, shouts, and yells. She clasped her shaking hands together in fright, trying to stop it from shaking. A large cry echoed from outside, which made teeth chatter.

_Where is Eriol?_

It all started when Anita came to them, her wet face shining with tears and sweat. Her expression was a mix of fright and concern.

"What happened?" Eriol asked, his once laughing eyes now filled with concern.

"He... he..." They couldn't make out what she was saying; she was shaking violently in fear. But when Eriol caught the words "King Li", he nodded, then adjusted Tomoyo on his back and ran towards the forest.

"Stay here." he muttered. He lay her down gently below a large tree, then looked around suspiciously. "You should be fine here."

"Eriol..." Tomoyo clutched his shirt, her eyes burning. "Don't... leave."

Eriol knelt down beside her, taking her trembling hands in his. "I have to or we'll both get hurt."

Pain flashed across Tomoyo's face. "Please let me come. Please." she pleaded.

Eriol chuckled, trying to erase the tension. His face was now smooth, there were no traces of fright, or any emotions. "With that leg? It's impossible."

Tomoyo pouted, but then Eriol put his hand to her cheek, tracing her cheekbones. "I'll be back."

"Eriol..."

"Shh..." he tucked a strand of her dark purple hair beneath her ear. Tomoyo's breath caught in her chest.

"Eriol..."

"I will be back." he kissed her forehead gently and left.

_Please please, keep Eriol safe... Please..._

Tomoyo now uttered a silent prayer, tears rolling down her face. It was so dark, and she was scared to death. It had been more than an hour since he left. What the heck had happened?

She searched the canopy of dark that surrounded her, trying her best to see through the darkness that enveloped her. But it was too dark. The only light she saw came from the stars, but they were so dimly lit that night that it didn't really help her that much. She tried to move her leg, and gave a cry of pain as the sprain burned and hurt.

"Eriol..." she murmured. "Eriol..."

She groped blindly through the darkness, clutching onto the twigs, and trying all her best to walk on her other foot. It was hard; each movement sent waves of pain to her already tired body. But she had to move. She had to go to Eriol. No matter what.

Full of fresh determination, she made her way out of the woods. The twigs and branches bruised her frail arms, but that was not the problem now. She searched blindly, following the sounds until finally, she reached the end of the woods.

Her eyes opened wide in shock at what she saw.

The place was in shambles, people in blue wrecking the houses. They were shouting their names! She shielded herself behind one of the big trees and watched in horror as they broke into every house, wrecking everything in their way. The people inside their homes all shrieked in terror and fear at the sight of them. Guns were shot, and things shattered and broke.

She couldn't handle it anymore. Those people were all dying... because of them.

She had to go; she had to leave. She had to find Eriol now and leave them in peace. Now.

Ignoring the pain in her leg, she staggered towards their house, her tears blinding her. It took her a long time to do it; having to stray in the shadows to avoid getting caught. It took all her cunning to do it, and she was grateful for the mind that God gave her.

She reached the house, noticing that all the lights were on. Blood was on the floor. She gasped in horror. _Was he...?_

"Eriol?"

She heard a low moan from inside the house.

"Eriol!" she cried. She rushed inside, holding the walls for support. There, by the living room, lay Eriol, all mangled and bloody. Fresh tears leaked from her eyes as it traced the lines of pure red blood on his bruised body. She trembled at the sight of him, but knelt down beside him and took his blood-covered hand in hers.

"Eriol?"

Tomoyo began tearing his shirt, looking at his wound. She gasped as she saw a bullet-sized hole below his chest. Eriol slowly opened his eyes, and she turned her face to him. Eriol saw her face shining with sweat, her amethyst pools were filled with fear and concern, but dipped with determination.

"Eriol, I'm here. You'll be safe." she assured.

"Tomoyo..." he moaned, reaching his hand to her wet cheek. "I don't think I can make it."

"You've already gone this far without getting caught! We can still leave Eriol... We have a shot at this. Please Eriol, don't die on me!"

"Tomoyo..." a small smile formed on his pale face. "They thought I was a guard, how stupid."

Tomoyo ignored him. "This is going to hurt." she said. "Close your eyes."

"I'm in more pain than you know."

"Shut up." she gulped. "I'm getting the bullet out, you know."

Eriol chuckled. She sucked in a huge breath then dipped two fingers inside his wound. He winced; but did not complain. Sweat trickled on Tomoyo's brow as she searched for that nasty bullet...

"There." her fingers tightened around something cold. "Here goes."

She pulled it out with all the gentleness she had had. But despite all that, Eriol still cried in pain.

"I'm sorry..." she placed the silver bullet on the floor. More tears leaked from her eyes.

"Thank you, Tomoyo." he murmured gratefully.

Tomoyo grimaced then put a piece of cloth on his wound. "We need to get you to a doctor."

"Let's get out of here first." he suggested.

"OK, OK." she put her hand gently on his back as he stood up. "But are you sure you can do it?"

"I can." he grinned.

Tomoyo put her hand on his shoulder as his hand snaked around her waist. She sucked in a huge breath as he did, her heart beating faster than usual.

"Match my pace, OK?" Eriol nodded. "One... two..."

--

After borrowing a strong, dark horse from an old man, the two set off, trying to find a doctor. They traveled in the dead of night, trying not to attract attention from anyone. They settled in a rather large hospital in a wealthy-looking village, knowing that the tools there would be far better than in their old town. The two were taken care off; and advised to get the same room.

Eriol stayed asleep for two days; but Tomoyo slept more, completely exhausted by the past events. When she did wake up, Eriol was watching her with gentle eyes.

"Eriol?" she called, trying to get up. Her head felt all groggy and full of mushy liquid, so she plopped down on her pillow again.

"You alright?" Eriol's voice was anxious.

"Just a little light-headed, I guess." she opened her eyes and stared up at Eriol, whose handsome face was filled with bandages. "Are you okay? You look..." she broke off, not wanting to say anything.

"Horrible? I know." he smiled, not the least bit offended. "This is my karma for not going back to you..."

His azure eyes were now filled with sadness. Tomoyo reached out her hand to stroke his face.

"It's not your fault..." she whispered, trying to assure him. But Eriol shook his head, frowning. "It really isn't."

"I made you walk in a village full of soldiers just to save me. Your leg was even broken! What if something happened to you?!" his eyes were fierce, as well as his voice. "I regret having to put you in all this danger--" his eyes were filled with deep hurt--"And not protecting you."

"But you have..." Tomoyo murmured, her eyes now filled with tears. "You always have."

She stroked his face gently, then wiped the tears on his cheek. Eriol was staring at her, his guilty eyes looking into the deep depths of her amethyst ones...

Suddenly, his strong hands found its way to her waist, then he pulled herself to him.

"I'll always keep you safe from now on. I promise."

They stayed there for seconds... minutes, or even hours, their deep embrace giving them all the comfort and safety they needed. Finally, Tomoyo decided to speak up, her breathing already jagged.

"Eriol... don't you think they'll try to find us now?"

They broke off; looking into each other's eyes. Eriol suddenly grinned then put her in his arms and carried her.

"Eriol!" she cried angrily, but her eyes were laughing. "Put me down!"

"No can do, Miss Tomoyo..." he pushed the hospital window open, laughing. "Because you're under my care from now on."

_Ba dump... Ba dump..._

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Tomoyo prodded on as Eriol walked down the stairs. Nurses were looking at them, pointing to each other and giggling. "Do you think I'm not capable of taking care of myself?"

"Mm-hmm." They were out of the hospital now; where the dark horse, its black coat glimmering, waited for them. Eriol settled her on the horse gently, then pulled himself beside her.

"Hold on tight." he clutched the reigns of the horse; his eyes on her.

_Ba dump... Ba dump... Ba dump..._

"Eriol..."

His face was inches from her; and she felt his cool breath fan her face. His azure eyes were mesmerizing. So deep. So... beautiful. Suddenly, his eyes turned cold. He pulled away from her and focused his eyes on the road.

Something hard fell on her stomach.

"Let's go," he muttered gruffly. He pulled on the reigns, and they were off.

Tomoyo stared at the place around her, but could not make out where they were. She only saw blurry shapes... because her eyes were blinded with tears.

--

shika: Hmmm... What could happen next? What's the reason for Tomoyo's tears? Where could Sakura and Syaoran be? Find out in the next chapters to come!

Thanks again to all the lovely reviews, I loved it! Review, m'kay? PLEASE!!!!

**Godbless!**


	12. Leads

**Wish Upon A Star**

**shika hiiragizawa**

**Summary:**  
In a world where mistakes are not allowed, two orphan girls struggle to be free and happy, but The Mistress does not allow them. Suddenly, a man comes to save them. Will they find their happiness or be back at The Mistress's evil clutches? ExT, SxS

--

**Property Of Eriol **- You'll find out why he's like that, SOON :D

**AngelEmCuti** - Thanks! I hope you keep on reading! :))

**emerald325** - Thanks! :] Here's the next chapter! I hope you love this one, too.

**cullen4ever96** - It's okay, ü thanks for the flattering review. I hope my next chapters will still be good :P i sooo LOVE ExT pairings too!

**cheng** - I feel relieved too. I was actually thinking of something else, but I think what I posted was better. :D You'll find out soon, so please keep reading.. Thanks! :))

**13opals** - She was crying because Eriol suddenly became all cold and unfeeling. You'll know why soon. It's okay to burst out, I'm cool with it. SxS? Oh thank you! Haha! Keep reading, okay? :))

**Super-Soda-Can** - Haha! :) Thanks for reading!

**tomoyo - amethyst** - It's a good thing Tomoyo's gentle, or it may have been worse! Haha! XD

Here's the next chapter for my kind readers and reviewers! If you'd like to suggest anything, I'd be glad to kind. Just drop by. More reviews, please?

**Enjoy!**

--

Banging his fist angrily on the table, King Li listened as his servants reported their fruitless searches for the four teenagers. He thought of getting out and finding them himself, but he was now confined inside the walls of his castle, having tons of work to do. Being a King wasn't easy. He could only send his spies around the world to look for his son. He knew that these spies passed series of tests and exams, and they were the best in England, but he could not fathom why they couldn't even find two princes and two stupid girls. He banged his arm on the mahogany table again.

"We--we'll find them, Your Majesty, we will." the servant stuttered, his whole body quivering with fear.

"ENOUGH OF THE FOOLISH TALK!!"

Another bang on the table. The servant jumped at the sound. The King closed his eyes, trying to calm himself down. His nostrils flared as he took deep breaths. The servant quietly whimpered in front of the King's desk, as he waited fearfully. In his head, he wanted to run away from the beast in front of him, but he had no choice but to stay and listen to his shouts and criticism.

"Where's Adolf?"

The servant sighed in relief, he was expecting another round of shouts. "I--in the guest room, sire. He was preparing to leave."

"Very well, call him here when he is done. And do not come back here unless you have good news for me, your face disgusts me." That was the servant's cue to leave, so he bowed gratefully and hurriedly left the room. As he closed the door, he heard the sound of the phone ringing.

King Li rolled his eyes and angrily took the receiver.

"Who is this?" His voice was rough and cold. He wasn't trying to hide his anger from anybody.

"This is The Mistress, King Li." Her cool voice was also pulsing with anger.

"What is it?" he barked. "I'm not in the mood for small talk, because of your girls, Mistress."

"That's why I called. Apparently, King Li, the records of Sakura's parents are missing... I figured they could be there."

King Li's pulse quickened, taking in The Mistress's words fully. _Of course,_ he thought,_ where else would they go?_

"Where are they?" he asked, his anger now slipping away. He was finding new leads, and he could find his son soon. He hastily grabbed a piece of paper and pen from his desk.

"Slow down your horses, King Li." He could feel her smirking from the other line, "It's good that I have a great memory because I remember exactly where Sakura's parents live. I always had second thoughts on taking them back, since they were so useless, so I memorized their addresses, just to be sure..."

King Li hastily scribbled every single word he heard, nearly breaking the pen and tearing the paper he was holding with all his excitement. He listened carefully to The Mistress's words; one mistake and all could go wrong. He cannot afford mistakes anymore. He already lost his son twice.

In his mind, new plans began to form, the new ones always better than the latter. He took into account his son's strengths and weaknesses, and Eriol's too. The little girls were harmless. They needed no special measures. All the people in the castle-- the maids, the cooks, the servants-- were all terrified as the room of the King stood locked, even at dinnertime. A frightened servant came to knock to announce dinner, but the King didn't even speak to him, nor let him open the door.

They all talked in silent whispers, praying for the four innocent teenagers whose lives were certainly in danger. The whole castle stood silent, scared that their words might reach the King's ears, and get into the same danger.

Only King Li's evil laugh echoed throughout the castle.

**Chapter XII: Leads**

"Syaoran?"

Her words were drowned by the thunder that fought with the lightning in the dark gray sky. Rain pelted mercilessly onto the roof of their carriage, but inside its wooden interior, they were both left unscathed.

"S--Syaoran?"

Her voice was now trembling with fear as the storm raged outside. She felt cold as the wind seeped through the small openings in the carriage. She wrapped her jacket around herself, and took deep breaths to calm herself down. Her breath came out as a white fog, signaling that the place was too cold. She turned to Syaoran who was sleeping deeply, and arranged his jacket, watching as his breath also came out as a mist.

When she heard their horses neigh in fright, her eyes darted to the foggy window, where the blurred shapes of dark trees swayed to the wind's command. The dark gray sky made everything look worse; it was like they were in a horror movie. The trees looked like big monsters...

"Syaoran, p--please...wake up..." she pleaded, gently rubbing his arm. Cold chills were running down her spine, which had nothing to do with the weather.

Syaoran moved to one side of the small seat, completely unaware of the storm. Lightning flashed again; and Sakura had to put her hand in her mouth to stifle her screams. Her frightened eyes locked onto Syaoran, as she shook his body again, this time with a little more force. Finally, the auburn-haired lad opened his eyes.

"What's wrong?" he mumbled sleepily, rubbing his eyes.

"There's a storm outside, Syaoran... The-- the horses..." her voice was quivering. She studied his face and concentrated on it, trying hard not to look at the windows...

"They'll be fine." he assured, now sitting up. He noticed that her green eyes were filled with fright, and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Come on, Sakura, don't be scared." he whispered, "I'm here." All at once, Sakura's fear was gone, like a light switch being turned off.

"Where will we head to?" Sakura asked, trying to change the topic. Syaoran pulled away, smiling.

"When this storm clears up, we need to head to a ship's bay... We actually had plans because we anticipated splitting up..." As he spoke, Sakura's eyes sparkled. They might have a chance to meet again!

"We're going to America, Sakura."

--

The next day, when the ferocious storm had finally died down, the couple headed through the forest in their carriage, looking for signs of a new village. Syaoran had told her that they should find a village that was beside the sea, and ask for a ride towards America. Only a few villages had enough money to raise funds for big ships that can reach America, so it was quite hard to find. As the horse galloped under the bright morning sky, the two were talking, trying to know more about each others' lives.

"Syaoran," Sakura said, "When are you supposed to become king?"

Syaoran kept going, his eyes on the road. His face was taut; like she had just asked him the worst. He stayed silent for a few moments before answering.

"Actually, since the king"--He flinched--"is quite old, I have to get married. He wants to retire, you see, and teach me about the basics of being a king. That's why we both went to different kingdoms... He was trying to find me a queen unlike my mother."

"Unlike your mother?" Sakura repeated, looking dumbstruck. Silence filled them again, only the galloping of the horses were heard as they ran on the makeshift path in the forest. Syaoran's eyes were now blazing with anger as he pulled on the horses' reigns with a little more force than before.

"I'm sorry, Syaoran." came Sakura's concerned reply, as the horses neighed in pain. Her warm hand darted to his, trying to calm him down. "I-I shouldn't have asked."

The wind whistled through the trees as they reached a clearing. She could now see the hard lines of his face, which was now wet with tears.

"Syaoran, please--"

"No, you should know." His voice was strong and hard, with a bitter edge to it. "My mother was very kind and loving, the opposite of my father. She loved me in a million ways. I loved her, too. I never learned to love my father beause he never saw me as a son."

They had now reached a small pond, where Syaoran pulled the reigns gently. The horses neighed gratefully as they began to drink the water in the pond. Syaoran went out of his seat, unable to look into Sakura's eyes. He quickly grabbed a jug from the carriage. His hands shook as he silently dunked the jug inside the clear water, staring down all the time. Sakura waited patiently for him, sensing that he was getting ready to tell her the whole thing.

When he sat down beside her, he drank hungrily from the jug, and offered her some water. She nodded quietly, taking it and sipping from it, looking at Syaoran from the corner of her eye. He was looking ahead, his brow furrowed in concentration. He heaved a huge sigh before turning back to her.

"My mother taught me how to love, and how to appreciate even the smallest things that seem useless in the eyes of many. She taught me that violence was a very bad thing. In the kingdom, of course there was violence, and she... she asked me a favor. She asked me to stop violence when I become king. My father, however, resisted vehemently to the idea. He beat me up when I stood up for others, or when I said no to violence, because he thought I was too weak. My mother protected me... and she was beaten, too."

As he paused, his whole body stiffened and his hands automatically balled into fists. His face was filled with unmeasurable pain, but Sakura fought the urge to hold him. She had a feeling the worst of the story was coming, and he was readying himself for it.

"In the end... she died because of his merciless beating."

Sakura gasped as tears began to flow from her emerald eyes, comprehension dawning in her mind. But she remained quiet, knowing his story wasn't over yet.

"He hated me for knowing how to love, and trained me to become ferocious and mean. But I kept my mom's word. I never did my father's commands. I would get severe beating for that, but that meant nothing to me. I knew what was right, and I stood up for it."

"Syaoran, I'm-I'm sorry..." Her warm hands clasped his shivering hands, squeezing them gently. "I'm so sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry for anything." he said. "I'm actually glad you asked. That would make you know everything, and maybe..."

His voice faltered as he looked at her, his eyes careful. Sakura's eyes gently prodded him to move on, as she squeezed his hands once again. "Maybe?"

"Maybe... you'd accept me for exactly who I am."

"Of course I do, Syaoran!" Sakura smiled, looking into the anguish in his eyes, hidden deep beneath its dark depths. "Now I understand why you were so mean the first time we met. You didn't want me to marry someone I didn't want. I also understand why you continuously save us. It's because of your love for us... and I thank you for that. I thank your kind mother for making you such a wonderful person. And I know, up there, your mother is very proud of you bcause of all the people you saved and cared for. Because you knew what is right."

Syaoran's chocolate brown eyes softened, a smile now on his sad face. "Thank you, Sakura. Thank you."

Sakura smiled back, lifting one of her hands and placing them on his cheek and wiping his nearly dried tears. "You don't have to."

"Sakura," Syaoran murmured gently, scooping her in his arms. "Tell me about yours."

"My-- my family?" she stuttured. "I never really had the chance to meet mine, so--OH!"

Sakura gasped, and her lips formed a small-O shape as she suddenly remembered something.

"What is it, Sakura?" Syaoran asked, gently rocking her out of her reverie.

"I forgot! I have the address of my house!" She shoved her hand inside her pocket and pulled out her family's letter, along with the address. Her emerald eyes gleamed with childish happiness as she handed Syaoran the papers that held evidence that she had a family. A real one. Syaoran studied it for a moment, then looked back at her.

"Where did you get this?" His eyes were serious as he studied the letter and the paper containing the address, making sure the handwriting was the same. He noticed that the loops in the g's and the dots in the i's looked the same, so it may be real.

"I stole it from The Mistress's study, Syaoran. Although, I didn't find anything about Tomoyo's family..."

"Is this the only copy?" Syaoran asked. "The Mistress might station her guards there... and father may know about this if she told her."

It took a moment before Sakura remembered her daring trip to The Mistress's study. She closed her eyes, letting the images wash over her. "It was inside a folder... I guess that was the only one. They don't make multiple copies of handwritten letters, do they?"

"Moot point," Syaoran agreed, "Let's go, then. I think this will make you very happy."

Little did they know.

--

shika: Oooh! Same address, different people. What could happen?

I hope you like this one, like I always do. Review PLEASE?!:) Some reviews could really help. :D

**Godbless!**


	13. Postive and Negative

**Wish Upon A Star**

**shika hiiragizawa**

**Summary:**  
In a world where mistakes are not allowed, two orphan girls struggle to be free and happy, but The Mistress does not allow them. Suddenly, a man comes to save them. Will they find their happiness or be back at The Mistress's evil clutches? ExT, SxS

--

Before we continue on, I would like to thank these very kind people for reviewing:

**tomoyo-amethyst** - Yeah, they really are. Read on to know. Thanks for the review!

**Property of Eriol** - He is a mean person, after all. I hate him too!

**cheng **- Scroll down to know what happens:)

**emerald325 **- Thank you! I know. That would be absolutely good news if they all got back together. :)

**cullen4ever96** - Thanks for the nice compliment! Yes yes, he's sooo noble that's why we all LOVE him! :D Especially his dearest Sakura.

**AngelEmCuti **- Thanks! Read on!! :))

Sooo... Here goes! :D

--

With her waist-length red hair swaying in rhythm with her thin hips as she moved, Kaho Mizuki walked towards her parent's room, her face completely serious. And when she strikes an expression like that, not even the King, her own father, could disobey her. The beautiful 18-year old knocked professionally on his parent's door and opened it when her parents gave her permission to enter.

It was like looking into a mirror as she saw her mother. Even at age 30, they had the same tall, willowy frame, though her mother's curves were more pronounced. Their long dark red hair looked like it was on fire, as it rested on their backs. Pale skin as smooth and white as porcelain shone through the dim light in the room. They had the same mouth, same ears... The only difference was their eyes- her mother, Melanie, had electric blue orbs, while she, Kaho, stared at her with mesmerizing red eyes that could bring a building to ashes.

Behind Melanie, resting beneath the canopy of elegant burgundy sheets on the large bed, stood her father. His face was covered in a book. Ignoring her mother, Kaho walked past her towards her father.

"Why, have you no manners, young lady?" she stormed, placing her hands on her small hips.

She rolled her eyes and sat down on the bed beside her father. Her father looked up from his book as he felt the bed move. The same red eyes stared at Kaho, but framed with glasses. Brown hair covered his round face. He was quite plump, his round belly protruding from the dark blankets. But unlike his wife, his face was kinder, more considerate.

"What is it, Kaho, dear?" he asked gently, putting the leather-bound book down as he noticed her serious expression.

"Reading again, Father?" she mused, eyeing the book he laid on the bed.

"To kill time, yes," he said, chuckling. He noticed her serious eyes and stopped. "Melanie, dear, why don't you sit here with me? It looks like our daughter has something to talk about."

Melanie moved silently to his side, not touching him. Sighing, she looked at her daughter. "So you really are leaving?"

"Yes, Mother. I want to go to America." came the reply of Kaho, her voice ringing with unmistakable finality.

"Isn't there any way we can convince you not to?" Daniel Mizuki asked, his gentle eys now on her daughter's serious face.

"No." Her voice was cold. "I don't want to marry Syaoran, anyway."

"But, Kaho, you have to." Her father pleaded, his eyes filled with worry.

Her mother laughed, a cold, victorious laugh that echoed throughout the room. "It seems like the beauty doesn't run in the family, since Prince Eriol rejected you."

Kaho's pale hands turned into fists, ready to give her mother a punch in the face to ruin her so-called beautiful face. Melanie was one of the most beautiful women in the world, with more than half of the kings asking for her hand in marriage when she was quite young. They bought large, expensive, beautiful things for her to win her love, but she was unkind and cruel. She rejected all their attempts to make her fall in love with them. But in the end, her parents forced her to marry someone, Daniel in particular, and now she sits as queen. That doesn't stop her admirers from trying, though. Kaho, however, had less admirers, and the only one she wanted- the cool, handsome, and cunning Prince Eriol- didn't seem to like her.

This brought her own world to shambles, when Eriol visited their castle with his parents, to come look for a suitable wife. Eriol's parents knew about the famed beauty of Melanie, since Eriol's father was one of the men who was enticed by her, expecting the Mizuki's only daughter to have the same degree of beauty as her mother. Eriol's father was disappointed by her; and told his son not to choose her. Eriol, of course, was only too happy to oblige.

She had used her every power to make him fall, but the expression in his azure eyes never changed. But with just one look, he made her fall for him... It was deeper than what she expected. Now, she was still healing the wounds of his past rejection... But it was hard. She had to leave, and escape her mother's clutches, whose eyes always laughed when she saw her own ugly daughter.

"Stop, Ela, I think that's enough." Daniel commanded quietly, but Kaho still heard him. He turned to her only daughter, his eyes sad. "If you want to go, there's no way to stop you. Just, just come back, will you?"

The intensity and sadness in her kind father's words made her want to unpack her bags this instant and stay, but she was having a hard time trying to live with her pride-filled mother.

"I will," she murmured quietly, and gave her father a swift peck on the cheek. He wrapped her arms arounds her only daughter.

"I'm sorry, Kaho-chan," he whispered, careful not to let his wife hear. Tears formed from his eyes at the thought of her only daughter leaving, her only comfort and friend in the castle filled with his wife's cruelty and pride. But he understood her, and knew the pain she was in, having fallen in love when he was still young, and being rejected, too. But she was experiencing worse pain that him, since Melanie was being so egoistic. Every sharp word she screeched made her cry. It was now time to let her go to find her happiness.

"I love you, Dad," she whispered sweetly.

"I love you too, Kaho."

They heard Melanie's cold laugh again, and Daniel squeezed his child's hand.

"Go," he muttered, pulling away from her embrace. Kaho nodded silently.

Without even a look at her mother, she turned her heel and left the castle that she never called home.

**Chapter XIII: Positive and Negative**

In the darkness of the night, Eriol finally noticed lights in the distance. He pulled their horse's reigns gently, prodding it to move faster, while keeping his other hand on the woman sleeping soundly on his chest. He looked at her for a moment, as her purples tresses waved with the wind, then adjusted her closer to his chest.

The village loomed in front of them, and he noticed that it was a big city. He knew they could be caught there, but he had to stay inside. They needed food and clothes badly. Tomoyo also needed to sleep in a real bed. When they neared the city gates, he slowed the horse to a trot, then pulled the hood of his coat to his face.

Scary looking guards in dark uniforms glared at them as they passed. Their pins glowed gold and their weapons shone in the moonlight, bragging their greatness. One was standing by the middle of the dark, steel bars, and the two others stood by the side.

"What do you want, stranger?" The guard on the left side of the gate, probably the leader, growled in a deep voice.

"I just need some food and some lodging," Eriol's voice rang with strength, "This girl here needs some rest."

The two guards eyed the Tomoyo in her white dress with much suspicion, but the guard in the left nodded gruffly. The one in the middle opened the gates quietly. Eriol pulled the reigns gently, and the horse trotted inside. They heard a squeak as the gates slammed shut, and entered the new village.

Most of the houses on the cobbled streets had their lights closed. Only the bars were open, with the sound of yells and glasses clinking. Eriol moved along the foggy streets, eyeing the huts for a kind looking cottage.

He found an inn at the end of the street, it's light warm and homy. He made the horse stop, then looked at the sleeping angel in his arms.

"Tomoyo, wake up," he murmured gently in a sweet voice.

The young woman groaned-clearly she didn't want to wake up yet- and snuggled closer to Eriol's chest. Eriol, sensing her reluctance, chuckled playfully, and moved one of his hands to stroke her hair. Tomoyo purred quietly, liking what he was doing.

Smiling, he climbed out of the horse gently and scooped the sleeping angel in his arms. Using one hand, he tied the horse's reigns to a stable nearby and entered the inn. After talking to the woman at the counter, he took her to their room and laid her gently on the bed. The place was dark; the only light came from the moon the shone from the window above the bed.

Tomoyo moaned as he pulled the sheets over her.

"Don't leave," she murmured, her voice thick with sleep.

"I have to, Tomoyo-chan, I'm going to ask the woman where's the harbor near hear."

"Harbor?" she murmured, dragging her closer to her. "You can ask that tomorrow. Sleep, please."

Eriol chuckled. "We have to get to America if you want to see Sakura again."

"Sakura?" Her eyes fluttered open, and she stared at him. His face betrayed no signs of lies, just plain truth.

"Sleep, Tomoyo," he whispered, cupping her cheek with his hand, "I'll be back."

But Tomoyo's eyes were already wide open, sparkling like a child's eyes, filled with hope. "Will we really see them?"

Eriol smiled as he sat on the bed next to her. He stroked her hair gently, watching her hopeful face. "We had this planned, Tomoyo. Trust me, we will."

"That's good to hear..." she yawned and closed her eyes. "Sleep after, okay?"

"Okay, Tomoyo." Eriol was smiling as he adjusted the sheets to the already sleeping angel.

--

"Sakura, I think we're here." Syaoran said, checking the address again. He had asked the people in the street, and they pointed to this place. He nugded Sakura gently, who was sleeping soundly by his side.

"We're here?" she asked sleepily, rubbing her eyes.

"I think so. Look," he pointed to the house in front of them. It was a small, wooden house that looked old but cozy and nice. Warm lights seeped through the windows. In the darkness, they saw the outlines of bushes and a fence in front. Syaoran saw Sakura smile.

"It's so beautiful." she whispered happily. "Thank you, Syaoran."

"Let's go, then." Smiling back, he placed her hand in his and walked towards the house that Sakura dreamed of since her childhood. They reached the fence, and Sakura looked at Syaoran with nervous eyes.

"Do I look okay?" she asked, weaving her hands through her dark hair. A pair of strong hands enveloped her and kissed her nose.

"You always look perfect, my sweet angel."

A faint blush appeared on her cheeks and she bowed her head down in embarrasment. Syaoran chuckled as he placed his hand on her chin and lifted her face. "Go on, call them. You miss them, don't you? I'll be here."

"You won't leave?" she whipered, her sweet breath fanning his face.

"I won't. Ever." His words rang with truth, and his eyes burned with such passion that melted Sakura's heart.

"I love you."

She said this for the first time, and it bought a sense of rightness to both of them. Sakura's heart fluttered at her own words, and her heartbeat quickened.

A pair of warm lips encased her, and she moaned as Syaoran kissed her, his kiss deep but true. When they were both panting, he pulled off, only to place a strand of her dark hair beneath her ear.

"I love you too."

"Syaoran..."

"Now call them, before I do anything else."

Sakura nodded, then eyed the house nervously. She took a deep breath and called.

"He--hello?"

Silence. Sakura called again, this time louder.

"Hello?"

"Come--come in," the voice was strained, and Syaoran and Sakura exchanged a look.

"Must be busy," Sakura whispered, not wanting anything to change her bubbly mood.

Syaoran nodded as he agreed with her. "Goodluck," he whispered as they reached the door.

Sakura took another deep breath and tried to push the fence with her trembling fingers...

Darkness claimed them both before Sakura had a chance to finish.

--

In the small inn where Tomoyo and Eriol slept, the morning light seeped through the windows, waking Eriol from his slumber. As he groaned, he noticed something heavy on top of him, and rubbed his eyes. Dark purples tresses tumbled on his chest. _This could only be...?_

"Tomoyo," he whispered sweetly, pulling her closer to him.

"Mm-hmm..." she murmured, smiling against his skin.

"You're awake already?"

"No..." came the slurred reply of Tomoyo. "I'm still...asleep."

"We have to wake up, we have to go."

"Can it not be later, please?" she pleaded, her legs tangling with his, locking him onto the bed. "It's too early."

"Well," he was chuckling happily as he tickled her, "No."

Tomoyo laughed, now facing him. Her laugh was like the sound of chimes, and he liked it very much. Her face was so beautiful as it lay inches away from Eriol's face.

"Pretty please?" she whispered, her warm breath fanning his face, her long tresses tickling his neck.

It was a minute, or two, when they stayed like that. They just stared into each other's eyes, their arms wrapped around each other. Eriol was the one who broke the contact, clearing his throat professionally.

"You're awake. Let's go."

Tomoyo stared at him in utter confusion as his face turned into a complete smooth, unemotional mask. The minutes before, he was just laughing with her, and the next... Did she do anything wrong? Were her words completely bad?

She kept on fighting with the thoughts in her head as they rode on their horse, taking a glimpse at Eriol from time to time. There was no talking; his hard eyes were facing the road completely. About two inches of space was laid in between them, not like before. As the traveled under the baking hot sun, Eriol avoided her touch completely.

_What was wrong?_

Tomoyo's glassy eyes found it better to stare at the hot sun.

--

shika: I know, I know the title was kinda abstract... But it had all everything to do with the whole chapter:D What happened to Syaoran and Sakura? o.O What's with the dark and cold Eriol?

Find out soon! Read and REVIEW please! :D


	14. Questions and Answers

**Wish Upon A Star**

**shika hiiragizawa**

**Summary:**  
In a world where mistakes are not allowed, two orphan girls struggle to be free and happy, but The Mistress does not allow them. Suddenly, a man comes to save them. Will they find their happiness or be back at The Mistress's evil clutches? ExT, SxS

--

So SORRY for the late update guys! College life is really, REALLY difficult. Before we start, let me all thank my wonderful reveiwers:

tomoyo-amethyst - We'll see. I spent loads of time trying to write this, and I hope you'll like how it comes out. :)

AngelEmCuti - Thanks! They'll be okay, somehow. You know we both love them. :D

cheng - Thank you! :) Happiness and sadness are always there, hand in hand.

emerald325 - I'm glad I made my audience feel something. This is how it goes. Thanks huh?

Kawaii-ne16 - No, Eriol doesn't like Kaho. It's the other way around. You'll find out how things go soon. :)

Kirsten - Thank you very much!!! :) That's sooo sweet. :)

hazel_eyes_02 - Thank you! ü I hope you follow through with me.

cullen4ever96 - Thank you! I hope I don't kill any dose of the suspense in the later chapters. I'll do my best! You'll see what happens.

0jaz0 - Wow, thanks! Review here too, okay? Thanks!

Halle78657 - Thank you, thank you, thank you!

Property of Eriol - Calm down with Eriol, :) Haha! I hope these things turns okay. :D

Arin - Don't be mad please? I hope you like this one. It's okay, it's still a review. Thanks by the way. :)

Here goes!

--

It all started this creepy night. I know this is the same place; the same dark, frightening chamber where all my fears lay...

It was the place where The Mistress beat me.. It was the dark dungeon in the deep depths of the castle, where no one but The Mistress and her victims could enter. The rough cement floor was dirty and damp, the dark walls seeping with wetness from some broken pipe nearby. My frail hands fastened tightly onto rusting chains, leading onto drops of dried blood of the centuries that lay on the floor. It was as if we weren't the first ones to be be beaten up there. I screamed and yelled painfully as her merciless whip slashed unto my back. Her ugly face looked glorious, laughing maniacally in the darkness.

It was too much.

"Please!" I begged. I dangled the chains, my already bleeding hands trying to move, but to no avail. My eyes were filled with agonized tears sliding through my face along with my sweat.

The whip slashed on my back again, and I yelled. My screams were enough to awaken the dead. But my pleas only echoed inside the four walls of the sound-proof dungeon. No matter how hard I screamed, no one would save me. Noticing my helplessness, The Mistress laughed and swished the whip again.

"Please, please-- NO!!" Too late - its angry tongue made its mark across my mangled back. I lay flat on the floor, my body already shaking with unmeasurable pain. Thick red blood oozed on the floor, replacing the dried blood.

I always thought that some guy named Eriol had saved me, along with his friend, Syaoran, but those thoughts didn't seem so bright. Maybe I was dreaming about them... I only knew Sakura, The Mistress, and Amy... But then, vague images came into my dizzy head, making me remember...

But it is just a dream. How could it be real? If it were real, then why am I being whipped here?

I screamed in pain as the whip cut its way through my back again. Now, if this was the dream, why did the whip feel so real?

Why does it hurt?

But it doesn't hurt as much as they pain Eriol gave me... A bell ticked in my mind, making me remember everything about him. His face stayed sharp in my mind's eye, his dark eyes, his smile... And everything else he did.

One minute he was kind and sweet, then the next minute he was all cold and distant. It was like he had some kind of disorder. The weird thing about it is that only happened when we left together.

"Had enough, young lady?" The Mistress' triumph voice woke me from my thoughts, but not from the pain. Now that I remembered him, everything felt strangely insignificant.

It was as if her whip wasn't the worst thing that could hurt me...

"Not enough, then?" she said, aiming the whip at my back again.

I could remember crying in pain as the whip hit me again and again. But if the pain was because of the whip or Eriol, I did not know.

**Chapter XIV: Questions** **and Answers**

"Tomoyo? TOMOYO!!" A warm hand tapped Tomoyo's pale cheek, and another moved her sweaty tresses away from her face. The angel's face was filled with terror, although her pale eyelids were closed. Sweat and tears mixed on her face. While trembling, she whimpered in her sleep, crying for help...

"Please, Tomoyo, TOMOYO!!"

Tomoyo awoke with a gasp, her wet eyes staring in disbelief at her surroundings. When her eyes started to focus, the only face she noticed was the pale, anxious face inches from hers. The azure eyes were only on her, checking every part to see if she was alright. He could only be..?

"Eriol?" came the small whisper of the maiden. Her brain started to work out what the real dream was...

"Tomoyo," the deep voice of Eriol calmed her senses down, like an antidote to pain. His eyes continued to survey her, checking her everywhere. "Are you alright?"

Tomoyo could only nod as images of her dream dawned upon her. Her whole body started to tremble in fear as she remembered her real memories in The Mistress's dungeon, screaming and shrieking for what seemed like an eternity as The Mistress's leather whip murdered her.

"What happened in your dream?" he probed, his eyes still on her. Tomoyo could only look down, afraid to tell Eriol the truth. She knew that Syaoran told them about the scars on their back, but little did they know exactly how it was done. Those weren't exactly happy memories, so she repressed them in her mind as much as possible. But still it haunted her, like the way ghost stories frighten children, and she was afraid it would continue to haunt her for life lest The Mistress stopped trying to find them.

"Please tell me." his voice was low but fearful, his warm hand clasing over her cold ones, as if wanting her to share everything... But she couldn't. She couldn't hurt him. The events were too painful for anyone's ears. She had to lie, she had no other choice.

"I had... a bad dream," her voice was trembling, even thinking about it made her scared... But Eriol continued to coax the truth from her, his voice sweet and gentle and concerned.

Tomoyo would trade everything just to hear that voice, and not to hear the cold, unfeeling counterpart of it. In her dream, that was the greatest thing that hurt her. The Mistress's whip seemed small to his indifference to her. In her weakness, the maiden began to tell him the story...

"I... I dreamt of being whipped by HER." She knew that even without telling the name, he would understand. He always would. And he did, nodding and encouraging her to tell more. His sweetness was still there, and she craved for it like a drug. She wanted it. She needed it. So she answered him.

"Whenever we made mistakes, we were locked inside The Mistress's dungeon for about a week... The dungeon was large, dark, rough... and bloody." The maiden flinched, remembering how much blood she had lost everytime The Mistress kept her there. In her mind's eye, she could evensee the blood-drenched floor and walls and smell the rusty iron like it was real. She whimpered as tears filled her eyes.

"Tomoyo... Shhh... She won't hurt you anymore." Tomoyo found herself on his lap, and she nestled herself in his chest. In his strong arms, she felt like his words were true. He would fight her fears away. That is... if he stayed that way.

"That's not the only thing that hurts me..." Tomoyo whispered, clutching his shirt with her cold hand. She quickly bit her tongue at her mistake, tasting blood immediately. _Stupid,_ she thought,_ he doesn't need to know that._

She completely regretted her words when his hand found her chin and propped her face close to his so his dark eyes could see her expression. His azure eyes burned with something; she did not know what, but it made her whole body weak. With that position, she had no way of lying to him. She made a mental note to drown herself in a pool the next thing in the morning.

"You're bleeding," he whispered, his fingers grazing her bloody lip. Tomoyo's heartbeat accelerated at the touch, and her breathing hitched. What was he doing to her?

When she gazed at the dark eyes that stared at her lips, she knew she would never trade this moment for anything else. Something from the depths of her frail heart stirred and doused her from every pain she felt, like a fish pulled out of water. As he fumbled in his pocket for a hankerchief, her heart made frantic movements, and it made her feel energized and fully awake even in the middle of the night.

He wiped her bloody lips with such gentleness that it made her weak. As he put the cloth down, Tomoyo had to remind herself to stop fidgeting and calm down. But how could she? She was so close to Eriol, it made her weak.

"Now, what hurts you?"

His tone alerted her, because it was hard and business-like. The kindness and sweetness of his face was all washed away, to be replaced by a hard, still facade. His deep azure eyes were void of all emotion.

_Why?_

Where was the sweet, kind Eriol a moment ago? What happened to him?

Tomoyo found her nightmare resurfacing, now even worse than before.

--

"How long does the sleeping gas last? I'm getting queasy here."

"About soon. Its almost three hours. Be ready, the guy might get angry."

Voices of two men slowly registered in Sakura's foggy brain, their words slowly fighting the haze as she tried to comprehend their words. Images of the past washed her mind. They were supposed to visit her parent's house, but then...

She could feel the drug that was working on her make her whole body weak to the core. So they were really captured. But by whom? King Li? But then she felt no chains binding her. She only felt something soft beneath her, a bed maybe. Where was she? And where was Syaoran?

Did they get captured by some... rapists?

Fear pulsed throughout her body, completely waking her. But she continued to lie still, her eyes closed. Her senses heightened as she smelled the place. It didn't smell bad. She concentrated on comprehending the voices. So they were drugged and they had been asleep for about three hours. If they were rapists, shouldn't she be naked by now?

And where is Syaoran?

Her question was answered by a loud growl beside her.

"Where are we? Who are you?" Syaoran's voice was hard and angry, and she felt the bed move. He must've stood up.

"Hey, hey," came the reply of one of the men, the one with the kinder voice. "Please sit down. We want nobody getting hurt."

"NOBODY?" Syaoran growled. Sakura had the mental image of Syaoran's fierce face, the face that scared her off when they met. She could already image him standing on the balls of his feet, reading to attack them at any moment. "You just drugged us!"

"Please. Please calm down and let us explain." pleaded the calm voice.

"I've had enough crap! Who sent you?" Syaoran's tone had a commanding edge to it. In her head, Sakura was debating wether to wake up or not. But she was still weak. It wouldn't help Syaoran.

"No one sent us." The voice of the other man, the one with the deeper tone, rang with finality. "Now sit down. You could've been hurt if you went inside the house."

"What do you mean?" inquired Syaoran, whose voice had lowered an octave. He must've decided to calm down and hear them out.

"No one was supposed to be at father is working overnight at the university, and no one but I should be there. While I was walking home, the lights were on and both of you were walking towards it. The voice was weird, and I didn't know whose voice it was, so I drugged you and brought you here. You could've been more hurt. The strangest thing about it is men in black roamed around this village after they heard that girl's voice."

"Who--who are you?" Syaoran was completely stunned by his explanation.

Sakura finally opened her eyes. She studied the room she was in, which was only lit by a lamp on the bedside table. The curtains were harshly drawn over the dark windows. On the far corner of the room where silhouettes of two smaller one with silver hair wore glasses, while the taller one had black hair and darker peircing eyes.

"She's awake." The man with the black hair said, pointing to Sakura. Syaoran, who was standing on the other end of the bed, rushed towards her.

"Are you alright?" He asked, cupping her cheek and surveying her with worried eyes. She only answered back with a confused stare.

"What brings you to our house?" asked the man with the dark hair. Sakura looked into Syaoran's eyes, which told her to answer them. Shifting unwilling from their embrace, she turned to the two mysterious men.

"I came to seek my family." said Sakura. "I came from The Mistress's home, and I ran away with him to get to my parents. Why did you have to bring us here?"

"Sa--sakura?" his voice broke, and his dark eyes looked bewildered. "You're Sakura?"

"You--you know me?"

She was answered by a pair of strong arms encircling her.

"Sakura... My sister. I'm your brother, Touya."

Sakura's eyes were filled with tears as she hugged her brother back.

--

"Stop, please." Tomoyo fought to keep her voice steady, as they reached a stream in the middle of the forest. The sky above them was cast in a beautiful mix of pink and orange, but Tomoyo did not find it enough to brighten her disastrous day. The man beside him gently pulled the reins of their horse, who neighed gratefully.

Without exchanging any words, Tomoyo jumped down, landing rather painfully on the balls of her feet. But she did not speak. She had to keep the pain inside. She silently scooped her knapsack hanging from the horse's torso, keeping her face down. Finally, Eriol spoke, his voice guarded and still void of any emotion.

"Come before dark."

"I-I won't be long." whispered Tomoyo, hastily fastening her knapsack on her back and running towards the edge of the stream. The clear and glassy water perfectly mimicked her face, like a mirror. Everything about her face screamed exhaustion and pain, complete with a pair of bloodshot eyes and limp hair.

This is me?

Teardrops ran down the smooth water, distorting the now pained face. What was wrong with her? Shouldn't she be glad for her saviours? She even owed them her life for saving them from the evil cutches of The Mistress. No matter what the cause, shouldn't she be crying for happiness, rather than pain?

Why was it so painful? Why were his dark eyes painful to see when they weren't sparkling anymore? Why was his face so hard to look at when it was hard and taut? Before, only The Mistress' cruel and inhuman punishments scared her, but now... Just the thought of his cold face made her cry.

She gently slipped out of her clothes and dipped her toes in the water. It was nice and warm, perfect for a bath. She stepped into the water and felt the cool and soft ground at her feet. It felt nice after a day of both physical and emotional pain. She sighed as she rememebered him again...

His words came with such foreboding, that she wanted to hide behind a tree until his angry facade had ended. But when he was nice, everything seemed... perfect. But why was that so?

Why was he nice and mean? And what was she feeling?

Growing up at The Mistress's only opened her heart to pain and oppresion. She knew nothing about happiness, the only closest thing to joy she felt was when she slept without getting shouted at or beaten. And that only happened twice in her life, when The Mistress was in the hospital, suffering from some disease she did not know or remember. Like she cared. The only thing she felt for The Mistress was deep fear and anger.

After a few minutes of washing her face and body, she climbed out of the water and wrapped a towel around her body. The sky was growing dark and it was starting to get cold, so she needed to come back. Would Eriol be nice or mean when she came? Would she stand it if he was still cold?

She wrapped her arms around her legs, hugging herself as she looked up the grayish sky, trying to answer her own questions.

--

"So you're being hunted by The Mistress and his father?" Touya asked, trying to clarify everything they had told them about the past events. They were seated in the dining room, after being served with a delicious snack by the other man whose name was Yukito.

Syaoran nodded, his eyes serious. Even in the early morning, the opaque curtains were harshly drawn over the large windows. The dining room was only lit by the harsh light of the bulbs above them. It was all to keep them from the probing eyes of the men who opted to find them.

"We need to keep you safe, then. You have to get to America and find your friends and get into hiding--"

In the distance, they heard a bell tolling. All eyes turned to the clock in the far end of the room, as it turned nine. Touya stood up.

"I need to fetch my father before he arrives home." he explained, straightening his shirt. "Please take care of them, Yukito."

Yukito nodded, fetching Touya's clean plate.

"Please take care... brother." said Sakura, her eyes concerned. The serious eyes of her brother again turned soft. Finally, he had finally seen her sister, the sister he had lost through all those years. Although, there were a lot of things she needed to know. Some of which were extremely... painful.

"You too." he murmured, smiling. "Bye Syaoran, Yukito."

A flash of pain was evident in his dark eyes as he left.

--

shika: I'm so sorry if it's short, the real action comes soon. Review huh? If you have any suggestions I'd be glad to hear them. :D

Thanks for reading, please review, and Godbless!


	15. The Wick

**Wish Upon A Star**

**shika hiiragizawa**

**Summary:**  
In a world where mistakes are not allowed, two orphan girls struggle to be free and happy, but The Mistress does not allow them. Suddenly, two men comes to save them. Will they find their happiness or be back at The Mistress's evil clutches? ExT, SxS

--

**emerald325** - I hate her sooo much too!! She's mean!

**AngelEmCuti** - You think so? Thank you!

**tomoyo-amethyst **- I'd be a complete spoiler if I tell you why. Read to find out, yeah? Thanks :)

**cheng** - I'll try not to let you down with my story. Read on, I'm kinda scared that you might not like it. .

**Property of Eriol **- Haha! I think they need to be allies, because trouble is so near. XD Meiling? You'll soon find out. :D

**Kawaii-ne16** - Sorry, but this chappie might dissapoint you if you're looking for action already. But SOON, I will. Read on! :)

**cullen4ever96** - Thank you so much for that compliment! :) I hope I could write great stories for all you guys who patiently read and wait for my updates. :D

**Arin** - Thansk thanks thanks! :) I hope you like the coming chapters too. :)

THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH to my beloved readers! :) I hope I'll make it through. SOOOOO.... Here goes!

--

In the great castle of King Li, the voice of the angry king echoed through the walls of the castle, scaring every servant to his core. All were glad that they weren't the ones being shouted at, but they were all pitying the one who was talking the hot-headed king.

"You ALMOST had him?! That is not the same as having him, you wretched fool!"

The pounding of the table was heard, along with another string of shouts. "I DON'T CARE HOW YOU GET INSIDE THOSE HOUSES--JUST GET IN!!!"

A trembling servant carrying a tray of tea and bread came knocking on the door of the King's study, only to be answered by his roars.

"I DID NOT ASK TO BE DISTURBED!!"

The normal servant would just turn away and leave, but he was different. He glued his ears to the door and listened. But of course, he didn't need to. The voice of King Li was already loud.

"Just get them, by hook or by crook. Get them here before next Thursday, Adolf, I need my son to get married.--NO!!--JUST GET THEM!"

The phone slammed on its crook violently, and the servant, with wide eyes, ran towards one of the dungeons. He paused outside the metal bars, turning to the fat guard on the left side. He was cleaning his ear with his pinky finger. He pulled it out and wiped the yellow substance on his pants.

"What do you want?" he grumbled, looking at the tray and then at his cooking attire. "This isn't the kitchen, skinny."

"The king didn't want to eat," he explained to the guard rather coldly. "I'll give this to her, rather than to let it rot."

Rolling his eyes, the guard turned his back to him to roll the wheel that opened the metal bars. Metal ground against metal, making eerie noises. Finally, the gate was opened and the servant let himself in.

His footsteps echoed through the dark chamber as he walked, staring at the place in front of him. The ceiling was high and arched, and the whole place was lit by candles that hung on the gray cement posts. On either side of the chamber were metal doors, holding prisoners of different kinds. Cries, shouts, and moans were heard from the inside, but he did not bother to look. They weren't his primary concern.

At an intersection, he took left and headed to the far end of the corridor. These were the most guarded cells, with guards posing after each door. Some were sleeping, with the mouths open and their tongues lolling out; others were playing cards and chuckling quietly. They all looked at him but turned away, without a care.

When he reached his destination, the guard by her cell was asleep. He bent down and pulled a pen and paper from his pocket, and started to write as fast as he could, with only the dim lights of the candles to help him. He folded the paper twice, left it on top of the tray, then pushed it through the food hole in the metal door.

Without a look at anyone, the servant left.

Inside the cell, a dirty and unkempt maiden sat up from her sleep, and saw the plate of food and the piece of paper in front of her. Her eyes widened as she seized it and opened it. The writing was very small, almost hard to read.

_The King has almost got them. Next Thursday, Syaoran gets married._

On the very end of the paper was a very small, cramped note:

_The plan is tonight._

**Chapter XV: The Wick**

The glowing moon was already atop the dark blue sky when Eriol set out to find Tomoyo. It was already late and she wasn't there yet; what was she doing? He remembered telling her to come back before dark. Now it was night time, and darkness had fallen upon them, and still, he was alone by their horse. Knowing Tomoyo, she would probably bruise herself in the dark, so he came to search for her to prevent it.

Under the light of the moon and stars, he could see the silhouettes of the trees and the stream, taking note to be always by the water's edge. He had a great feeling he'd find Tomoyo there. At every bend, he called out Tomoyo's name. But the maiden's voice could not be heard. Only the chirping of crickets and croaking of frogs could be heard.

He was starting to panic, his feet crunching the grass with less force as his steps sped up. He squinted his dark eyes in the darkness, praying for more light, as the silhouettes grew fainter and fainter because of the tall shadows of the trees covering the light.

"Tomoyo!!" his voice was now coated with fear as he moved, his pale hands turning to fists. Where could she be? She couldn't be taken by The Mistress; they were in a place too unknown.

He encircled around another bend, and froze at what he saw.

With her clothes strewn across the grass, Tomoyo was sleeping quietly in a curled position, with only a towel to cover her pale body, which glimmered under the sweet glow of the moonlight. Her slender legs,arms and her creamy neck glowed in a pearly-white sheen. Her dark lashes contrasted her glowing face, which made her look even more beautiful.

A light breeze breathed through them, making the lad shiver. He didn't want Tomoyo to get cold, too, so he knelt down beside her and gently rocked the sleeping maiden, who was starting to shiver too.

"Tomoyo," he whispered gently. "Wake up, you might get cold."

His hand went over hers and he squeezed it gently, taking note of its softness. Tomoyo stirred, but only to wrap her arms around his legs.

"Eriol," she moaned sweetly, her pink lips stretching into a small smile. Eriol's breath caught in his throat as he felt her warmth through the material of his jeans. She was still asleep, though.

"Tomoyo," Eriol repeated, this time softer. "Wake up."

The maiden groaned, wrapping her arms tighter around his legs. Eriol held her arms gently and pried it off him, then gently lifted her to rest on his lap. It was a miracle that the towel didn't slip off; probably because of the gentleness Eriol possessed. His finger slowly traced Tomoyo's face, his eyes burning as he made small lines on her pinkish cheeks and long nose. He placed her dark tresses beneath her ear, reveling in its softness. It reminded him of fine, smooth velvet.

Small, delicate fingers caught his, and slowly, Tomoyo's eyes opened. Amethyst orbs greeted him, along with the widening of her smile.

"Please stay like this." came the soft voice of Tomoyo. Her other hand reached out to cup his cheek, stroking it gently. He watched as her eyes traced his face, smiling as their eyes met.

"I will," said Eriol, taking her hand from his cheek and laying it on her stomach.

Their eyes met again, sweet amethyst against gentle azure. The wind blew again, but the two took no notice of it, too busy in looking at each other.

--

Under the bright morning sun, a Fujitaka Kinomoto was walking on the streets of the small town he lived in. Usually, he would smile and greet the people who passed, and remark about the fine day, but today was different. His eyes were guarded and sharp as he surveyed the once peaceful town, now silent. No one was sweeping the fallen leaves or gardening. The curtains were drawn harshly over the small houses, like they were proctecting themselves against the once kind sun, which has now turned harsh and mean. The daily chatter was gone, as was the usual walks of the families, only to be replaced by men in dark clothes, moving above the roofs and in the small streets. Their movements were fast and fluid-like, like snakes, and they were hard to find by the usual people. But this Fujitaka Kinomoto was no ordinary person; he was learned in the different aspects of martial arts since childhood. Each man ghosting through the shadows or crawling on the rooftops were easily seen by him. And of course, his son, who was concealed in the shadows, was easily seen by him.

"Dad, Yukito's place." whispered Touya, quickly vanishing in the shadows after his words. Acting like nothing was heard, Fujitaka walked down the street, but took a different turn. He was aware that three men were behind him, but he did not look. Gradually, he took faster steps, then dissapeared in an intersection. The three men were surprised; but nonetheless, split up in the three streets. Meanwhile, Fujitaka ran swiftly and soundlessly, until he arrived at his destination. At the middle of a street stood a cottage the same as the rest. The small brown fence was opened an inch, and he let himself in.

Kind grasses grew around the small stone steps he walked on, with flowers peeking from the bushes on the sides. The cottages were all painted in a pastel yellow shade, with wooden doors in the middle, and small windows on the sides. The only difference of this house from the others was a rose bush that grew on the left side, just beside the doorway.

The door was opened after three soft knocks, and Sakura's father was inside.

"Father," said Touya, who opened the door for him. He paused to look outside and close the door protectively. The clicking of the knob was heard, as well as the latching of the heavy metal bolts above it. After checking to make sure the door was properly locked, Fujitaka was the first to inquire.

"What's with those people, and why are you not at home?"

Touya's sharp eyes narrowed. "Long story, Dad. Let's go to the kitchen, we'll tell you."

"We'll--you mean?" said Fujitaka, following his son across the door on the left. Yukito's living room, which was usually filled with light, was now dark because of the closed curtains. On the small table in middle, a tall white candle was lit, its wax flowing down on a piece of paper beneath it. He expected just Yukito and his son on the sofa, but instead, found Sakura and Syaoran beside Yukito. When Sakura's emerald orbs and his kind brown eyes met, he felt like those eyes were familiar... Like they were...

"Sa--Sakura?" he stuttered, tears forming beneath his large glasses.

Sakura ran to her father, her eyes wet. Finally, father and daughter exchanged one big hug.

"Oh, Sakura, I'm--I'm so sorry." murmured Fujitaka, stroking her honey-brown hair lovingly.

"It's okay, Dad." said Sakura, burying her face in his chest. "I always wanted to see you."

They stood there for quite a while, Sakura finally finding the happiness she's always been looking for -- a family. Touya had also joined them in their big hug, exchanging their emotions instead of words. In the sidelines, both Yukito and Syaoran were smiling, happy that the small family was reunited. Their long years filled with pain and loss would finally wash away.

--

The young couple had now reached a new village, this one looking better than the looked richer, and more welcoming. Inside the gates of the huge town, shops and stalls were at every corner, with the seller's shouts echoing above the chatter of multitudes of people lining up on the streets. With cloaks covering them both, they trudged with their horse through the place, trying again to find a humble home.

"Buy red apples here, Mister!"

"No! Buy it here!"

"Grapes here for a small price!"

The banter of the sellers were loud, and they had a hard time trying to get out of the market, perhaps, with the owners of the stalls trying to talk to them. But the couple only ignored them, having no business with them. Finally, the crowds thinned when they reached a part of the street where a beautiful lady stood outside the tent, looking at them with her chocolate brown eyes. She had long black curls descending up to her waist, and a beautiful olive-toned face and body. Her lips were painted in a dark cherry red, and on her ears, a pair of long gold hoops were fastened. Large bangles rested on her arms, which were folded over her long purple dress that reached her high-heeled black boots.

"You don't seem like you're from around here." she said in a rather sing-song voice, her thick red lips turning into a smile. "I assume you both ran away."

Tomoyo noticed that Eriol's body had tensed, and she clasped her warm hand over his.

"Ignore her." she whispered in his ear, as quiet as she could. Eriol nodded, leading his horse to the left.

"If you stay, I won't tell everyone what I know." she said.

They stopped, and Eriol's hooded face turned to her.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Gizelle, a fortune teller." she said, her smile widening. She looked at the throngs of people, where people pointed to her and moved away. "A gypsy, in the eyes of many. You look like you need a secret place to stay."

"How do we know we can trust you?"

"You just have to. There's no one else who'll take you."

Her boots clicked onto the pavement as she walked towards them. "Come with me."

With the clicking of her boots as their guide, Gizelle led them through a dark, narrow street. A large blanket overhead covered the sun from shining light, so the horse stopped in its tracks. Gizelle whispered a few words in its ear with her singsong voice to relax it. It neighed softly when Gizelle's hands stroked its face, then continued to trot, Gizelle's hands on its reigns.

"Can we trust her?" Tomoyo whispered harshly, looking at Gizelle. Eriol shrugged.

"We have no choice. We can't let anybody know who we are. And she knows exactly who we are."

The horse stopped again, with Gizelle's hand securely on its nozzle. Gizelle's dark eyes were fixed upon Tomoyo's face under the dark cloak, and she smiled.

"You can trust me."

--

"So, you ran away from The Mistress?" Fujitaka's words were filled with shock, as Sakura and Syaoran filled him in with the news. Sakura looked down on her shoes, knowing their words hurt her own father.

"And now she's after us. Along with my father." continued Syaoran, clasping Sakura's shivering hand. It told her to be strong and to look up. Sakura now looked up at her father, whose eyes were filled with deep hurt.

"The... Mistress? But she said she was looking for kids... She--"

"Dad, please. It wasn't your fault, you didn't know." Sakura cut in before her father could respond. "I know... It was painful being trained by her... But... I know that wasn't your intention."

"Sa-Sakura--"

But Sakura shook her head and went on. "I'm glad I finally met my family. It's enough for me."

"Sakura..."

"Please father." she smiled. It was a lonely smile, and it held all the pain from the years of being under The Mistress, but it held a glimpse of freedom; of real happiness. "I don't blame you for anything."

Fujitaka smiled. What a kind daughter he had. She had gone through hell and still has a heart big enough to accept her own family that took her away.

"So, going back..." said Syaoran, "We need to leave this place as soon as possible, before they find out we're staying here."

"Wha--what?!" Even Sakura was taken aback by Syaoran's sudden words. She has just met her family... and they had to go... already?

"We can't let them get into trouble, Sakura. We have to protect them, too. You can come back when this is all over, and visit them anytime." Syaoran explained, looking into Sakura's sad eyes. His hands squeezed hers gently, begging her to understand him. "Please. This is for your family, too."

"He's right, Sakura." said Fujitaka, pausing to take off his glasses and wipe them on his shirt. "You have to run before they find you again."

"But--But I just got you back!" Sakura retorted, tears forming from her emerald orbs. "Don't--don't let me leave!"

"It's for the best, Sakura." It was now the voice of Touya who spoke. "We can offer you protection here, but once they find out you are here and send all their troops... We have no chance against them."

"But-- but! Don't you want to come with us?!" Sakura cried.

"We can't let them. It's unsafe." Syaoran said. "I'm sorry, Sakura."

"Syaoran, I just had them... Please... I just saw them... Please..." Sakura pleaded. Her shivering hands dug into his shirt, clutching it for dear life. Syaoran just shook his head sadly, gently wiping the tears from her eyes. But instead of letting him do so, she turned her head sharply to her father.

"Don't you want me back, Dad?! Don't you?!" she half-shrieked. "I wanted to see you my whole life, and now, here I am... Being turned away again!"

"Sakura, we don't mean that--"

"Oh yes you do!" she stormed, standing up. Her built-up emotions from inside was yearning to burst out. "Don't you even love me?!"

"Sakura!" A pair of strong arms encircled around her waist. "No, please."

"NO?!" She turned to Syaoran, her face raging with pain and betrayal. "How could you say that when they want me to leave?!"

"Sakura, please." Syaoran said, tightening his grip on her waist. He saw her face was a mess, blotted by wet tears that cascaded down her cheeks.

"Let me go, Syaoran!" she screamed, flailing her arms from his grip. But Syaoran was too strong, and he held her in place easily. "SYAORAN!"

"Let her go, Syaoran." came the broken voice of her father. Syaoran looked blindly up at him, seeing his head bowed down. His shoulders were shaking violently. He must've been crying. "Please."

Syaoran let her go, letting her run outside the room. Those long years of living without a family left her too many painful, unprotected experiences.

--

After their disastrous reunion, Fujitaka decided to make dinner for all. Touya went to help him cook, leaving Syaoran and Yukito to rest. Sakura locked herself up in one of the rooms, refusing to talk to anyone, even to Syaoran. Only her muffled cries were heard in the quiet house. Each tear brought fresh pain to all those inside the house.

"Father, I have a question." Touya's voice was weak and low.

Fujitaka paused; the only sound was the chopping the carrots. He heaved a huge sigh before answering. "I know, son. I already know. We just have to tell her. She'll understand."

"But--Dad." Touya retorted, his tone filled with hurt. "He hasn't even seen--"

The large knife landed rather loudly on the chopping board; Fujitaka's hands were shivering.

"Dad!"

Tears fell from Fujitaka's eyes as he sank slowly on the chair beside him. He buried his face in his hands as he sobbed soundlessly.

"I was wrong, Touya. I made a mistake. I shouldn't have sent her away."

"Father..."

"I was wrong, Touya. She doesn't deserve this."

Tears from a man's deepest regrets flowed from Fujitaka's eyes.

--

shika: OKAY. I think this is somewhat filled with drama. Please don't hate it guys!  
Hmmm... Who could Gizelle be? And what _could _happen next?

I really really hope you appreciate this(like I always do), but this isn't the same as the rest. Please stay, guys. REVIEW!! :)

**Godbless!**


	16. Start

**Wish Upon A Star**

**shika hiiragizawa**

**Summary:**  
In a world where mistakes are not allowed, two orphan girls struggle to be free and happy, but The Mistress does not allow them. Suddenly, two men comes to save them. Will they find their happiness or be back at The Mistress's evil clutches? ExT, SxS

--

Guys! I'm so so sorry for the super late update. For the past few weeks, my mind was in a blur. College is **HARD!** I will update the next chappie as soon as I get to it! I really am sorry!!

AngelEmCuti - Thank you so much!! Here goes:)

tomoyo-amethyst - She doesn't have much part in the story - or, well, I dunno. We'll see. :)

Musette Fujiwara - I hope so, too. :|

Property of Eriol - You'll find out whatever you're wondering soon. But about the secret... Hmm. :))

cullen4ever96 - Thank you! I hope this still marks as "great" to you. :)

cheng - Thank you!! Please read this too. You guys don't know the happiness it brings to my heart when people reply :)

Super-Soda-Can - Less drama now, I guess? Thanks for sticking with me and all, despite the drama:)

Arin - She is, she is!:)

Thanks ya'll!!!:) Hmmm.:)

--

"Is everything ready?"

King Li lifted his arms as the servant pulled a royal-blue shirt over his head. It had the emblem of the kingdom, a large castle, fringed in gold. A very serious face showed when the shirt was pulled down. King Li was definitely ready.

"Yes, sire," a servant in front of him answered, bowing deeply. He avoided eye contact with King Li, knowing it may be his last if he did so. Never before had they seen the king so violent.

"The carriage?" the king prodded on, as he lifted his legs, and black boots were put on by his servant.

"It is ready, sire. In an hour's ride, you'll arrive at the place where your son is, with Miss Sakura. They have found him, sire, and are keeping tabs on her."

"Just make sure he doesn't run. You've been foolish enough to let them go more than once," growled the king. From a silver engraved with diamond and jade, the servant pulled out a golden crown from its deep velvet bed. The golden crown was encrusted with even more diamonds and rubies, each in the shape and size of a tear-drop. The servant paused to marvel the sparkling crown, breathing a huge breath as his fingers carefully brushed the fine gold, taking care not to leave fingerprints on its shiny surface.

"Hurry up, you fool!" King Li demanded, landing a painful smack on the poor servant's head.

"Yes... yes master," his hands shaking unbearably, the servant took the crown out and placed it on King Li's head. The king had a rather satisfied smile on his face, like an spoiled cat, as he faced the mirror. Only the deep shadows beneath his brown eyes broke his look, as it made him years older than his real age.

"Let's go, then."

He pulled a long silver cane with the kingdom's emblem that rested on his bedpost. With his long black cloak swishing on the marble floors, King Li left. All his dark-blue robed servants followed him, except for one.

This particular servant shied away from the lines of servants and warriors that were leaving, hiding in broom cupboards when he heard the voices of the generals.

"Come now, faster, we haven't got all day!"

"The king would be mad if we failed him again - so we cannot let this oppurtinity slip."

"Move on, _MOVE!_"

The whole castle stood silent, with the generals' voice their only guide. For the first time in years, the king had called the whole troop, and it was only to capture his son in a small cottage.

The servant escaped the throngs slyly, until he reached the kitchen. After calling a few servants, they made their way towards the dungeons, carrying various trays of food. The trays were given to all the guards, and he, of course, served the particular guard that guided the prisoner he had interest in.

"Food, huh? Finally!" the guard grinned stupidly as he took the steaming plate without any objection. He didn't even ask why he was being served. Maybe he was too hungry to ask, so he dug into the first-class food with gusto.

Of course, the servant didn't simply feed him just for the sake of seeing his large belly getting bigger; so, in a few seconds, the big guard was asleep. Smiling, the servant took out the keys dangling from his tight pocket. After looking around him to see if no one was looking, he carefully opened the metal gate.

A hopeful-looking maiden gazed back at him, with grateful tears swarming from her dirty face. It was so inhuman to treat a princess like this. Meiling wrapped her arms around her saviour, as she began to sob.

"We have time later, Meiling. For now..." he handed her a chef's uniform, "dress up."

"Don't look," she teased, as they both turned their backs on each other. But the servant peeked, and saw that her flawless back was striped with red lines. She was beaten? His hands balled into fists again as he turned away, letting her undress.

"For a prince, you seem to not care about stuff like this," Meiling said silently, smiling. "Thank you."

"The weird thing about it is the king never noticed," he murmured, grinning.

"You are so great, you know! I'm glad you came back," a pair of arms wrapped around him. "I'm done."

He turned around and saw her looking completely like a chef. He grinned again. His plans were turning good. The white apron hid her curves and her large chef's hat, which was sizes to big for her, hid her eyes.

"Can you see?" he asked, lifting his fingers in front of her face.

"I can," she said. "Now let's go."

"Whatever you do, stay next to me. Don't speak."

Slyly, he led her out of the dungeons, and straight to the maid's headquarters, to his room. The room was quite old and dirty-looking, with only a slanted chair, a small cabinet, and a threadbare bed. At the end of the room was a small brown door, and Meiling was looking at it apologetically.

"Okay, okay, you can have a bath first, love," he approved, sitting on the bed. "you do smell bad," he added, snickering.

"You're being mean!" she cried, running towards the bathroom. "Brief me while I take a bath, okay?"

"Sure, dear," he laughed; a very carefree sound. "The king's planning Syaoran's marriage on Thursday, and he's getting married to Kaho Mizuki. You know her?"

Over the sound of splashing water, he heard her agree, so he went on. "Anyway, Kaho's in America right now, so I don't see how it could work. BUT, he is planning to catch Syaoran and Sakura now, in Sakura's hometown. They've even got the whole troop assembled for them! Does your uncle even have a heart?"

No more splashes were heard; Meiling had paused to answer him, her voice uneven. "No, Mike. He never had one."

"Then I really have to take you out of this castle." he decided, wrapping his arms behind his head. "I think it's easy."

"Well, yeah, it is, dear. You and Eriol have these great minds, you know. After all, you _ARE_ brothers."

"But brother's smarter than me, Mei." he smiled. "He chose to stay in this wretched place, but I went to America. I only came back when I heard the news that he was on the run.

"I'm sorry if I left you, Mei. I just wanted... you know... with the kingdom's problems..." his hands now cupped his face in shame, even though Meiling wasn't looking. Meiling stood silent inside the bathroom, listening to his words. "I just... don't want to be a prince, or a king, or whatever. I want to live a normal life. You know that."

Finally, Meiling spoke, striving to keep her voice steady. "If we could save them, we could change everything. Michael, we're next to the thrones, we can't argue with that. We're born with that responsibility."

"I know, Mei... I'm sorry..."

Meiling had now come out of the bath, with only a white towel wrapped around her. Smiling sadly, she kneeled in front of him and took his trembling hands. "We'll find a way to save everyone. We have to."

Meiling kissed the creased forehead of her boyfriend, then smiled. "I still love you, you know. Just don't do that again to me."

Tears were glistening from both their faces, but still, Michael wasn't smiling. "What can I do to make up for all this?"

Her dainty hands made its way to his wet cheeks, slowly stroking it. "You saved me, Mike. That's more than enough."

Slowly, Michael smiled. Taking her hands, he kissed them, delighting in her soft skin. "Let's go then. We have a lot of things to do."

"That's my boy," Meiling grinned.

**Chapter XVI: Start  
**

"Sakura, please," Syaoran gently knocked on her down. "Come out, please?"

He could still hear her sobs, and every single sound broke his heart. He had a part in hurting her, too. He shouldn't have said that they should leave but they had no other choice. He had a big feeling King Li was going to find them here, and his instincts were usually right.

"Please, Sakura. We'll come back here when everything is over. We can't let them get into trouble, too. You know that."

"But-but-" her sobs just made her words come out unevenly. "_Th-they-d-don't-want-me-h-here._"

"They do, love. Now would you please open the door so that we can clear up all the misunderstandings here? I'm here for you."

"Syao-Syaoran..."

"Yes Sakura?"

"You won't leave me?"

"No, Sakura. Never," his words were smooth, real, true. The intensity of his words were enough to make even Sakura's family, who was behind Syaoran, believe him.

"So please come out?"

"Don't leave me, okay?"

"I won't. I swear."

The door opened, and a very tired-looking Sakura stepped out. Her eyes were red and swollen, and her nose very, very red. Her curls went limp, and it was stuck to her wet face. Her robe was loosely covering her shivering body, and the sound of her sniffs echoed throughout the cottage.

"I love you Sakura," he said, wrapping his arms around her. He planted a sweet kiss on her forehead. "I'll be with you, no matter what."

"Promise?"

"I promise. Now let's get something to eat, okay?"

--

"Gizelle, before anything else, I would like to ask how you know who we are."

The clanking of the horse's feet on the cobbled stones had stopped; Eriol had pulled its reigns. They were in front of a small white tent, with smoke coming out from the back. Gizelle turned to them, her brown eyes dark and mysterious.

She smiled.

"I am a gypsy, after all, young man," she paused to raise her chin, her smile widening. "and I could easily tell everyone you ran away, if you're not planning to stay here. "

"You're the only one who lives there?"

"Yes, if you must know, gypsies usually live alone. But from what I see, I think you two need a perfect hiding place. No one intends on visiting this place." She lifted her hand gracefully and pointed to the street beside them, also filled with tents of different colors. The tents were very far apart, but they all have the same build. The street was empty, except for them. They could only hear low, hushed voices from inside the tents. "You see, our kind isn't really accepted by society."

"But if you know who we are," Tomoyo finally spoke, her voice quivering, "then they must know who we are, too."

"Do not be afraid, child. We all know, but I can assure you... We won't harm you if you don't plan on harming us." she replied, smiling again.

"Then we won't," Eriol's words rang with finality.

Gizelle took a deep breath, with her bright teeth still showing from her smile. "Very well, then," her graceful hands opened the folds of the white tent gently, "Come inside."

With one last look at her uncertain guests, Gizelle stepped inside the tent, leaving them to talk. People began to peek from inside their tents, with only their olive fingers seen. Tomoyo's shivering hands clasped around Eriol's.

"Are you sure about this?" she quietly inquired.

"No, Tomoyo. But what other choice do we have?" he replied back, keeping his voice low.

"We can turn back and leave!"

"They already know who we are, Tomoyo."

Tomoyo sighed. "Let's, then."

Eriol stepped down from their horse as quiet as he could, trying his best not to attract any attention from the people watching. But it was no use; more had peered from their tents. Trying his best not to look back, he protectively held Tomoyo's waist as she descended from the horse. After securing their horse by the pole outside Gizelle's tent, they stepped inside.

Translucent red curtains greeted them as they went inside,making the view of the whole tent a bit blurry and reddish. In the middle of the room stood a circular table lit by white candles on golden stands. Around it were three wooden chairs, and on one was a piece of purple cloth that covered something circular. Giizelle was on a small bed with purple blankets, smiling at them both. As they walked towards her, their footsteps were hushed by the deep red carpets, the same color of blood. At the sides were shelves were decks of cards, teacups and an array of peculiar looking glass.

"I'm sorry if it's small, but you can sleep inside the sleeping bag," she motioned to a black material beside her bed. "You don't mind sharing, do you? After all, you are married."

"If you don't mind, I'd like to ask--" Tomoyo tried to finish, but was cut off by Gizelle.

"How I know?" she smiled again her mysterious smile. "Sit, dears, and I you shall find out why."

She gracefully walked towards the table, her long dress flowing like there was a breeze inside the tent. Her long hands scooped the circular object on the chair and placed it at the center of the table. When the two were seated comfortably on the chairs, though Tomoyo did look a little pale, she pulled the soft cloth. A shiny crystal ball, dark blue with a pearly sheen, glowed mysteriously before them, waiting for them to uncover its secrets.

She touched the ball with her long fingers and closed her eyes. Nothing was happening to the ball, but she was moaning and agreeing like they were communicating. Tomoyo was biting her lip, looking at Eriol in fear, thinking that Gizelle was going crazy. Eriol, having read her emotions through her eyes, took her hand and shook his head.

Tomoyo smiled.

But it was easily wiped off when Gizelle started to pant, her face filled with terror. Eriol's instincts told him to pry her hands over the crytal ball, but even before he could do so, she suddenly stopped.

Her eyes were wide open in fear, and her whole body was shaking in terror. No words came out of her mouth as she tried to speak - her mouth just opened in shock.

"Gizelle... Gizelle!" Tomoyo began to put her hands over her cold ones, trying to share her warmth. She squeezed it gently, and within minutes, Gizelle started to calm down.

"I--I'm sorry..." she stuttered, arranging her disheleved hair. "I was just having an episode. The start was bad, but..."

"What happened?" Tomoyo inquired, a look of concern flashing on her angelic face. "Please tell us."

"You cannot stay here. You must travel to America quickly." she said, now arranging her skirts as she stood up.

"But why?" Tomoyo asked. "What happened?"

"Your friends are in grave danger," she spoke in a low voice.

"No, we can't!" she cried, "We have to save them!"

Gizelle shook her head sadly. "His father sent the whole troop to their hiding place."

"The whole troop?!" Eriol repeated, standing up. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. They only have a small chance of escaping."

"_SMALL?!_" Tomoyo shrieked. "Could you look again? There must be a mistake!"

Gizelle shook her head slowly, looking down.

"PLEASE!"

"Tomoyo. No," Eriol's hand clasped hers. "She can't do anything anymore."

"She could just tell us where they are and we could help them, Eriol! They can't die!"

Eriol's grip just tightened.

"ERIOL! Why aren't you helping me? You want them to-to-_DIE_?!"

"No!" he replied, his voice hard. "She just can't do anything anymore. She can't even pinpoint the location."

"He's right, dear," Gizelle said. "I can only predict what happens. She-Sakura's with her family. Sakura and Syaoran are already a couple."

"WHAT?!"

--

"Syaoran, what's wrong?" Sakura asked, looking at Syaoran, who was impatiently banging his foot under the table. "We're eating."

"I'm sorry," he whispered, "I'm just getting some bad vibes around here."

Touya, hearing Syaoran, stood up. "I'm going to see if anyone's here. If I don't come in 5 minutes, run."

Syaoram completely understood, and nodded.

"I'm coming with you, Touya," said Yukito, also standing up. "You can't be alone."

"I'm sorry, everyone," Sakura whispered, "I was being mean."

"No, no. You weren't," said Fujitaka, smiling. "We're sorry, too. When this is all over, we'll be together again."

"It's completely cool with you, Dad?"

Fujitaka nodded, and Touya smiled.

"We love you, Sakura." said Touya, before disappearing with Yukito.

Trouble was coming, and they could all feel it, but no one would speak. All became still when Touya left, their ears straining for even the slightest sound. But there was no need for it, for a loud scream erupted outside.

"Touya, Yukito!" Sakura shrieked. Syaoran quickly put a hand to her mouth.

"Sssh..." he whispered.

More shouts were heard, along with a gunshot.

--

shika: Next chappie comes more more more!!! :)) After all, this IS the start.

Review everyone!


	17. Grim

**Wish Upon A Star**

**shika hiiragizawa**

**Summary:**  
In a world where mistakes are not allowed, two orphan girls struggle to be free and happy, but The Mistress does not allow them. Suddenly, two men comes to save them. Will they find their happiness or be back at The Mistress's evil clutches? ExT, SxS

--

**James Birdsong** - thanks! I hope I impress you with the next one:)

**tomoyo-amethyst** - Here I am! Let's see if Gizelle's RIGHT or WRONG :p

**inufan155687** - You'll find out sooon - soon - SOON!! Oh please please please I hope you like how this turns out :)

**michiko14anime** - Let's see what happens:) Who gets shot??

**AngelEmCuti** - Well here it is. I hope you like this one too. :*

**Musette Fujiwara **- Those are good questions, and I will answer each of them - SOON :)

**Romantically Hopeless** - Sorry sorry if it's late!! Here goes!!

Hey beloved readers!! :) I hope, I hope you like this. Things can turn out sweet, or ugly. Review!!

--

FLASHBACK:

"Syaoran, what's wrong?" Sakura asked, looking at Syaoran, who was impatiently banging his foot under the table. "We're eating."

"I'm sorry," he whispered, "I'm just getting some bad vibes around here."

Touya, hearing Syaoran, stood up. "I'm going to see if anyone's here. If I don't come in 5 minutes, run."

Syaoram completely understood, and nodded.

"I'm coming with you, Touya." said Yukito, also standing up. "You can't go alone."

"I'm sorry, everyone," Sakura whispered, "I was being mean."

"No, no. You weren't," said Fujitaka, smiling. "We're sorry, too. When this is all over, we'll be together again."

"It's completely cool with you, Dad?"

Fujitaka nodded, and Touya smiled.

"We love you, Sakura." said Touya, before disappearing with Yukito.

Trouble was coming, and they could all feel it, but no one would speak. All became still when Touya left, their ears straining for even the slightest sound. But there was no need for it, for a loud scream erupted outside.

"Touya, Yukito!" Sakura shrieked. Syaoran quickly put a hand to her mouth.

"Sssh..." he whispered.

More shouts were heard, along with a gunshot.

**Chapter XII: Grim**

"Sakura, Syaoran," Fujitaka whispered, his hands waving at them. "Follow me," he mouthed.

"But what about Touya, Yukito?" Sakura nervously asked, failing to keep her voice even. "What if something happens to them?"

"They know what to do. They've been trained in combat," Fujitaka replied. "Come, now!"

The elder man adjusted his eyeglasses as he led them to the end of the dining room, where a blank white wall stood. Sakura thought he was going to smash the wall, but Fujitaka knelt down and moved the white rug on the floor. He knocked on the wood a few times, then, it opened.

"Go in, now!" he instructed, his eyes burning with fear for his only daughter's safety.

"But Dad—"

"Now, Sakura. You go in first," Syaoran whispered in her ear, gently squeezing her hand. "We'll see each other soon."

"But—but—"

Fujitaka kissed her forehead. "I love you, Sakura-chan."

"I love you too, Dad," whispered Sakura sadly. Tears were already forming from her eyes, because she already knew that her only family was in danger, and she wasn't going to see them anytime soon – all because of The Mistress and King Li. Was it ever going to stop?

"Down, now... Please, Sakura..." Syaoran kept looking outside, fearing the men might come any second. In the back of his mind, he knew his father was there. He could feel it.

Sakura looked at the dark hole beneath them and gulped.

"The path leads outside the village. I don't have time to get candles, but I know there's some below," Fujitaka sensed Sakura's hesitation and quickly added, "it's not that deep."

"Be careful, Sakura-chan," he whispered, guiding her as she jumped. With a soft _'plop'_, she landed on the soft ground below.

"Where are the candles, Dad?" she asked.

"By the left side, I think. You now, Syaoran," he motioned to Syaoran to jump down. "Sakura, please move a little so that Syaoran won't hit you."

"Okay, Dad," she replied, keeping her voice steady.

"One-two-three-"

The door opened.

--

Tomoyo heaved a huge breath as she stepped out of Gizelle's stifling hot tent. The air seemed cleaner outside than inside the reddish interior of the tent.

"Tomoyo, we have to go to America. We need to get help," Eriol's voice came from behind her, but she did not look. She did not have the heart to speak.

"My brother can help us, Tomoyo. Please listen to me."

So Eriol had a brother? Tomoyo turned to face him, her eyes inquisitive. At least they weren't blank as it was minutes ago, when Gizelle had predicted Sakura and Syaoran's state.

"We have to be fast," he took her cold hand in his, squeezing it to make it warm. Tomoyo smiled glumly.

"Isn't there any way that her prediction came out wrong? I can't – "

A warm finger gently brushed her lips. "Shh... I believe something good will happen. Trust me on this."

"Eriol – "

"They have a chance. Gizelle didn't say they don't have any," he assured, stroking her hand. Another hand lifted her chin to face him.

"My brother can help us, Tomoyo. But we must be quick."

Tomoyo nodded slowly, her eyes fixed upon his.

"Quick, let's go."

With swift hands, Eriol had untied their horse. With a small nod, Eriol lifted Tomoyo and sat beside her. With a gentle but firm kick to their horse, they rode away. With a swift swish of cloth, Gizelle appeared out of her tent, looking nervous.

"Eriol? Tomoyo?"

"They've already gone, Gizelle," came a voice from one of the tents beside her. "You were wrong?"

"Yes. I am," her voice was barely a whisper in the wind that blew. A tear slowly flowed down her pale cheek. Why was she always wrong when she made predictions that seemed so real?

"They're the ones in danger."

--

"Meiling, shhh..." Mike's finger touched her lips, as his voice lowered into a whisper, "we're near."

His hand gently moved the curtain an inch, as he cautiously peeked out the carriage. Around them - as Meiling had feared – were big, lethal-looking guns crammed everywhere. Its black bodies pridely shown, scaring Meiling for what could happen. She wondered how Sakura and Syaoran were, for they were in danger.

"They won't be, Mei," Mike whispered, reading Meiling's fearful face. "I have a plan."

He beckoned her to come close to the guns. She shook her head at first, but Mike's eyes assured her of her safety, so she drew close to him. He slowly took out a gun, careful not to make a sound, and pulled the bullets out of it in front of Meiling. He beckoned her to do the same, as she nodded stiffly in reply.

Mike peeked out the window again, looking out at the throngs of men in carriages around them. He was glad for his luck, which brought them to the weapon carriage, instead of those with people. It would be harder to hide if that happened. He scanned the surroundings, which was now a smooth plain. Looming in the distance was a small village, with its huts visible in the sunset. He looked back at Meiling, whose hands were trembling as she took out the bullets one by one.

He quickly closed the curtain.

"Mei," he whispered, "I'll do it."

Taking a peek at the driver up front who was busy, he grabbed a bag from the far corner where their clothes lay, and shoved the bullets inside, along with four guns.

"Mike, what is - "

"We never know, Mei. We may never use it if things turn out fine."

"But Mike – "

"We won't be killing anybody, Mei," he assured, going back to taking out the bullets, "help me find a place to hide the other bullets. We can't carry all."

Nodding silently, Meiling disappeared beneath a pile of guns. Mike kept a steady eye on the village, for he knew it was theirs. They had to leave soon, or they'll be dead. Stuffing a few more bullets in their bag, he closed it and slung it over his shoulder. Seconds later, Meiling came out with a small knapsack, which they began to fill with bullets.

"Where do we hide this, Mike?" she asked as her fingers fumbled with the new gun she was holding.

"We hide it beneath a pile. We just need to buy some time."

"What if it isn't enough? What if they find it fast and find us even faster?" she hissed.

"You know I'm not taking any chances with this. If we leave this elsewhere, people in the village will be harmed. We don't want that to happen."

"We have to bury it in the deepest pits of hell, then," Meiling smiled.

"I'm game."

The carriage suddenly stopped in its tracks. Mike motioned Meiling to lie down as he peeked out the window. He saw that they had arrived, and the men were heading their way as soundlessly as they could. Putting a finger to his lips, he pointed to the window opposite them and to the knapsack. As fast as they could, the two buried the knapsack in a large pile of rather heavy guns.

"Come, _now_."

Luck was with them, for they slid past the window just in time before the door opened. Who knows what would have happened if they left a second too late. Behind a stable was where they hid, beneath the yellow hay.

"I don't know where they live, Mei," Mike muttered as he kept a look out, "but where they're going is where they are."

He saw a soldier passing by to the right, and grabbed Meiling's hand.

"Whatever you do, don't let go," he whispered sternly, and they were off. Of course, being Eriol's brother, Mike was born cunning, though not as cunning as his older brother. His instincts, along with their luck, bought them outside the cottage where the soldiers had crowded.

"Meiling," he breathed, "I'm going in. Whatever you do, don't speak."

Meiling nodded, gulping.

"Here goes," he took a cautious peek outside, but not before noticing a flash of silver by his neck.

"Tell me who you are," a harsh whisper came, "you don't look like guards."

He heard Meiling's muffled cry, making his dark eyes grow wide in shock. Who else knew about this? Had the king found about their plans?

"Speak, or you'll be killed. Scream, or she will be."

"Who are you?" he asked coolly_. Keep you cool, Mike,_ he told himself, _we have to think_.

"Who are _you_ and what do you want with my sister?"

"Sakura? You're her sister?" Mike's whisper hinted excitement. "Mei, this is her family –"

The knife caressed Mike's neck, like a sweet but deadly drug, which forced him to silence.

"Are you a friend, or an enemy of my sister?"

"A friend, actually," Mike smiled, "and if you trust us, we have a plan to save us both."

--

Syaoran took a deep breath, stowing the knife from beneath his pocket. If it was his end, he'd have to take someone with him and buy Sakura some time to escape. Yes, he must. It could be his own father standing out the door, or Adolf. Whoever he was, he had to face him. _Now_. He did all he could to bring Sakura to safety. Throngs of soldiers were outside, waiting to kill him. Fat chance to escape. At least he did his best.

He turned around in a fighting stance. In front of him was a soldier, his hands trembling as he held a gun in front of him.

"Mo-move, or I-I'll kill," he said, aiming the gun at Syaoran.

"Fire him, then," said a voice from behind the soldier, laughing as he banged his head on the door, "as if you could."

"Mi-MIKE!" Syaoran breathed a sigh of relief as he saw his friend's brother, "how... How did you get here?"

"Questions later – Mei – "he ushered Meiling inside the house swiftly.

"MEI!" Syaoran cried, wrapping his only cousin in a warm hug, "I thought you were-"

"Mike helped me escape. He's such a hero. But let's talk later, we don't have much time. Mike, please."

"I believe you have an escape route there, Mister." he continued, facing Fujitaka. His eyes darted to the open door on the floor. "You could all go inside – we'll buy you some time."

"Who-who are you?" Fujitaka asked.

"I'm Mike, Eriol's brother. Eriol is Syaoran's bestfriend," he introduced, smiling briefly.

"Hurry up," Syaoran said, "they'll notice this soon enough."

"Touya, Yukito, please come with Mister there," Mike suggested, "Syaoran and I'll buy you some time."

"They've got guns, Mike," said Syaoran, "how do we handle this?"

"They're only scary if there's gunpowder in them," he smirked, and Syaoran smirked back in understanding.

"Ready?" he whispered.

"Let's put some furniture up the doors and walls first, it'll buy us more time," Mike suggested.

"We'll help," said Touya, and the three of them made a make-shift barricade around the house, as Meiling and Fujitaka went down. All around them, they heard shouts and raucous, but they were not tempted to go inside the Kinomoto's house. It seemed like all the commotion was outside, unaware that the real task was inside.

"You caused this?" Syaoran asked Mike, nodding his head at the noise outside.

"We all did," Mike said humbly, smiling, "you just need a few gunshots and wounds, and ta-da! You've got them fighting."

"You wounded them?" Syaoran repeated in rage.

"Look, Syaoran, it's just on their thighs. Even if I didn't shoot it, it'll happen when the fight starts. Besides, we have to buy time. The soldiers seem reluctant to fight, you know. We just needed to push them to the right direction."

"By wounding them. Right," he muttered, moving a table by the window.

"Would you rather have one die if the fight starts, or one wounded?" he asked, stacking a chair on top of the trembling table. He held the table in place to stop it from moving.

"For now, I guess – " Syaoran scratched his head and looked at the escape route, where Fujitaka had disappeared. "Yukito, you next."

"You'll be fine here?" he asked, looking at them in concern.

"As long as Father doesn't find out that they're not hurting us but themselves – "

"THERE'S NO BULLETS!" the loud shout came from outside, and it was loud and clear.

"Just go, Yukito!" Mike whispered, "it's the general who's noticed. Touya, you too."

"But – "

"You'll all be safe. We'll just finish up."

"Wait –" Mike said, "can you ask your father if we can blow this house up?"

A series of whispers came below them, and Touya nodded.

"Go down, then," he said, "we'll arrange this in a sec."

"They have grenades?" Syaoran said in disbelief.

"As a matter of fact, yes, they do. I don't think we need the barricade anymore. I never expected them to find out so early."

"What if someone gets hurt?" Syaoran argued, tugging Mike's knapsack, "what if it's someone innocent?"

"We have to warn them, then," Mike said, "I'll imitate the general's voice for you."

He grabbed his knapsack and bought two grenades out. "This should make them think you're dead."

"What if Dad sees the trapdoor?"

"It'll be covered in debris," he answered lightly, putting the grenades on the floor and holding the detonator in one hand. "We have to run when we get below, before we fire this baby."

"Here, this'll help," Syaoran easily cut the legs of the table and brought the flat wood of the surface. "The wood's thick enough to dull the explosion."

"Good," Mike said, standing up. "Ready?"

Syaoran nodded, smiling. "I'm game."

Mike cleared his throat: "Gentlemen, stand back. I will be blowing up this house that has caused all our problems."

"But Sir," one asked, "Prince Syaoran will die!"

"Silence! I have received word from King Li to kill them moments ago, you fool. Don't smart with me. Now move back."

"Yes, Sir!"

"WHAT?! WHAT IS HAPPENING?!" the real general shouted in the crowd.

"HE IS FAKE, SOLDIERS." Mike said, imitating the general's deep voice perfectly, "I, Marshall Hendrix, value my soldiers. All of us are unarmed, for some reasons, so we must blow up the place before anyone gets hurt."

"NO, NO, NO! DON'T LISTEN TO HIM!" the real general argued angrily.

Mike looked at Syaoran, who jumped below, bringing the thick wood with him. He stepped backwards as he spoke.

"I am not stupid like the general with you, for I hide so that the enemy will not see us. If I die in combat, no one will order you to retreat or fight."

Mike smirked as he heard the soldiers agree with him. He heard footsteps getting weaker and weaker. They were leaving them perimeter. He made his voice louder for them to hear.

"Step back, soldiers. In 5. 4. 3. 2," he jumped and closed the door, running as fast as he could.

"Syaoran!" he called, carefully holding the detonator.

"Faster, Mike! I'm here!" Syaoran's voice was very far, but he reached him in time. Beside him were all of them who have escaped.

"I'm very sorry, Mister," he said breathlessly, as he watched Syaoran block the hole with the wood. He bowed in respect as he pressed the red button on the detonator.

--

shika: Kinomoto's house is gone, but at least they're all safe! Hmm... ALL? How about Tomoyo and Eriol? Find out soon! Review please!


	18. Faith

**Wish Upon A Star**

**shika hiiragizawa**

**Summary:**  
In a world where mistakes are not allowed, two orphan girls struggle to be free and happy, but The Mistress does not allow them. Suddenly, two men comes to save them. Will they find their happiness or be back at The Mistress's evil clutches? ExT, SxS

--

For the start if the new year, I'm enclosing a new chappie here. :)) Hmmm... I hope you like it, like I always do, folks. Sit back and relax. But before that, lemme thank the people who took precious time to review:

**tomoyo-amethyst** - Well, we'll see why. Thanks for reading!

**AngelEmCuti -** Thanks thanks thanks for loving the stories! More action comin' real soon!

**Romantically Hopeless** - Why hopeless? Hmm. Sorry for the question, I was just curious. :) Hmmm, about the story: _maybe_ there'll be a reunion, maybe not. You'd have to wait and see. And will SxS always be safe? We have to see. :) Read on :))

**cheng **- So sorry I only updated now! With the org stuff, the floods, and all that stuff I have to do, I've been finding it hard to have time for anything else. Gahh. Anyways, here's the next one for you! Thanks for waiting :)

**cullen4ever96 -** Oooooh I admire your patience for my slowness in updating! Hmm. I hope this satisfies your appetite for stories. :)

**Musette Fujiwara** - Mike is unharmed. :))) You'll see what happens. :))))

And we really will see.

--

"Have you failed to catch your own son again, King Li? He's just a stupid, innocent child paired with a harmless peasant! And that stupid Meiling even got away!_ And you call yourself King?_"

It was the voice of The Mistress that thundered angrily through the telephone. King Li's lips were pursed in a straight, hard line, and his face looked void of emotion – except for his smoking gray eyes that betrayed all his failure and fury. He was sitting on his nearly wrecked desk, bruised heavily with all his punches, holding the receiver far from his ear, for The Mistress's voice was hurting his ears.

"If you can't get those filthy kids, I'll do it myself!"

A knock on the door saved the infuriated king from an even longer dose of punishment from The Mistress.

"Someone's here, Mistress. I have to go," he smacked the cold, black receiver back on its nest without any hesitation.

"Come," he murmured with his cold, steel voice. "I've no time for chit-chat, so make it straight to the point."

The servant came in, bringing a tray and a deep bow. The King banged his already reddened hand on the poor desk. "I'm not hungry, I just need the news!"

"Y-yes, Sire. Forgive me," the servant never stood from his bow. "Prince Michael has left America, just like you said."

"Ahh... So it was _his_ voice ordering you stupid fools to move away," he laughed coldly, making the poor servant shiver. "Well, well, what a nice addition to the gang. A challenge they shall have. And Kaho?"

"K-Kaho is in America, Sire," came his small, frightened voice.

"Very well. Leave," the king's voice was now amused.

"A challenge they shall have."

**Chapter XVIII: Faith**

"Come ye, ye all in, ladies and genteelmen! The ship is about'a leave te America!"

"Come, Tomoyo," Eriol urged, assisting the pale lady to the dock, "we're going."

"The horse?" she asked, eyeing the horse with sadness, "he has been with us all throughout the journey."

"Hmm... You a have a point. Wait here," Eriol wove through the crowd of passengers and families as Tomoyo began to stroke their horse, Polo. She looked at the dock, where people on the ship were waving at their families, eyes with tears. All around her, she head women sobbing, and turned to see their faces hidden in lace handkerchiefs, sometimes blowing their noses loudly on it. Men stood with faces straight, but their unease was noticeable.

_What does it feel to have a family?_ Tomoyo thought sadly, tearing her eyes from the heart-breaking sight in front of her. _Would they always stay together?_

It felt very strange for her to watch, for she knew she had none. It was her greatest wish, since her childhood, for her parents to come and find her. It stayed as a wish until now. She wondered what could have happened to Sakura and Syaoran. Has Sakura even found her family? She was the only one who had an address, as she faintly remembered. She had no memories of her family, or even memorabilia of them, to make her believe that they even existed.

Stroking Polo's back slowly, she pondered over her losses. Did she even lose them? She never even met them. She never had a chance to know what they looked like, or how they smiled.

"Tomoyo," murmured Eriol gently, noticing her melancholy face, "let's go. Polo can come with us."

To his dismay, the maiden had not answered, nor had she even heard his voice. She still stroked Polo in the slowest way possible, obviously deep in thought. Eriol looked around, and found the reason for her quietness. He hugged her gently, making her face him.

"Polo can come with us," he whispered, smiling gently at the maiden's surprised face. She smiled back, but it did not reach her eyes.

"Here, boy," he held the reigns of their horse gently, then let Tomoyo go, "I'll just let Polo in, they say he should be by the baggage section. You stay here –"he changed his mind as he saw her cheerless face – " or you could come with me."

"Okay," she whispered, following Eriol as the descended the ship, and tied Polo to a small stable inside the ship. He led her upstairs, to a cabin that was theirs, all the while keeping an eye on her. Once inside, Tomoyo just settled on the simple bunk bed, and buried her face in the pillow.

"Forgive me, Eriol, I'm tired," came her broken voice. She must've started crying already.

"It's alright," he whispered, joining her in their only bed. He wrapped her in his arms as tight as he could, wishing he could make her sadness vanish with his presence. But this was not just any simple problem – people would even die without a family. Tomoyo was just born strong enough to handle life without one. But sometimes, even strong people have to cry.

"When this is all over, Tomoyo, I promise, I promise to find your family. Trust me on this," he said, stroking her locks with all the gentleness he could muster. "I don't want to see you hurt ever again. Please rest your head on my chest instead of the pillow."

He heard a extremely loud sob, and a very wet face pressed itself on his strong chest. Her body was shivering from all the pent-up feelings she had to keep.

"I don't want Sakura to go, too. She's the only family I have."

"She won't be. Have faith in Syaoran, Tomoyo. He'll know what to do. When we arrive in America, we'll be together again."

"How can you be so sure?"

For a moment, Eriol paused to adjust her in his arms. "I have faith."

--

After the very tiring day of nearly being run by thousands of soldiers, Sakura's family, along with Syaoran, Meiling, and Michael ran to the forests, taking all the provisions they saw on the way. They thought of staying there for a day or two to regain their strength for they must run again and again, until King Li decides to give up. And knowing the king, it would be a dreadfully long journey.

"Where do we head next?" Michael asks, staring at the group's faces lighted by the bonfire. "Syaoran?"

"Before, Eriol and I decided to head to America in case we split up. I'm sure he hasn't forgotten. He was actually thinking of getting your help if the worst comes, but you're here already," Syaoran replied.

The fire crackled in the middle of their circle, and no one stirred. It was a very still night.

"We must get there, then, and rescue your friends," came Fujitaka in a very solemn voice. "I believe they're very important people."

"Eriol's my brother, Syaoran's best friend. Tomoyo is – " Michael was cut off by a very small voice.

"The only family I had when I was at The Mistress's."

"Sakura..."

"Haven't you heard of anything about them, Michael, Meiling?"

"I'm afraid not," Michael shook his head sadly, "King Li is apt at finding his son first."

"But, but they are _okay_, right?" Sakura asked.

Only the cold winds of the night answered her.

"Right?"

After a very, very long silence, Syaoran's strong voice rang like a bell in the still night. "I have faith."

--

"Oww...my head..." Tomoyo felt a sharp, drilling sensation up her brain the very second she woke the next morning. She stirred, trying to find the best place to lie down that could dull the pain. It was queer, for all she could feel around her was warmth. She knew that by the sea, it was supposed to be windy and cold, yet, warmth enveloped her whole body. She tried to open her eyes, but it had swollen from crying too much.

At the thought of this, memories of the night before suddenly replayed in her mind. His gentle voice, his smouldering eyes, his very, very tight embrace...

Tomoyo felt her cheeks turn very hot as she remembered she had slept in his arms. And in fact, she was still there, with her head safely placed on his strong chest. Like a child, her eyes shot open in excitement, to see if it was true. And yes, it was. The lad's face was inches above hers, with his eyes closed in deep sleep. Gentle but strong arms wound itself around her slim waist, and their legs were tangled beneath the blankets. As if they still needed that. Eriol had enough warmth to give her.

Her heartbeat quickened as she gazed at his pale face again, smiling as she noticed how calm he seemed. It would be fun to watch him sleep all night, she thought, for his face was far too beautiful for one to get tired of looking at.

An even paler finger traced the lines of his perfect cheek, and brushed his chin. Her dainty hands moved to ruffle his azure bangs, and she giggled.

"To...mo...yo..." Eriol moaned, grasping her tighter in his arms. Tomoyo again rested her head on his chest, and sighed happily.

"Sleep," she whispered, closing her eyes. And they were off to dreamland again, this time, in a more calm way.

Only the warm hands that cupped her shoulders lightly woke her from her deep, peaceful slumber. "We're here, Tomoyo."

A pair of purple eyes looked up at Eriol, who was wearing a smile on his gentle face. After a few minutes, as her head registered the information slowly, her eyes popped open in excitement. "We're here?"

"Yes," he replied, stroking her hair gently. "And the men said we must leave now. The ship's leaving in a few hours. We can leave later if you still need some rest," he added, eyeing her face with concern, "your face is a little pale, and your eyes are red."

But Tomoyo shook her head, smiling. "I've had enough rest, because it was very warm. I'd like a tour of America, if you don't mind. I've never been this far."

"A tour, then," he agreed, "let's go, Princess."

_Princess? _Tomoyo's heart jerked in response as he watched Eriol carry their knapsack. _He never called me that._

"I'll get Polo, you wait by the dock, is that okay? Many people are below the deck, looking for their things."

Tomoyo nodded absent-mindedly as Eriol left.

What would happen after this? Her thoughts flew to the first day they met, and to the real reason why they did meet. Marriage. There's was no chance they'd get married, for she's not a princess anymore. So who was he going to be married to? Will it be arranged to another princess? Her heart cringed in response to this. But she was happy for all the things he had selflessly done for her on their journey. He always protected her, cared for her, even when his eyes turned cold. She shuddered at the thought. He had not seen those eyes for the past days.

But there they were, cold as ice, as she met him by the dock.

Tomoyo's frail heart crumbled into pieces.

--

shika: So what's up with Eriol huh? Mean kid. And what does America have in store for the hot and cold couple? Will they be reunited with their friends? We'll see. Please take time to review, I would really appreciate it. Suggestions are very nice to hear, too. Love you people!

**Godbless!**


	19. Harm and Safety

**Wish Upon A Star**

**shika hiiragizawa**

**Summary:**  
In a world where mistakes are not allowed, two orphan girls struggle to be free and happy, but The Mistress does not allow them. Suddenly, a man comes to save them. Will they find their happiness or be back at The Mistress's evil clutches? ExT, SxS

--

**Musette Fujiwara** - Well, this chapter doesn't tackle much of what you asked. Maybe the next one, :) Thanks!

**AngelEmCuti** - America, here we are. Haha. Thanks thanks dear reader! c:

**0jaz0** - Neh, if I did, then there wouldn't be any story, except for Tomoyo choosing from Derrick and Eriol. Thanks!:)

**XxThe-Crest-Of-AnubisxX** - Thank you sooo much! I'm glad you read this :)

**cheng** - I'm glad it's not so predictable. Ooooohhh well we'll find out soon. Thank you! :D

**tomoyo-amethyst** - Me tooo! They are soooooo.... lovable! Oooh oh oh I hope you love this part!

**blablablab **- Thanks. I'm so so sorry for the slow updates, I am still a student :) I'm sorry. Thanks for keeping up with me!

Thanks to all my sweet reviewers. So, let's all enjoy the next chappie. Folks, scroll down :)

--

King Li was busily plotting away his plans in his study for a whole day. No one in the castle spoke, not dared to even breathe his name. No food was sent, nor water, for the king wanted no one to disturb him.

The king, smiling evilly, arranged his thoughts again. It seemed that he had solved the puzzle.

"Even before Eriol and Syaoran had split up, I think Eriol would've thought of this earlier, so they must've planned a meeting place, somewhere they could find help easily..." he closed his eyes in concentration, then smiled, "Michael in America!"

He scribbled his thoughts madly on a piece of paper beside him.

"But then Michael heard of their disappearance, along with Meiling's imprisonment from a loosened tongue of some stupid servant, and went to save them. Since I only have news of my son, he saved them first. Eriol has no clue of his own brother leaving, so..."

He grabbed the phone and dialled in excitement. "Answer it, answer it now..."

"Hello?" came a female voice from the other line.

"Oh, Kaho," came King Li's fine voice, "it's King Li. I have a favour to ask."

By the dock of a city in the outskirts of town was a lady all draped protectively in purple scarves, with only her worried eyes visible through the fabric. Her eyes searched madly across the crowds staring at her, murmuring words, pointing to her.

"—a fortune-teller—"

"—don't they ever leave their land –"

"—they travel in groups –"

"– Why's she here –"

"—come, darling, don't stay close to her –"

But despite all the taunts for her, she searched. With all her courage, she asked one the seafarers if a ship to America had left already. With much annoyance, the sailor answered that one had left.

A new ship had come, but she stayed in place at the end of the dock. Even when the crowds had thinned, after the hello's and the goodbye's. She stood, tears falling from her dark eyes. Guilt consumed her heart, for she knew it was her mistake that would bring the poor couple to harm. Even as the dark blanket of night covered the sky, she stayed.

Only a man's hands that held her shoulder in comfort made her stir. He shook his head.

"There's nothing we could do, Gizelle," he said, "it was up to them to believe you. Everyone makes mistakes."

But the fortune-teller had only burst into another round of fresh tears. "But this isn't the first time I've been wrong, brother! What should I do?"

"Have faith in them, and strengthen your skills for the time they will come back to visit you. The other one's family was also in danger, Gizelle. It wasn't entirely a lie."

"But – but – they had escaped it! Tomoyo and Eriol can't escape now for the king knows!"

"I trust the boy's eyes when I saw him. He will never fail to protect her."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, now let us go. It gets cold at night, you might get sick."

**Chapter XIX: Harm and Safety**

The city that Tomoyo once thought to be beautiful turned to be dirty and gray, along with Eriol's stone face. They had encircled their city, hidden by cloaks, but no one had enjoyed the scenery that the people around them _oohed_ and _aahed_ at. Even if Tomoyo felt like falling from Polo, she dared not wrap her arms around him, for a monster might be unleashed from beneath those steel eyes. It seemed childish, but it wasn't the Eriol she was so used to, either.

Why did he even matter, anyway? He was just a saviour, a friend. His mood swings should not make her hurt so much. His sweet words shouldn't seem to melt her so easily, like biting through butter. His eyes, his smile –

"We're staying here," growled the new, cold Eriol, nodding his head up at a small apartment in front of them. It was different from the well-lighted place they were from earlier, for the street was dimly lit by a few dark yellow lamps. The building shone like a ghost in the moonlight, tall and lean. It seemed like it was about to fall on them any moment. A dodgy sign spelled the word "Inn", and was falling of its hinges. Only a few lights were on. The door was half-open though, with creepy yellow light seeping from it. The stench of old clothes and soil seemed to eminate from there, making goosebumps run up Tomoyo's spine. Why would Eriol choose such a place? Tomoyo had to gulp down a gasp and a question. She had to trust him. He'd bought her this far, alive and well, so she nodded solemnly instead.

"I'm sorry we have to choose this," he muttered, "but we have to avoid luxury now, because that's where they'll look. They know my brother's here, so, they know I'll be here for help. Bear with me."

His voice had gotten a little gentler, so Tomoyo nodded again, muttering a soft "thank you" as they descended Polo.

"Never, ever, pull off that cloak, whatever happens," he whispered gruffly as they went in to check in. After leaving Polo by the dark, soiled stable that greatly smelled of urine, Tomoyo and Eriol were ushered upstairs by an old, balding man sporting a large mole on his chin.

"Another young couple, eh?" he murmured, chuckling, as they went up a flight of dingy, wooden steps. "Kids these days marry at a young age, no?"

The so-called young couple left him unanswered as they ascended the fourth floor. At the end of the corridor, a small, wooden door stood. The caretaker fumbled with the rusty keys, and with great effort, opened the ancient lock. He switched on the lights. The deep yellow bulb was too dimly lit.

"Come on in," he said cheerfully, for he never had guests in such a long time. He smiled, showing only a pair of yellowish teeth with black spots.

"Be careful with the bed, it may fall apart," he joked, chuckling as he left.

Eriol looked at the man suspiciously before he locked the door, closing the rusty, heavy bolts fastened around it. The room, as Tomoyo looked around, was too small for two. A bed was squeezed in between a drawer and a small cupboard, and with the space left by the side of the cupboard, a small bathroom stood, hidden by a dirty white curtain. Cobwebs adorned the ceiling. The only thing Tomoyo found pleasant was the window, which was open, showing the night sky.

"I hope there aren't any cockroaches," she whispered as she noticed the dusty floor.

"I'm sorry," Eriol whispered back, taking off his cloak, "we'll be in a safe place as soon as we find my brother."

"You don't know where he is?" Tomoyo asked, looking at him. His cold eyes betrayed no emotion as he shook his head.

"Ooh," was Tomoyo's only reply, for she could not bring to be mad at her own saviour. "I'll just need a little time in the bathroom, if it's alright."

"Sure," he muttered, "I'll arrange our stuff here. It's just one night."

--

The same night, inside the largest room of an inn, were seven people. Even after being saved, they were all sporting solemn faces. Mike, with his brows scrunched up in thinking, was seated on the wooden floor beside Meiling. Touya, Fujitaka, and Yukito moved the dining chairs, and sat near them, while Syaoran was seated on the bed, hushing a very tired Sakura to sleep. Silence filled the room, along with panic. No one was safe.

"When do we move, Mike?" Syaoran asked.

"We? No, Syaoran. Only me. We can't risk your safety. We have to make sure the King doesn't find any of us," Mike said.

"What? Just you? I'm coming, don't you know?" Meiling cried, "how can you make plans by yourself?"

"Fujitaka can keep Sakura and Syaoran. They can't be seen. I think everyone knows that. And... I..."

"You what?"

"I just remembered that I haven't told Eriol where I lived."

The crowd silenced. Then a sob erupted from Sakura's throat; apparently, the maiden found no reason to sleep with all the panic.

"I'm going with you, whatever happens. I can't risk any one of you either. This is my father we're talking about, he has big guns. I am the only one who can stop him." Syaoran's voice had gone stronger, more like a king.

"You'll be the best king the country will ever know," said Meiling.

Syaoran had to smile at her compliment. "If we get through this, maybe."

"That won't solve anything, Syaoran," Sakura cried, "I have to be there. I can't let you get hurt."

"Sakura---"

"This just means we all have to find them. But where? There are more than 20 piers here, and even more docks in America."

"We just have to get there first, right?"

And the group made a silent vow in the night before they went to sleep: _to escape together._

--

Morning arrived; even colder than the night before. A cup of warm coffee awaited Tomoyo as she woke up, but Eriol wasn't there. She took the steaming cup in her trembling hands and surveyed the room. The only thing new was a knapsack kept near the door. Where was Eriol? She took a sip and felt warmth spread throughout her body. It tasted good, so she took more sips. She wondered if aside from being a good coffee maker, Eriol was good at cooking. A smile formed her cherry lips. She would wait for that moment. Eriol, wearing a chef's hat, his sweet smile, and a tray of cookies for her...

_Like he would._

She was glad that the door opened, for it broke her train of thought that will never happen.

"Eriol?" she called.

The dark coffee fell down the floor, and brown liquid oozed onto the pale wood.

"Hiyya Miss," the voice came from a large, fat man who waved his dirty hands. On his other hand, he held a deadly rifle. He whistled as he saw her.

"Nice catch we've got here, pal!" he shouted below. He smacked his lips in satisfaction. Tomoyo began to tense.

"I'm comin', wait fer me!" came a deep voice from below.

"Don't worry," he cooed teasingly as he smiled. Yellow teeth contrasted against his dark lips, "we won't hurt you if you come with us. Your boy friend's not here anymore."

"E-eriol? Where is he?!" Tomoyo's voice trembled with fear. She backed away in fear.

"Oi, Maze, come 'ere already!" he shouted again, "he's with all my pals, missus. It ain't gonna be pretty."

Then the fat man lunged at the bed, still holding the rifle. Even with the bed wobbling with his weight, he managed to cup his dirty hand on her mouth to stop her from screaming.

"Eriol – whoever he is – isn't here to save you!" he murmured as he ripped the sheets to reveal her legs. Tomoyo tried to move away from his grip, but he was too strong. Pain flashed her eyes, a new wave of fresh tears came.

"No one to save you now, missus," he chuckled. A rough hand brushed her legs. She flailed helplessly in his grip, shrieking in fear.

"Feisty, eh? I'll make yer lion be tamed when I'm done with ye," he laughed. She whimpered at the smell of alcohol and bad breath.

"OI, MAZE! I'm gonna have her if yer so slow!" the maniac was laughing evilly as he ripped her shirt with his fat hands. Tomoyo's screams, no matter how loud, were muffled by his other fat hand. He leaned in to kiss her neck, laughing at the meer fortune of touching such pearly skin. Stinky, hot breath met her senses. Tomoyo screamed, flailed and jerked away from him, but to no avail. Her tears didn't even make the man have mercy.

"Sweet, sweet lady, calm down, will yah? You'll love this!"

Shaking her head in fear, cries escaped Tomoyo's sealed lips, but no one was there. Eriol's name she called in her heart, in her head, screamed from her lips, but her saviour was nowhere to be found. Her body was getting weak to the scent of alcohol and dirt. Her eyes blurred. Her body trembled in fear as unknown hands explored her arms, her legs, her stomach...

"Stop, or I kill."

It was a voice she longed to her; a voice that broke through the man's jeers and through her screams like a bullet. In front of her was Eriol, his eyes colder than blue steel. His jaw was hard, tight. His lips were curved downward. In his sturdy hand was a rifle, aimed at the man. It was bigger than the one the man held.

"Okay, okay," the man said, "I was just having a li'l fun."

".."

His icy words all filled with rage, left the man dropping his rifle without any hesitation. He stood up.

"Okay pal, I'm leaving, okay? I'm leaving—"

His words were drowned by a punch straight at his face. The fat man, who looked tons heavier than Eriol, fell to the floor like a doll. Eriol, aiming the gun at his head, sneered.

"Try to do another one of your stupid tricks, and you die."

Sweat was visible on the man's brow as he nodded obediently.

"Say that to your little friends, too. Leave, now."

He moved the gun for the man to move. He ran out the door as fast as he could, not even bothering to look at them. At the end of the bed, Tomoyo sat, crying in fear. Tears cascaded down her dirty cheeks. Her clothes were strewn across the bed, revealing her pale, slender body that was flecked with dirt where the man touched her. She was shivering uncontrollably from head to foot. Eriol quickly dropped the gun and took her to his arms, where she sobbed even more.

"I'm sorry, Tomoyo, I'm sorry, please," his voice had gone from a hard drawl to a soft, gentle whisper, as his arms encircled her trembling body, to try to keep her warm. "They can never hurt you. It's alright now, shh...."

He rubbed soothing circles down her back, moving a little gentler where he felt her bruises. "I'm sorry, Tomoyo, shh... Please..."

The whole room was silent except for the sound of her sobs. Eriol kept her in his arms, still, listening to her cries. She felt warm. Like the coffee that made her whole body warm, his touch warmed her broken soul.

Fingers caressed her face, brushed the salty tears from her smooth cheek. Hands erased all signs of impurity from her skin, making her clean again. Her cries, her fear, her troubles slowly eased with each touch, each soft whisper. Her trembling body slowly calmed down.

"I won't leave you, Tomoyo. Not ever."

She felt safe. In the midst of all the trials, the pain, the running, she discovered a place where she could never be brought to any kind of harm.

--

shika: So folks,the suspense is a bit down for this chapter, for a li'l sweetness. But for the next, get ready for more more more! I hope you like it, dear readers and viewers. What what what will happen in America? Find out! And I will update soon, so hang on!

Ohh, don't forget to review :)


	20. Decisions

**Wish Upon A Star**

**shika hiiragizawa**

**Summary:**  
In a world where mistakes are not allowed, two orphan girls struggle to be free and happy, but The Mistress does not allow them. Suddenly, a man comes to save them. Will they find their happiness or be back at The Mistress's evil clutches? ExT, SxS

**Bluepanda800** – It is life and death. I'm glad you think so!

**EriolTomoyo** – You know, I do want them to kiss each other, but it ain't time yet! :D thanks for the great compliment!

**AngelEmCuti** – Thanks for reviewing my story, and for waiting! I'm very grateful.

**Cullen4ever96** – I know, right? Eriol is the sweetest! :D

**The Dino **– Thank you! please review this next one :D

**tomoyo-amethyst** – Here! Thank you for the loyal reviews of every chapter! :D

**0jaz0 **– But then again, Eriol came just in the nick of time. Thanks for reviewing!

I'm so sorry for the super late update. I hope this can pay for the loooong wait. Enjoy!

O.o.O.o.O

Kaho Mizuki was looking in front of a mirror, her eyes wet with tears. She had just spoken with King Li, whose tone burned with each word he said. Plans she could not comprehend, or even dream of doing, were embedded in his harsh tones.

It was for her own good, says he. Her parents would be more than glad. Yes, they would be, for she was always the failure. But for _that _price? Could she consider even doing something that dark? Would she go that low for her parents' approval, and for her success? Was she such an evil being left with no other way to survive?

What was she?

Blood-red eyes stared back at her, it's scary depths even terrifying her. Her own eyes frightened her?

Why was this? What was she?

She wanted to say no, but the weight of her decision was too hard for her to bear. Could she even live after her deed was done? Could King Li even spare her life is she refused, knowing his temper?

Only a silver knife, a bright light that flashed through the mirror, made her choose.

**Chapter XX: Decisions**

Tomoyo and Eriol, both covered in dark cloaks, only left at night. They journeyed through different cities, listening to folks stories for anything that sounded like Michael. However, not the slightest news about a rich, young merchant from Europe was even told. Maybe Mike was that cunning not to let his profile be heard of. But how could they find him, then?

They were both tired, and in need of rest, but they both knew that they had to find him. Once with him, they could breathe. They could be safe. A flash of a cloak, a single step, or even a small intake of breath could be any of their enemies, or another gang who wanted Tomoyo. After that incident, Eriol became particularly cold when men tried to talk to them.

But that night, he could not refuse to talk to a man in a bar, who was laughing loudly, telling stories about a certain Kaho Mizuki that had arrived in America.

"Tomoyo, hide," he pointed to the farthest table at the end of the bar. "I'll watch you. Let me just talk to this guy."

Tomoyo nodded politely and left him. Eriol bought two beers from the bartender, then settled himself beside the man.

"Excuse me, but are you talking about Kaho Mizuki?" he asked politely, laying the beer in front of him.

"Ah... yes I was. Thank you for the drink, young man," he patted his huge belly, laughing, "he never gets enough."

"Is it true that she is here?" Eriol asked, pretending to drink some beer.

"Yes, yes, that beautiful princess is here. I spotted her at the dock, her eyes searching for something, or someone. What business do you have with her?"

"I'd rather not tell," Eriol replied coldly.

"Well, that's okay. I'm thinking that you want to know where she is. She stays at the Marks Hotel in the heart of the city."

"How do you know?"

"I followed her, of course! Man, she was a beauty! Maybe you like her too!"

"Thank you," said Eriol gruffly, "I have to leave."

"So soon? And we were having fun!"

With a small thud on the wooden table, Eriol laid a bag of coins in front of the man, and headed for Tomoyo.

"We have to go, NOW," his eyes were shining with hope, "we might not have a chance like this again."

And so the couple travelled for the said Marks hotel in haste.

"What's the plan?" Tomoyo asked, her eyes unsure, for she did not know about the character Eriol was talking about, "who is she?"

She noticed that her voice had gotten lower, and that her lips quivered at her own question. Was it because of Eriol's hope for the girl? Were they together?

"She's Kaho Mizuki, a princess from a kingdom near ours," he answered, not keeping his eyes off the road, "we just need to ask her a few questions about Mike."

_A princess? _Tomoyo pondered over this thought for a few seconds. If she is a princess from another kingdom, then she must be ...

"Is she supposed to be married to you?"

She did not know why she had such a big mouth at a time like this; she was usually quiet when thinking such tactless thoughts. However, her heart was thumping in pain – she needed to know. What if they had a relationship? Maybe that was his reason for his coldness:_ because he had someone else in his heart._

"Once, but I broke it off," his voice was straight, with no note of disappointment or care. But Tomoyo was curious so she pressed on. "Why?"

"I..." Eriol pulled the reins cautiously, "I don't want to get married yet."

"Oh. I see," sighed Tomoyo in relief. Her heart calmed a bit, but she still felt a tinge of uneasiness in the pit of her stomach. Who was she?

She was about to find out, for they were just in front of a large white building, with Marks Hotel adorned in gold letters at the front. They slipped past the magnificent fountain display at the front, where a man in a deep blue suit offered to take their horse to the stables. A woman wearing a dress of the same shade was smiling widely as she ushered them inside, where another woman sat behind a desk. They presumed her to be the receptionist, so the couple went to inquire.

"A room for one, I take it?" she asked, peering at them from her wide glasses.

"Yes, please," Eriol replied, glancing at Tomoyo. He took her hand and squeezed it gently, "right, dear?"

"Oh... Oh yes, honey!" Tomoyo answered, catching Eriol's eye, "we are in need of rest, for the trip was excruciating!"

"Room 314, then," said the receptionist, handing them a gold key chain, where a shiny silver key dangled from it. She pointed to the elevator near them, smiling sweetly, "enjoy your stay."

Tomoyo was about to leave, when Eriol squeezed her hand. She uttered a quiet "oh" before looking back at the receptionist.

"Miss? By any chance, do you know where my friend, Kaho... Kaho Mizuki stays? She told me she'd be here, and it's been a long time since we've seen each other. I badly miss her!" Tomoyo's acting was superb; there was no hint of falseness in her voice.

"She's in Room 342, the same floor as you," she said in a bored tone.

"Thank you! You're so kind!" she squeezed Eriol's hand in excitement, "So then, we must get going, dear!"

"Yes, love. Thanks again, Miss," Eriol smiled at the receptionist.

The woman smiled back at them as they boarded the elevators. They wasted no time as they reached their room and put down their belongings.

"Are you ready, Tomoyo?" Eriol asked, "Or do you want to rest for a bit? We're in no hurry, trust me."

"No, no, I'm fine. But I think you're tired, Eriol. You can sleep-" she noticed there was only one large bed in the center of the room, and she smiled. It was all covered in white sheets, with huge white pillows.

"I can sleep on the sofa, Tomoyo," he offered, catching her gazing at the bed, "I think it will be comfortable, too."

"No, NO!" Tomoyo said rather loudly, shaking her head. Her cheeks were flaming. "It's... its fine. I guess I'm a bit used to it by now."

Eriol chuckled at the sight. Scooping her in his arms, he carried her to the bed.

"Eriol!"

"Yes, my lady?" he gently positioned her on the bed and covered her body in the soft blankets. His azure eyes were laughing at it gazed into hers, his lips curved in a smile. Tomoyo's heart was dancing in her ribcage. He was so close; she could feel his warm breath fanning her face. She could even smell his scent; it was something she memorized. Even if she was blindfolded, she would know it was him.

"You're... beautiful," she breathed, lifting her hand and placing it on his cheek.

"You're more than beautiful, Tomoyo," he replied gently, enveloping her hand in his.

Tomoyo could have sworn that it was a dream. He said that she was _more than_ _beautiful_. The deep voice that filled with truth... It had meant that he had accepted her wholly, and looked not only at the outside...

Silence filled the room, as Eriol's eyes were fixed upon her. He was gazing upon the angel with her violet locks strewn across the white pillows; the contrast was striking. Her deep, amethyst eyes were twinkling, accentuated by her long, dark lashes. Red cheeks stood out from her pale face. Her cherry lips were slightly open in awe, as she was gazing at the man opposite her.

"Eriol?"

"What is it?"

"Please sleep beside me," Tomoyo was breathless.

He dropped a light kiss on her forehead and settled beside her, wrapping her frail body in his. Tomoyo nestled in his hard chest and closed her eyes. _He was so warm_, she thought.

"Goodnight, Tomoyo," he whispered.

"Goodnight, Eriol," she answered sweetly.

The next morning was bliss for Tomoyo since Eriol was still his sweet, gentle self. There was no hint of coldness in his eyes or his face. The morning passed swiftly as they ate breakfast and reviewed their plans. They would talk to Kaho and ask her about his brother and then go into hiding with his brother. Tomoyo had asked Eriol if they could trust Kaho, and he said they could. He explained that her mother was the only one evil in their family. Both Kaho and her father knew how to listen to reason.

It was after lunch that they set off to meet her, knocking on the brown door labelled 342 in gold letters. Tomoyo's fingers were crossed in excitement. She pushed her jealousy away from her thoughts, and decided not to think of Kaho as her enemy anymore, for she was going to help them.

The brown door swung open in an inch, and Tomoyo gaped at what she saw. Everything was red. Long, silky, red hair, burning crimson eyes, red lips that were curved into a smile...

"Eriol!" Kaho Mizuki cried in delight, and then cupped her mouth. Thank God no one was there. "I didn't know! Come in!" she whispered.

The room was similar to theirs, Tomoyo noted. She gazed at the beautiful princess as she closed the door cautiously, and looked at them.

"We're safe here," she assured, fastening the steel bolts on her door, "my guards are outside."

"Kaho, I'm sorry to bother you but-" Eriol was cut off by Kaho's kind voice.

"It's fine, Eriol. I'm on your side. So, she's Tomoyo, I presume?"

"I am. Nice to meet you," Tomoyo shook her hands, and noticed its softness. Her perfect white teeth flashed as she smiled. She felt so small.

"Do you have any news about Syaoran and Sakura?" Eriol asked.

"Well, I heard they were nearly caught, but they're still on the run. I think she's with her family."

"She is?" Tomoyo cried, "that's great!"

"I don't know if they can hide for long, though," Kaho frowned, "King Li has sent all his troops to find them. He's got the whole of England under control, you know."

"I know," Eriol said, "but I also know they'll be fine."

"Anyway, enough of the talk! I must get Tomoyo into proper clothes first," she eyed Tomoyo's simple dress and smiled, "I think I have lots of dresses that would look great. Eriol, do you mind?"

"No, I don't," he said, "go ahead."

"Oh dear," she took Tomoyo's hand and led her to her huge chest filled with clothes, "choose whatever you like."

"Is it really okay with you, Miss... Miss Kaho?"

"Of course, silly!" she smiled, and opened her chest. "And just Kaho is fine. Since you're so shy, I'll pick this pink dress out for you."

True enough, she pulled out a pink balloon dress from her dress, which was accentuated by a white ribbon on the waist.

"Is this okay?" Kaho asked, holding the dress up for Tomoyo to see, "I think this'll fit you."

Tomoyo's eyes sparkled brightly as she her fingers slid through the delicate silk, "I... I love it, Kaho! Thank you!"

Kaho chuckled, "it's nothing, dear. Come with me to the bathroom, and I'll help you put it on."

Tomoyo's second thoughts about Kaho all vanished in thin air. Eriol was right to trust her. As Kaho smiled while helping her dress up, Tomoyo felt both joy and jealousy. She was happy to meet such a kind soul, but then, she thought that she was better than her. Kaho could make Eriol fall in love with her as easy as breathing.

"There," Kaho's voice erased all thoughts from Tomoyo's head, "look at how beautiful you are."

Tomoyo was smiling brightly as she stared in the mirror. The tube dress fit her perfectly, and it ballooned neatly, like it was just for her.

"I can't thank you enough, Kaho," she whispered. Kaho smiled from behind her, and arranged her locks.

"It's really nothing, Tomoyo. Since of course, I knew you were really coming, so I prepared this."

"What-what do you mean, Kaho?"

Through the mirror, Kaho's smile turned into a smirk.

"Kaho, wait! What is –" A man in black put a cloth directly on her nose, and Tomoyo swiftly lost consciousness.

"Good," Kaho chuckled, "come out when I tell you to, and don't forget the knife."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Don't make any sound, you hear me?" she ordered, "now hide in there, I'm opening the door."

Kaho took a deep breath and tried to block her conscience as she swung the door open.

"Eriol," Kaho smiled as she closed the door behind her, "Tomoyo still needs a little time to arrange herself. I assure you, she looks gorgeous."

"I know she does," said Eriol, "thank you, Kaho. And I'm truly sorry for bothering you. I'm sure you've heard the whole story."

"Oh, I have," Kaho smirked, "from the King himself, no less."

"Wait - King Li?" Eriol repeated in disbelief, "What are you talking about, Kaho? You don't like him, right?"

"I didn't," she twirled a strand of her around her finger, looking bored.

"What? What's wrong, Kaho? Tell me!" Eriol was alarmed by Kaho's sudden change.

"I should tell you..." she sat down a red plush chair and crossed her arms, "Mike isn't in America anymore. I know that's why you came. And just so you know, he's running with Syaoran, Sakura, and Meiling." A cat-like smile rested on her triumph face.

"He got to you?" he shouted, shaking her shoulders with his hands, "Kaho, you're not like this!"

"Damn it, Eriol! Touch me one more time, and he shoots!" Kaho screeched.

Eriol's eyes were burning in anger as he let her go. "I don't get it, Kaho. Why? Why did you let him get to you?"

"You know fairly well how he is," Kaho scoffed, "I assumed you knew better."

"I assumed you were better than that," Eriol confessed, "but I was wrong."

Eriol jumped and kicked a chair; there was a huge thud and an "oww" from behind it. A bullet whistled near his ear and he ran, punching a guard at the end of the room who was holding a gun. Bullets flew all around. He grabbed the gun and retreated beneath a sofa. More gunshots echoed across the room.

"Kill him if you must!" Kaho's loud, cold voice overpowered the gunfire.

"I won't let them," Eriol muttered, as he jumped and began to shoot everywhere. Three guards in front of him fell to the floor. Thick blood oozed onto the pale carpet.

"Oww!" a bullet hit his shoulder, "where are you, dammit?"

He fired his gun at another end of the room, and he heard a heavy clunk on the floor. He pointed the gun at Kaho.

"Stop hiding," he growled, "she dies if you don't show yourself. And put your gun down."

There were muffled footsteps coming from the bed, and out came another guard, his hands in the air. Kaho just laughed.

"You think you won?" Eriol's hair stood on end at Kaho's high pitched shriek, "Adolf, come here."

The bathroom door opened and a man in a dark hat dragged an unconscious Tomoyo like a lifeless doll on the floor. She was wearing the pink dress, her face pale and unresponsive. Eriol inhaled sharply as Adolf flashed a silver knife, and aimed it at her throat.

"You shoot, she dies," came his deep, booming voice.

"We won, Eriol," Kaho smirked.

Eriol shouted in despair as he threw the gun away and slowly sank to the floor, his hands on his face. They were caught.

He failed to protect her.

O.o.O.o.O

shika: Sorry again for the turtle updates! Poor Eriol and Tomoyo, though. What will happen next?

Read and review, everyone! **GODBLESS****!**


	21. The Wrong Turn

**Wish Upon A Star**

**shika hiiragizawa**

**Summary:**  
In a world where mistakes are not allowed, two orphan girls struggle to be free and happy, but The Mistress does not allow them. Suddenly, a man comes to save them. Will they find their happiness or be back at The Mistress's evil clutches? ExT, SxS

O.o.O.o.O

**AngelEmCuti** – Thank you! I hope this next chapter will suit your taste.

**tomoyo-amethyst** – You'll find out. Thanks for the review!

**0. roza.0** – Thanks for reminding me it suits Sakura more, I just thought it would be nice to change her white and lavender dresses, for a change :D

**cheng** – Who's crazy? Haha. Thanks for reading! :D

**yingfa07** – Thank you! You'll find out why Kaho was so mean. I hope the Kaho fans will forgive me for making her like this. Enjoy the next chappie!

Thank you everyone for the golden reviews! :D YEY, I updated early! I hope you all like it. Read and enjoy! :)

O.o.O.o.O

Filled with guilt and anxiety, Kaho strode across her room in circles. Eriol's words were etched in her mind. She knew Eriol could have bought her to safety from King Li's clutches, but she was stupid. She let her own emotions and desires get to her. King Li's promises of a better, more respected life drove her principles in mud.

His infuriated voice made her scream in pain. His burning eyes blurred her vision. She loved Eriol, even if he didn't feel the same way. Disappointing him, hurting him, was more than enough to break her heart. What had happened to her?

There was a knock on the door, and Adolf entered the room.

"Phone for you, Miss Kaho. It's the King," he said.

Kaho's face suddenly became pale. Why was he calling so early? She stared at the ground, wishing it would just swallow her; it was better than all the madness she was experiencing! She closed her eyes and waited for the ground to eat her up...

"Miss Kaho?" Adolf repeated, studying her ashen face. It was the king on the phone. He didn't like waiting. He rapped on the door rather impatiently to wake her from her trance, and it had done the trick quite well. Embarrassed, Kaho cleared her throat and shook her head to clear her thoughts. Wiping her sweaty palms on her black dress, she nodded at Adolf rather nervously.

"Are you alright, Miss?" he asked.

"I—I'm fine, thank you," she muttered. Her legs trembled as she neared the telephone. _Please, please, let a bullet run wild and hit me_, she prayed, but nothing was happening. She was already beside the telephone. Heaving a huge sigh, she took the cold, black telephone near her ear and answered the King.

"What is it, King Li?"

"Adolf has told me you had come to give me good news," the King sneered, "I'm all ears."

"O-oh, yes," Kaho stuttered, "well, dear King..."

_I don't get it, Kaho. Why? Why did you let him get to you? _Eriol's voice was repeating over and over head. It was the same enraged tone, and it sliced her heart to pieces.

"Yes, Miss Kaho?"

"Well, King Li... you see... about Eriol..." Kaho's hands were shaking; silent tears were streaming down her cheeks. She did not know what to do or say. Hurting people was never on the list of the things she wanted to do before she died, but here she was, talking to a person who never had had a single drop of mercy in his cold veins.

"Miss Kaho, please," there was a hint of exasperation in the king's voice, even though he tried to speak nicely.

_I assumed you were better than that, but I was wrong._

"Uh, yes, King Li. I-I was just about to say..."

_Kaho, you're not like this!_

Kaho gulped. "King Li, we found Eriol's whereabouts, and we're heading there later."

"Ahh... Impressive!"

"Yes, yes, Sire," Kaho summoned all her strength to maintain a cool voice, but she found herself breaking down so she had to make up excuses. "We have to go now. We're in a big hurry. I'll tell you everything later."

"Ahh... Certainly, Kaho. You know, I'll be waiting."

"I know, King Li." She paused, wondering what to say next. "We won't fail you."

Without even saying goodbye, Kaho put the phone back in its cradle and sighed in relief. But it wasn't over yet. She still had a lot to do and she must start as soon as possible. "Adolf?"

"Yes, Miss Kaho?"

Kaho gulped. If she did it, she would have to pull it off perfectly. If she made any _single_ mistake, like just one wrong word – she would lose her head. King Li had made it perfectly clear that her life was at stake. Past experiences with him taught her that, too. But she could not lose who she was. She couldn't. She wouldn't. Eriol believed in her; so would she. It was a risk worth taking.

Adolf looked at her, completely puzzled. "Are you alright, Miss Kaho?"

"Oh!" Kaho shook her head to clear her thoughts. "I-I'm sorry, Adolf, I was just thinking."

"What is it, Kaho?"

_This is it_, Kaho told herself_. I have to give it a shot. You'll see, Eriol that I'm still the old Kaho you knew._

She heaved a huge breath, and summoned the most business-like voice she possessed.

"How much did The Mistress and The King give you for this mission?" she paused to cross her arms. It was a sign she was serious. "I'll double it, if you listen to me."

**Chapter XXI: The Wrong Turn**

Despite all the commotion and heat, Gizelle stayed in the pier, her eyes wandering everywhere, searching. She knew what she must do now to correct her mistakes. The chance was slim, but it was worth a try. It was nearly time, though. Where were they?

The people swarming around, laughing, hugging and kissing around the pier had made Gizelle homesick for her own family, but she knew she wasn't supposed to be daydreaming. She had a mission to accomplish. The wind wove through her dark hair, as if telling her, _it was time_. Her eyes gazed over a familiar place, where her vision had told her to look. And there they were, under cloaks, moving swiftly. Her vision was right.

"Sakura, Syaoran!" she called, running towards the figures. She uttered a quick apology when she stepped on someone's foot. "Please, give me a minute, _please_."

She stumbled again, now on someone's briefcase, and immediately bowed and said sorry, as she continued to follow them in haste.

"Please, Miss Sakura, please." It was like they didn't hear her, but she anticipated this. She grabbed the hand of the smallest figure, which her vision told her to be Sakura.

"It's for Eriol and Tomoyo's sake, Miss. I'm a gypsy. I saw a vision of them. Please believe me."

A pair of green eyes peered from the dark cloak, shocked. Gizelle sighed in relief. She was right.

"How-how did you know?" Sakura's small voice was in doubt.

"Don't come near her, Sakura. It may be from my father," said the figure beside her, grabbing her hand proctectively and leading her away. Gizelle presumed it to be Syaoran.

"Please, Sakura, Syaoran, I'm not lying." Gizelle beseeched, her dark eyes boring into his .

"Syaoran, I think a believe her. Let's just listen to her, please," said Sakura.

"Fine, then," he replied gruffly, "please make it brief."

"Well-" Gizelle heaved a huge breath, "they are both with Kaho in America, but they are not safe. King Li has already threatened Kaho."

"But, how do you know that, and why should we believe you?" It was Mike's voice, another tall figure that neared them, "you could be lying, and you could be from King Li, for all we know."

"I am not, Sir," Gizelle explained, "I have met the couple here before."

"I don't think she's lying if she knows this much," came another female voice, Meiling.

"But it scares me to know that she knows a lot," Mike stated.

"You may not believe me now, Miss, but I know I am speaking the truth," Gizelle replied honestly, "I have seen it."

The ship emitted a rather loud noise, followed by a loud voice announcing the ship's departure in a few minutes.

"We must go now," Syaoran muttered, "the next ship bound for America is tomorrow."

"Thank you, Gizelle," said Sakura kindly, "but we must leave."

Gizelle grasped Sakura's hand in hers, and placed something on her palm. "But please remember that the future is bound to change, according to people's decisions. The future is not set in stone. It is up to us to etch every moment."

On Sakura's palm was a single earring that belonged to Tomoyo.

O.o.O.o.O

A throbbing sensation from the back of Tomoyo's head roused her from her sleep. Everything was fuzzy; and she felt nauseated. Her eyelids felt so heavy, she couldn't even open her eyes. Not like she wanted to; she just wanted to sleep for the rest of her life. The smell of urine and animal poo made her groan. Something was poking her back...What was that_...hay_? Her mind was processing everything so slowly. Was her brain doused in syrup? She shuffled, groaning. The brittle sticks scratched her arms and legs. Where was she?

"Are you awake now, Tomoyo?" it took a while before she realized that it was the deep, gentle voice she had wanted to hear so much. She wanted to open her mouth to speak, but her throat was dry and parched, and her lips were chaffed. She tried to gulp, but it was too painful.

"You need water, Tomoyo?" She could hear the concern in his voice. Was she dreaming? A warm hand gently squeezing hers proved her wrong.

"I'm sorry," he muttered. His coat rustled against the hay. A moment later, his hand left hers to lift her head, placing it on his lap. Tomoyo was confused. Sorry for what?

"I'm sorry I can't save you. We're locked up in the stable, and four guards are outside. Kaho tricked us. I'm so, so sorry, Tomoyo..." his voice faltered.

Tomoyo felt something wet fall on her cheek. Were those his tears? She had to do something; Eriol had done nothing wrong. Her eyes finally opened, and she lifted her hand to his cheek, which was wet. He was crying. His face was bowed in front of her. His eyes were closed in pain; his lips wobbling. She smiled sadly and caressed his cheek.

"You already saved me," it hurt her throat to speak, but it didn't matter. Tears were forming from her eyes. "Whatever I do, as long as I'm with you, I'm going to be fine."

When Eriol's eyes opened, they were filled with sadness. "Tomoyo," his voice was an undertone.

"Just don't you ever leave, okay? Don't you ever... ever..." Tears leaked from Tomoyo's eyes. The crying Eriol was breaking her heart.

"I won't leave you, ever." He promised, holding her close.

They stayed for a long time in their embrace, for no words could explain the comfort and safety they both felt in each other's arms. Eriol broke the silence after a long while. "By the way, purple suits you better than pink." She felt him smile through her hair.

"I wasn't the one who chose the dress," Tomoyo giggled, clutching Eriol's shirt.

He tightened his arms around her, inhaling lavender and lilies – her scent. He breathed deeply, taking it all in. He stroked her hair as he did so, feeling the soft, velvety strands give way as his fingers ran through them. Tomoyo smiled and snuggled closer to his chest.

Everything was alright.

A knock on the stable doors woke the couple, who had fallen asleep in each other's arms. Eriol sat up, alarmed. He held Tomoyo close, who had opened her eyes.

"Eriol? Are you awake?" It was Kaho's voice. Eriol's hands balled into fists, which Tomoyo held in concern. "Calm down," Tomoyo whispered.

Kaho knocked again, this time, thrice. "It's me, Kaho. Come out. I only need you. The girl stays."

"I will only come out if she's with me," he growled, glaring at the door. Tomoyo held his chin and made him face her.

"You need not be so mad," she reminded him.

"She will be given sleeping fluid, again, then," Kaho hissed.

"Come on, Eriol," Tomoyo smiled, "its fine. I'll be alright."

"But I just promised you—"

"Just come back, please," she breathed, clutching his shirt. She inhaled the scent of perfume and aftershave, and memorized it. "I'll wait."

Eriol kissed her forehead tenderly. "I'll be back."

He unwillingly moved to the door, and a guard opened it when he knocked. Once the doors slammed shut, Tomoyo felt an emptiness she could not fathom nor describe. She felt like Eriol would never come back, even though he promised her. Her instincts told her he'd be gone forever.

"Eriol," she whispered sadly, reaching out to an imaginary hand in thin air. "I love you."

O.o.O.o.O

"I never thought you would be like this, Kaho." Eriol said through gritted teeth. The hands on his sides were balled into fists. "If you do anything to her, even touch a single hair of her, I could kill you."

Kaho just smiled as a guard opened the door to her room, and they both stepped inside. Eriol noted that the room was fairly clean. He remembered the room filled with dust and bullet shells when he made a raucous inside. All the chairs and tables were in place, though it seemed that the other chairs were a bit different. Kaho must've replaced it.

"Sit," she pointed to a chair opposite her, and then turned to the guard. "You may leave us."

The guard nodded, bowed and left the room, closing the door quietly. Kaho turned to the outraged man who was shooting daggers at her.

"I'm here to offer you a deal," she said in a professional tone, "so please behave and stop looking at me like you want to kill me."

"I wouldn't want to kill you if you did this," he snarled. "You should've known better."

"You should have known better than to trust me, Eriol," she mimicked, smirking. "After all, you broke off our engagement, so you should know I'd want to get back at what you did."

"But this is playing dirty, Kaho!" He banged his fist on the table, "I knew you were kind, that's why I never had second thoughts in coming. I never thought you'd be like your mother. "

Kaho's face paled. He had hit a nerve, and Eriol had noticed this.

"I know it was your life the king was playing with," he spoke in a kinder voice now, "but we could run together. We can all be safe!"

"I have already told the king I know your whereabouts," she dared not look in Eriol's eyes.

"WHY?"

"I-I don't know, Eriol! Just please, calm down, and let's not talk about this-" she grabbed his hand when he looked away. "Look, I already have a plan in mind."

"Fine." Eriol sighed and shook his head, moving his hand away from hers.

"I want you to-to—"she bowed her head to hide her red face.

"To what, Kaho?" his voice was impatient and cold; it hurt her ears to hear such a different side of Eriol.

"Marry me," she whispered.

Eriol's eyes widened in shock. "That's what the king wanted, but then, he wanted the girl dead. I'll tell him she died of a disease or accident before I found you, or something—" she felt ridiculous for even thinking such a lame idea, "then we hide her somewhere. Anywhere safe. That I can guarantee. I already paid Adolf to keep his mouth shut. But-but you can't tell anybody, even Syaoran, or..." she bit her lip, "the girl herself."

She expected him to stand up and leave, or slap her face run away. But Eriol was a mature man. He sighed heavily, and began to explain what he thought.

"If I marry you, and she goes safe, then all the effort we all did in trying to rescue her is in vain, since she will never ever be free. I know you are trying to help us, but that would cause Tomoyo so much pain! I cannot let that happen to her. I promised her!"

"Then what do you propose?" Kaho croaked. She was going to cry and she knew it. Her face was already breaking, having been rejected twice by the only man she loved.

"We all run away." he said.

"NO!" she cried. Tears were falling down her cheeks. "My father will be caught even before we reach him! You wouldn't want to hurt him!"

"I don't," he buried his face in his hands, "but there's no other way we can fix this."

"_This_ is the only option, Eriol," she begged, "you know who the king is. You know what he can do!"

"YOU KNOW I DON'T WANT HER IN ANY PAIN ANYMORE!" he stormed, standing up. His azure eyes were ice. She had never seen him like this. How could bringing the girl pain cause him to act so coldly? Could it be that he...?

"We will free her in a year's time! It's only a year, Eriol. That will be enough for us to give the king something else to be engrossed in." Tears streamed down her face, but Eriol didn't even bat an eyelash. "Please, Eriol!"

Kaho found herself kneeling in front of Eriol, clutching his knees. She didn't even know why she was doing it. "Please." She tried to look straight in his eyes, but he avoided her gaze.

"You love her, don't you?" it was more of a statement than a question. It shattered her own heart to know that there was someone in his heart that he was proctecting with his life, and it was not her. It killed her even more to know that Eriol was silent. She knew his answer already, even before he said it.

"If you marry me, she will not be killed."

There was a long pause. Eriol's eyes were cold steel; his face was straight, showing not even a single ounce of emotion. But Kaho knew she had won, for it was the girl's life at stake.

"Fine," he said gruffly, moving his foot away from her hands. "I'll marry you."

O.o.O.o.O

shika: Things are starting to turn around. I hope everything fine's with you, my beloved reviewers! More reviews, please! **GODBLESS!**


	22. Execution

**Wish Upon A Star**

**shika hiiragizawa**

**Summary:**  
In a world where mistakes are not allowed, two orphan girls struggle to be free and happy, but The Mistress does not allow them. Suddenly, a man comes to save them. Will they find their happiness or be back at The Mistress's evil clutches? ExT, SxS

13opals - I am sorry for letting this happen. Please read on! Thanks for the review!

AngelEmCuti - Thank you for liking such a sad chapter, dear! I hope this one will satisfy your ExT cravings as well. :)

Musette Fujiwara - Forgive me for making Kaho so OOC, but then, I think it colors everything. Read on and thanks for the review!

cheng - Thanks for that reply! Kaho is soooo! Hahahaha. :)

James Bridsong - Thank you! I am glad that you liked it :D

tomoyo-amethyst - I hope things will turn out well soon. THANKS FOR THE KIND REVIEW!

My dear readers, I sincerely apologize for the year-long delay. But before I indulge in my reasons, I'm giving you another chapter. So, here goes! Enjoy!

O.o.O.o.O

It was King Li's cackle, a loud, evil, sound that shook the whole castle. All the servants scurried to their quarters, their hands and knees shaking in terror. Some were praying for forgiveness and salvation in the dungeons were they were held hostage, even if they were innocent. Silence and dread engulfed the whole castle in darkness and despair. Everyone was horrified for the lives of their heroes.

The days before were better than this, when the King was angry and unreasonable. For them, the shouts and assaults aimed at them were better than one of their masters captured by the King's lethal claws. They all loved Eriol like they loved Syaoran; even if he was not a part of the Li family. Since Eriol had met Syaoran, both of them had devised clever plans to keep the servants away from torture. They had even saved some of the servants whose heads King Li had wanted to slice so badly. Both of them were a symbol of hope, not only to the servants in the castle, but to the all the people in the whole country, whose actions, and even breaths were watched and counted with glaring eyes by the King.

Saving the two mistresses was one of their biggest plans yet, and everyone was praying for their lives and safety each day. They weren't praying for their return, for they knew it was their heads at stake if King Li had caught them. Safety and happiness were all they desired for both princes. Now, one was caught. To top it all off, the princess he was trying to save was killed. Quiet rumors told the people that it was Kaho's idea, and it was worse than anything they have ever heard. They were all ashamed of Kaho Mizuki for following the cruel steps of her mother.

In Mizuki's castle, however, Kaho's mother thought differently. She threw huge, lavish parties for the marriage and arrival of her only daughter. She was more than glad for this occasion, but was secretly surprised to the fact Eriol had called off the engagement once, but proposed again to her daughter. It made her laugh to think of the plans her desperate daughter had cooked up to catch him. She thought maybe it was the girl's death for his hand, and she felt pleased for the sudden change in her daughter's acts. She was finally, after all those years, looking up to her mother.

Kaho's father, however, was silently weeping for the acts of her daughter. Of course, he had wanted her only daughter to marry the one she loved, but the ways to get him – well, they weren't exactly proper. Or right. She had made a huge mistake, and he was blaming it all on himself for not guiding her through all that has happened to her. He desperately tried to display goodness to her daughter for her not to grow up exactly like her mother, whom he despised, but now, everything was different. He wished it was a different Kaho who was with Eriol: but it was _her_. It killed him to think that maybe it was her own hands that slain the innocent maiden. There could've been no other way. King Li wasn't in America to kill her. And he knew for a fact that Eriol would rather die than kill the one he risked his life to save.

He buried his head in his hands as he silently wept for his beloved daughter.

**Chapter XXII: Execution**

Tomoyo woke to rumble of thunder outside. She didn't know if it was morning or night; for there were no windows in the stable. She listened to the pitter-patter of the rain, straining to hear any footsteps from Eriol. Her stomach grumbled in hunger; she hadn't eaten anything since yesterday. No one was kind enough to bring her even a single morsel of food. Did Eriol eat? Was he being treated right? What was taking him so long?

Uneasiness seeped through her thoughts, making her even colder in the bad weather. She heaved a huge sigh, massaging her hands to keep them warm. Where was he?

Boots sloshing across the muddy ground alerted her senses. Standing up, she called for Eriol. But there was no answer, only urgent raps on the stable door.

"Miss Tomoyo, you have to come with me," it was Adolf. Ice ran down her spine in fright as she scampered to the end of the stable, trying to hide.

"It's no use trying to hide from me," he continued. Silent tears ran down Tomoyo's cheeks as she clutched on the wooden walls, trying to find any means of escape. "just be a good girl, Tomoyo."

"Where is Eriol?" she croaked, "what have you done to him?"

"I don't answer questions, Miss," his hand pushed open the stable doors, and he sniggered as he saw Tomoyo's paper-white face, "I only follow orders. Now, don't struggle."

"Please, Adolf, don't do anything... please!" she seized the hay in front of her and threw it at his face. His dark lips turned to a smile, as he pushed the harmless sticks from his face.

"You know that won't ever hurt me, Tomoyo." He hissed, moving closer to her. Tomoyo screamed in terror as his ice-cold hand caressed her throat.

"Don't, don't don't!" she shrieked. "PLEASE!"

Sweat poured down her face, mixing with her salty tears. Her whole body was trembling in fear as Adolf touched her face and hands, his maniacal face delighted.

"Such beautiful skin," he breathed through her neck, inhaling her scent. Tomoyo inhaled the strong odor of alcohol and cigarettes as his face neared her.

"NO!" she hollered, punching with all her might at his stone chest, but to no avail. "ERIOL!"

His pungent breath made her head turn. His maniacal laugh drained all the courage from inside her. But she had to fight. She had to. She had...

A familiar scent hit her nose, and she was put to sleep again.

Outside, Eriol was standing in the rain, his hand and feet tied with a thick rope, his mouth covered tightly with cloth. Tears streamed down his face, mixing with the pouring rain.

O.o.O.o.O

Eriol and Kaho's wedding was a grand celebration. Men and women from all over the kingdom came to take part in the magical celebration before their eyes, which would soon be written in history books. Devastated girls dabbed tears from their eyes as they watched one of the most handsome princes in the face of the earth getting married. Of course, Syaoran was the other handsome prince, and they were silently praying he wasn't going to marry anytime soon.

Eriol's mother was sobbing on a silk handkerchief, her husband's arm wrapped gently around her shoulder. Eriol's parents were surprised at the sudden engagement, but nonetheless, they were happy as long as their son was happy. They were wondering, though, why Eriol broke the first engagement with Kaho, when he was going to marry her anyway.

At the other side of the aisle were Kaho's parents. Melanie was smiling like a cat with her hands folded. Daniel had tears in his eyes: if it was joy or sorrow, no one understood.

The bride glimmered like a fairy in white pearls and silk, her face shining with make-up and tears. She was beautiful, and many _oohed_ and _aahed _at her elegance. She was smiling brightly as Eriol held her hand, and the preist began to speak. Kaho's heart was galloping in her chest. She could not believe her eyes at the sight in front of her: it was an angel. His dark tuxedo fit him perfectly, highlighting his smooth chest. His dark bangs was just above his azure eyes that only he possessed in the planet, but then when her gleaming eyes noticed her lips, she had to suppress a sob. Even when they were here getting married, even when many servants had come to make her the most beautiful bride on earth, even when she held his hand so gently, Eriol did not smile. He simply stood, his large frame shadowing her from the light that came from the top of the chapel. Kaho had to call out his name before he answered "I do." She was now wondering whether the brides at weddings were crying because of bliss or because of pain, because all the happiness she had felt a while ago was completely stolen from her, to be replaced with misery that she knew Eriol felt, too.

Because of thinking too much, Kaho had barely answered her "I do" to the priest. Eriol hastily uttered his pledge. Even if they were husband and wife, the kiss was barely a cold, unfeeling smack on her lips. Kaho expected it to be special. But it was the exact opposite: no spark, no electricity, not even a single trace of delight. Were happy weddings only possible in movies?

The tears Kaho shed, as they were being cheered on, were not of happiness, but of deep regret she felt.

O.o.O.o.O

News had quickly reached the ears of the saviours. Just after leaving the ship, a news paper boy on a bike came shouting out the news of an Eriol Hiiragizawa and Kaho Mizuki's marriage. They were all but rejoiced at the idea. They could not even believe it. They knew something was happening; there was a meaning to everything. They reached Eriol and Kaho's honeymoon as fast as they could. Eriol owed them all an explanation.

Syaoran offered to go alone and let them all hide. He was his best friend, after all. He could handle him. He reached the hotel, wanting to demand Eriol's attention, but it was Kaho who answered them him.

"Hello," she smiled, ushering them in their hotel room. She was wearing just a bathrobe. Syaoran's hand clenched in anger: _what had they been doing?_

"Bring me Eriol, please," he struggled to keep his voice steady, but it ended up as a growl.

"He went out to buy something for me, for the time being," she answered, offering him the chair opposite her where she sat and crossed her porcelain legs. She called a servant for drinks before speaking again. "What brings you here? If your father knew of this – "

"I know you are supposed to be on our side, Kaho," Syaoran murmured, "I risked my life going here to seek explanations. Why are you wed to him, and where is Tomoyo?"

"My, my," she paused to thank the servant who came with tea and sipped it lightly. "I am married to Eriol because he loves me."

"There's no way that could happen!" Syaoran banged his fist on the table in anger, spilling the tea. "He already broke off the engagement before. I know how he felt."

"I managed to make him fall for me again," said Kaho, her cat-like smile completely annoying her guest. "Is that so hard to understand?"

"I never thought you would be like your mother, Kaho. What did you do?"

Syaoran had hit a nerve, but Kaho's smile just widened. She even called her servant to clear Syaoran's mess. "You want me to call your father?"

"Call him, if you must. But you must answer me first, Kaho. What is happening? Where is Tomoyo?"

"Adolf, please," Kaho called from the back. Clearly, she was not scared of Syaoran.

"Adolf? So you're in league with my father—" his words were cut by a knife shining at his throat.

"You again!" he roared, kicking his foot and grabbing the knife. It was all so fast, even Adolf couldn't stop him.

"WHERE IS ERIOL AND TOMOYO!" he bellowed, pointing the knife at Kaho's neck, "tell me where my friends are!"

Adolf put his hands up, but did not speak. Syaoran pressed the knife to Kaho's pale neck, but it only made her laugh.

"You can't hurt me," she snickered, holding his arm.

"Tell me where they are!" he howled, completely ignoring her. He knew she was right, but he needed to scare her to know the truth.

"You wouldn't even hurt a fly," she cackled, "so I won't say a word."

Syaoran was silent, so Kaho laughed even harder.

"You could let me go, you know," she teased, "what's the point of this when you can't hurt—"

It was a bloodcurdling scream that echoed through the room. The soft white carpet was mixed with dark red.

"Don't kill me!" Kaho shrieked. Tears suddenly streamed down her pale, sweaty face and she began to sob. "I never thought you would be like your father, Syaoran."

"I never thought you would be like your mother, Kaho," he mimicked.

"Fine, I give up!" her voice trembled, "I-I am with Eriol, for that was what King Li wanted."

"I knew it, Kaho," the grip on the knife tightened, "now where is my best friend?"

"Tied up in the next room," she cried, "please don't hurt me!"

"I won't hurt you anymore if you plan to speak, you know. Speaking is such a small price compared to death, right?"

Kaho nodded obediently. Her sobs grew louder as Syaoran ordered Adolf to fetch Eriol from his room. A pale-faced Eriol staggered from the room, his wrists and ankles red from the tight bonds around him.

"Syaoran!" Eriol gasped, "how did you get here?"

Both princes hugged briefly, glad that they were both safe.

"Syaoran has been following the steps of his father, how ironic!" a maniacal laugh filled the room, "and he was blaming me for being like my mother."

"I am NEVER going to be like my father, Kaho," Syaoran said through gritted teeth, "it was just a small wound. A drop of blood could make you scream already. Now tell me where Tomoyo is!"

"Well, my dear son, I know exactly where she is."

O.o.O.o.O

Darkness loomed over the Li castle, because evil had triumphed over good. Every servant in the castle was praying hard for their safety, and every single person in the kingdom, even the children, were scared for their own lives. What could the King not do if he could imprison his own son? How could their kind prince save them from their misery when they could not save him from being executed on the next day with their other Prince Eriol, who alone could help them?

Some blamed the two princesses for dragging both princes into such trouble, and silently wished that only Sakura would be the only one executed. Other people thought otherwise, wanting all to be saved – knowing Syaoran's love for the maiden which had spread through the kingdom like hope... before they were captured. Others were silently weeping for Eriol's lost love as well, who was rumoured to be killed.

Inside the dark and musty dungeons of the castle, Eriol, Syaoran and Sakura were all locked up in a cell. Meiling and the others escaped, by a trade that Sakura would come silently with the King in exchange for their lives being spared.

"Eriol," Syaoran whispered, "I'm sorry for making us go through all this mess. My father..."

"It's not your fault," Eriol whispered, glancing at Sakura's sleeping form, "I am sorry for marrying Kaho. It was against my will. I married her in exchange for keeping Tomoyo safe. I don't even know where she is!"

Tears fell from Eriol's eyes, and Syaoran knew exactly how he felt. They were both too weak to save those closest to their hearts. Silence filled the dungeons, as both of them shared the loneliness, and the dread of facing their ends on the next day.

Loud footsteps broke the silence, with a familiar voice moaning, and another familiar voice speaking more audibly.

"Do not kill my husband, King Li, I beg of you. You said that I can have him for myself! Here, I have her! She is not dead! Exchange her life for his!"

A girl with dark locks was pushed on to the dirty ground. Her eyes and mouth were covered with grimy cloth. The once porcelain skin that everyone adored was now corvered with dirt and bruises, and her back was covered with blood and fresh lash marks. Sakura, who had woken up to the raucous, stiffled a gasp.

"Tomoyo!" Eriol yelled. "Let her go, you idiot!"

"What are you saying to me, Eriol? When I, your wife, am saving you from being killed? Because your stupid best friend ruined _our_ plans, she has to be killed too."

"I advise you not to speak, Kaho. My son is already in deeper grief. Let us not remind him of his end." A small smile was on the king's lips, as if he was delighted to have his son's head. "besides, even if the peasant is covered with cloth, she can still hear how you planned this against her."

Tomoyo was silent, but her shoulders were shaking. Kaho noticed this and smiled.

"Then I shall take what is mine, and leave silently, King Li," she persisted.

"Fine, fine," King Li said nonchantly, waving his hand call a servant, "take this filthy... _prince_ out of this cell."

"Why are you doing this, Father?" the sharp growl came from inside the dungeon, "why do you have to kill my friends as well?"

"I wouldn't wish to kill them if not for your foolishness. Aren't you glad you are joining them?"

"I would rather join them than be with you!" he cried, banging on the bars of his cell. His face was filled with dirt and tears, but it was not enough to spark any emotion from his own father's straight face.

King Li laughed coldly. "No one said I wanted to be with you. You are not my son. You are a disgrace to the family. _Just like your mother_."

"SHUT UP!"

King Li acted like he didn't hear anything and proceeded with what he was doing. "Now bring this peasant inside, and take off the cloth, she must have a last glimpse of the world. Now, let us go."

"Let me have a word with Tomoyo, please, King Li," pleaded Eriol.

He rolled his eyes. "Fine. Proceed with your stupidity. I will not tolerate this. Meet me outside with your _husband,_ Kaho."

Once the cloth was ripped from the face of the dark-haired maiden, everyone saw her eyes filled with tears. Sakura hugged her friend tightly.

"Tomoyo, Tomoyo! Are you alright?" Sakura kissed her cheeks and held her hands. "what happened to you?"

Tomoyo began to sob, large tears leaking from her despaired orbs. Her body shook violently that she could not speak. Sakura held her tighter in her embrace and urged Eriol to comfort her friend.

"Tomoyo," Eriol whispered, "I... I..."

He could not speak a word, nor could he touch her, because he knew he had truly hurt her. It broke his heart to see her cry, and not even speak. It was his entire fault! Why did he break his promise to leave her? Why couldn't he have done something to break the engagement, to keep her in his arms, safe from harm? Why does she have to die for his safety? Why does she have to go through all the pain, all the bruises? How could he not have protected someone so dear to him?

"Eriol, please." the green eyes were filled with tears.

Eriol froze in his tracks, not knowing what to say. He didn't know how to act. Syaoran hugged Tomoyo and whispered words of comfort, with him and Sakura massaging her wounds kindly, giving Eriol time to think.

Eriol moved closer, mustering every strength in his heart to talk to her, to tell her one thing he wanted, no, needed, to say, stretching out his hand to touch the dark locks that he had wanted to hold for so long...

"Please, please, take Eriol away," Tomoyo finally whispered.

The married prince had no choice but to leave.

O.o.O.o.O

shika:

how could I take so long not to update? forgive me for being so stupid! i was just so busy with school and all, I can't believe I'm in college! it's all so haaaard. PLEASE FORGIVE ME. And please, do review, guys! I love you readers!** God bless!**


	23. Death

**Wish Upon A Star**

**shika hiiragizawa**

**Summary:**

In a world where mistakes are not allowed, two orphan girls struggle to be free and happy, but The Mistress does not allow them. Suddenly, a man comes to save them. Will they find their happiness or be back at The Mistress's evil clutches? ExT, SxS

**O.o.O.o.O**

**sk8ergirl57 - **here's more for you! thanks for the review! :)

**Musette Fujiwara** - when you scroll down, all will be clear. :) yeah! thanks!:)

**tomoyo-amethyst** - Oh well, we'll just have to see. I got teary-eyes while I was writing this. I hope you like this!

**AngelEmCuti** - thanks, my loyal reviewer! :D I hope you appreciate this one again. :)

**cheng** - same here! I've always hated Kaho for stealing Eriol. I guess it shows in the story, because I've given her such a bad character. Thanks for the review!

**O.o.O.o.O**

A/N: My dearest, beloved readers, thank YOU for every wonderful review you have given me, and let me apologize deeply for a lot of delays in every chapter. I wanted this as the end of the chapter, but you have to tell me if you want it to end! I'll be waiting! :)

**O.o.O.o.O**

It was one o'clock in the morning, only a few hours away from their execution. Tomoyo, Syaoran, and Sakura were all wide awake, dreading their deaths. Syaoran and Sakura, who were already counting the hours, were whispering sweet nothings in each other's ears, tears running down their face. Tomoyo gave the two some privacy. They deserved it, after all.

"Sakura," he whispered gently, cupping her cheek with such gentleness no one ever thought possible. "I love you. I'm sorry we bought you into this mess..." a lone tear escaped his cheek.

Sakura smiled lovingly and wiped his tears. "This was the best thing that has happened to us. I think Tomoyo and I don't regret this journey. So don't think what you did was wrong, no. We were the ones who were wrong. We dragged you into this... and... and... now we're all going to... to..."

No one dared say the last word that haunted them all. Syaoran and Sakura began to kiss passionately, and Tomoyo looked away from the couple, wiping the fresh tears from her eyes_. Eriol,_ she thought, _how could you do this to me?_

How could a guy with such kindness break his promise, and leave them all to die? If Eriol were here... It was not that she wished his death, she was glad he was going to be safe, but it all felt like betrayal. The moment he promised her, her whole world spun happily, and she honestly believed he could take her out of everything that's haunting her. But now he was married and safe, and she still felt happy, but she could not take out the tinge of jealousy that pulsed in her frightened heart. No, she wasn't scared of dying. But her longing for Eriol... and his... his betrayal, left her looking for nothing else but death. Death was better than The Mistress or Derrick. How could she actually believe that Eriol could make her happy?

She was just thinking too much.

"Oh, but I love him..." she sobbed. Moments later, loving arms embraced her.

"Everything will be alright, as long as we are together..." Sakura was filled with hope.

From the small window at the far end of the room, Sakura and Tomoyo were looking up at the only source of light. The dark sky was magnificent. Suddenly, a falling star flashed through the patch of sky they saw. Sakura and Tomoyo closed their eyes, and wished.

"I want to be with the one I love, forever."

Sakura was filled with hope, because she was in the arms of the one she loved so much. However, Tomoyo had none.

**Chapter XXIII: Death**

The face in front of him was different from the one he knew so well. He was not a man filled with pride; but he was sure he looked even better than how he looked now - was it even him in the first place? were those blue eyes calm and not filled with tears? Was his face not so sallow, his body not so thin? Was his face like a traitor's before?

_Yes, a traitor_. The lips in the mirror curled into a sad smile. Who would want someone who had married the enemy and had left his friends to die? And worse, who would ever leave someone he promised to protect?

"That could only be me," the mirror mouthed his own words.

He had to save them all, even if it was his own life at stake. He would rather die than betray his friends – and he just did, so what was the point of living?

Tomoyo wouldn't even talk to him anymore...

It was all his fault! How could he even let her be in harm? Didn't he promise her? Wasn't this what he really wanted to do?

He stole a glance at his so-called wife who was sleeping soundly in the huge maroon bed. Even if she looked beautiful in the eyes of all men, he found no trace of beauty in her. There was only one person he saw. And that one person he couldn't even save.

He gently crept to the huge bed, as he bound her hands, feet and mouth as gently as he could, so as not to wake her up. He closed the windows and the curtains, and now the room was pitch black. He opened the door, only to find someone standing outside.

"Going somewhere?"

**O.o.O.o.O**

Adolf and the other guards were silently knocked out and kept in the room beside Kaho's. They were all tied up safely.

"Thank you, Mike," Eriol whispered as he hugged his younger brother tightly, "but I think I should face The Mistress alone."

"I know," he said, grinning, "Meiling and I are in charge of saving Sakura and Syaoran. I think she's there by now."

"Thank you." No words were enough to explain how grateful Eriol was, but he knew his brother understood. Even though they rarely saw each other, they knew each other well.

"Now, save your princess, and be happy, brother," he said, and disappeared into the shadows.

That, Eriol was going to do. He crept in the shadows, listening to the servants' murmurs.

"-Tomoyo is the first one to be killed-"

"-It has to be before down so nobody will know-"

"-in the scariest of dungeons was she led-"

He fastened his pace, fighting the tears from his eyes.

**O.o.O.o.O**

She already saw this coming, and she was prepared. At the end of the bed was a sharp blade, and she cut the thick rope on her wrists. She took out the knife below the bed, and cut her feet loose. She wasn't going to lose Eriol. She was _his_, and no one else's. He was her husband, dammit! Had he no responsibility?

She looked at the mirror, staring at her bloodshot eyes, her pale skin, and her flaming red hair. Now she looked exactly like her mother. Isn't this what she wanted? Now she was fulfilling her very own desire. Her hands located the knife carefully hidden beneath the mirror, and she placed it in her pocket. There was a deadly smirk on her lips.

Now, she was exactly like her mother.

**O.o.O.o.O**

Everyone fears death in the slowest, most painful way possible.

Everyone fears being surrounded by the people you despise the most, as they take turns in slashing your already dying form mercilessly, laughing maniacally as if it were the most enjoyable thing to do.

Everyone fears it when someone whom you would never, ever want to touch is taking off his clothes, ready to rape you.

However, throughout all the whipping, beating, touching, jeering, taunting, and kicking, Tomoyo felt nothing. The stone ground of the dungeon, which had jagged rocks sticking out, meant nothing to her. That was instead, where her bloody, shaking knees rested.

She did not shout, cry, moan, or even struggle. Her eyes were open, but instead of neither fear nor pain in its depths, it was blank, like a dull amethyst. She could pass for a dead person, if not for her chest which rose and fell slowly.

"Are you ready for me, love?" Derrick's voice mocked her as he took off his shirt. However, the maiden did not answer.

"Answer me, dammit!" he cried, slapping her face, "you are mine!"

He seized her jaw and made her face him, his face only inches from hers. He could even smell his own putrid breath, as he repeated, now in a more menacing growl, "you are mine."

But she just stared blankly at his face. The Mistress and King Li continued to whip her back, but her body wasn't reacting to anything.

"TELL ME THAT I OWN YOU, SLUT!" he punched her, "YOU SLUT!"

There was still no reply. The Mistress cackled loudly.

"Tell him the truth, Derrick. Tell him what she was before I took care of her. Tell me how should she should be thankful of my care, and how she-" she whipped her forcefully, "-wasted all my EFFORTS!"

There was no more room for slashes on her back.

"You, Tomoyo, were left on my doorstep because you were on the run. Adolf wanted you. And he killed your parents because they could not give you away. But not before learning you were with me. You wasted all your parents' efforts to save you by letting yourself die as well!"

She laughed coldly as she continued hitting her. A lone tear escaped her dull eye.

Outside the dungeon, Eriol was poised, ready to attack. He took a deep breath, readying himself for whatever might be beyond the door...

"Eriol, you are not going anywhere," something cold hit the back of his head, but it wasn't as close to the coldness and sharpness of the voice that spoke.

"Face me, and take no step, or I shall pull the trigger."

Eriol reluctantly obliged, silently raising his hands above his head. Kaho smiled as he faced her. She could make him obey her instantly.

"Now, let's go back to our room, shall we, sweetheart?"

_Smack._

His hand had left a mark on her face.

"Why did you do that? WHAT GAVE YOU THE RIGHT—"

She stopped when she saw his eyes. They were azure, but they burned more than crimson. The gun fell to the floor with a loud '_clunk._' It was like those eyes could kill, just for one person.

"I don't care anymore, Kaho! I don't know what happened to you! You can try to kill me, but I will not die. I will not die, until I save her. Then you can do whatever you want! You can hang me – drown me – shoot me- whatever you want! I don't care what kind of stupid, heartless thing you cook up. But not now-"his eyes burned intently as he stared at her, "-not now, Kaho."

His hands, now gentler, took a hold of her shoulders, and that was when she noticed she was shaking with tears.

"I am going to save her, even if it costs me my own life."

Kaho just stood there, crying, her eyes watching the one she loved, who disappeared beneath the stone doors of the dungeon.

**O.o.O.o.O**

"Let. Her. Go." It was Eriol's roar, ringing clearly in the dungeon, filled with both fury, and a determination to kill, no less, that made the three stop. They all stared at the man in front of them, his eyes burning with anger, hatred, and pure blue fire. His hands, which were empty of any weapons, were balled into fists, ready to swing at the nearest opponent.

"How can you fight us, Eriol? You haven't got anything," King Li sneered, laughing. "What do you have, fists? That isn't enough!"

"I don't care if I tear you from limb to limb, you stupid King. You are never allowed to touch her with your dirty hands," King Li could not fathom if his eyes, which glared at him, were made of blue fire of glaciers.

"Guards, get him!" King Li ordered, and then throngs of guards appeared from the shadows, all guns pointed at him.

"No escape, eh?" he snarled, laughing again.

Eriol's face did not change. This angered the King even more, and so, he ordered his troops to shoot.

Eriol jumped, or maybe flew, but they weren't sure, because thousands of bullets created a fog in the place where the prince once stood. Seconds later, there were shouts among the soldiers, as Eriol began hitting them with mighty punches and kicks. Within minutes, all the soldiers were on the floor, moaning for help. In the middle of the pile was Eriol, holding a huge rifle, and pointing it at the King.

"Checkmate," he sneered.

Derrick, The Mistress, and King Li, all froze in fear and surprise. How could one person defeat a hundred armed men with nothing but his fists, without even a single weapon, in such a short span of time? The maiden, however, just stared blankly up at the ceiling, as if it were more interesting than all of them. Eriol's anger flared even more when he noticed this.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER?"

"It was your fault, remember? You_ left_ her. You couldn't even protect one person," King Li jeered, pulling Tomoyo's hair to face him, "your sweetheart in nothing more but a _dying_ doll. Your efforts are all in vain."

He threw her face to the dirty floor. The Mistress laughed. "just as her parents' efforts to save her, and they even_ died _just to keep her away from harm. Look how she is now-" she grimaced at the fully beaten maiden, her skin completely filled with wounds and bruises and blood, "- _dying_."

"SHE IS NOT GOING TO DIE!" Eriol suddenly jumped at aimed a punch at The Mistress. She shrieked and fell to the floor in fright, blood pouring from her mouth. Eriol's large frame shadowed her, the gun pointed at her.

"Please, please," The Mistress suddenly begged, "please, please don't kill me!"

He leaned down, and she noticed the tears in his burning eyes, before he punched her face, and that was the last thing she knew.

Eriol tsked, then pointing the gun at Derrick, growled. "Run."

Derrick was only too polite to obey, his bottom swaying as he ran, screaming as he left the dungeon. He had already wet his pants.

"Now, King Li," Eriol pointed the gun at King Li, who already dropped his whip in fright, "you destroyed all our lives. We only wanted to be happy! Even your own son!"

Tears spilled from his eyes, and his voice was breaking. "You have absolutely no idea how your own son felt. You always forced him to do things he hated, and you even wanted him to be as evil as you!"

The gun was now at the king's neck, and Eriol was shaking. "You have no right to hurt my friends, who have done nothing to you."

His finger was on the trigger, ready to move, ready to kill the piece of vermin that had made them run away in the first place. After that shot, everything will be over. There would be no more pain, no more suffering, only freedom and happiness. It was a small price to pay. He took a deep breath. In one, two...

"Stop," it was Syaoran's voice, icy as it rang through the dungeon, "let me deal with him, Eriol."

Syaoran was right in front of him in a moment, holding the other end of the rifle in his hand. Eriol's eyes still burned, but it didn't frighten Syaoran.

"We don't kill people, Eriol... remember?" he reminded him gently, "now put the gun down."

"Please."

Eriol dropped the gun slowly, Syaoran guiding the other end.

"Eriol," he called, his eyes at the limp form beneath them, "Tomoyo needs you."

Those words seemed to rouse something from Eriol's heart, as the flames in his eyes slowly died down, and he hurried towards the maiden.

"Tomoyo,Tomoyo..." his voice was shattering as he cut the bonds on her hands and feet as fast as he could, holding her cold, clammy hands in his, "Tomoyo."

He repeated her name over and over again, but she didn't even bat an eyelash. Her chest rose and fell slowly... but it was too slow.

"Tomo-yo..." he cradled her in his arms, "I'm so sorry, Tomoyo, Tomoyo..."

Blank eyes stared at the ceiling.

"Please wake up, please, please, please..." Eriol was sobbing uncontrollably, his whole body trembling as he held her limp, bloody body tightly. "please..."

He held her bloodstained face with both hands, and kissed her bloody lips. It was cold, numb, unmoving. He tried again, waiting for those orbs to shine and for her lips to finally move...

Nothing.

"Tomoyo," he sobbed against her lips, "I love you."

The silence that followed his confession crushed his already broken heart.

**O.o.O.o.O**

A/N: The end, or not the end? Please review, minna-san! I certainly hope you like this. :') it was painful.


	24. Love and Pain

**Wish Upon A Star**

**shika hiiragizawa**

**Summary:**  
In a world where mistakes are not allowed, two orphan girls struggle to be free and happy, but The Mistress does not allow them. Suddenly, a man comes to save them. Will they find their happiness or be back at The Mistress's evil clutches? ExT, SxS

**O.o.O.o.O**

**My beloved readers, this is the conclusion of this story! I thank each and every one for reading, and I hope you like the ending. :)**

**O.o.O.o.O**

It was one of the most awaited days in the kingdom, and one of the most beautiful, indeed.

All people, needless to say if they were rich and poor, were all huddled inside the church, watching one of the most beautiful weddings unfold right before their very eyes. Girls had tears in their eyes, and the couples embraced when the weddings vows were said. No couple could have been more perfect – more suited for each other.

The marriage of a prince and a beautiful maiden whom he had risked his life to save, and whom she had saved as well – in terms of his happiness and his very soul, seemed to make everyone's hearts fill with joy. Never have they since their prince so happy and contented. As he lowered his lips to kiss the blushing bride, and as he carried her to the garden, they were laughing, their faces shining in the sunlight. It was better than any scene from a movie.

Nothing could make the people any happier than having their prince, now their king, away from harm, and having a beautiful wife beside him.

Touya called everyone to settle in their seats, and called the best man to stand up, and lead a toast for the couple.

"There can never be a more beautiful couple than Syaoran and Sakura," Eriol's voice was loud and clear, and everyone cheered. "Never have I seen my very own childhood friend grin like this, or laugh out loud. Thank you, Sakura. During our journey, I've seen my bestfriend change from being silent and serious to this type of guy-" he grinned at the couple and raised his glass "-I'm sure both of you will live a great, happy life. Here's a toast to a new journey!"

Glasses chimed in the garden. The scent of sumptuous food filled the air as servants came, bringing trays filled with food. And after a word from the couple, they all began to eat.

Eriol excused himself from the festivities, and went to the heart of the garden, where Meiling was waiting. She was seated on bench, her gloved hands on her chin. She smiled as he arrived.

"So, how was the toast?" Eriol just smiled back. She eyed the handsome prince, grinning at the black suit that suited him, but then her grin faded when she saw his face.

"Even if you look dashing, you've grown paler and thinner."

"That doesn't really matter, does it?" He sat beside her, "you can go eat. I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" she eyed him suspiciously. He nodded.

"Oh come on, Eriol," she nudged his hand, "I can stay here a bit longer. Just enjoy there, even for a bit. I bet you haven't even eaten."

He smiled. "Mike's waiting for you. My brother will never eat without you there. Besides, you should congratulate the newlyweds. Sakura looks so beautiful. "

"OF COURSE! I chose her dress, you know." She stood up, realizing there was no way she could persuade him. She bobbed her head to her left. "You know, she's alright. I kept a good watch on her."

His eyes darted to a girl in a wheelchair beside the bench, and he smiled lovingly.

"Thank you, Meiling," he whispered.

"I'll get you some food later, then," she left, her flowing blue dress trailing behind her.

Eriol embraced her tight, like it had been years since he last saw her. She didn't move, nor stir, and he was used to it, but at the back of his mind, he was still waiting...

Of course, there was nothing. He broke from his embrace, looking at her dull eyes, and touched her cheek. He began to tell her about the wedding.

"Sakura looks so beautiful and so happy with Syaoran. I wish you would've have seen them, they look truly perfect. I know that you would've wanted to be the Maid of Honor. But it's alright. When you wake up, we'll arrange their marriage especially for you, and you can even catch the bouquet!"

His voice was breaking, as was his heart. Watching someone get married before his very eyes bruised his already broken heart, for he knew exactly who he wanted to be with, and yet...

The dull amethyst eyes stared outside, but he continued to tell her how the wedding was, describing everything, from Sakura's dress to the looks of the guests...

"Eriol, Tomoyo," it was Sakura who broke Eriol's monologue. The bride was wearing a strapless balloon gown, as white as snow. Her light brown curls were topped with a white veil, its end trailing behind her. Her face was filled with only a little bit of make-up, because she already looked mezmerizing. Her face was shiny and radiant, and her sparkling eyes were filled with tears. Her gloved hand was held tight by Syaoran's, who looked stunning, of course, in a white suit. His brown bangs were combed back to emphasize his deep chocolate eyes.

"Eriol, thanks for the message," he grinned at his bestfriend, "I'm sorry about all this, though..."

Sakura had her arms wrapped around Tomoyo already, her dress encircling her frail form. She kissed her cheek and stroked her hair, the tears cascading down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry I haven't been around much, Syaoran and I were busy with the wedding preparations. But don't worry, Tomoyo, the spot for Maid of Honor is for you, and only you..." she touched her cold cheek, and sobbed. Syaoran put an encouraging hand on her back, and she smiled at him through her tears.

"But I'm not so worried even if I'm not here to take care of you, since Eriol has been taking great care of you already. I love you, Tomoyo. We're already safe, so please, wake up."

Syaoran whispered something in Sakura's ear, and she nodded. Eriol stood up, looked at Tomoyo, and left with Syaoran. Sakura sat beside Tomoyo and arranged her dress.

"So it's us, again. You know, Eriol never knew how you felt about him. I'm sure you loved him back, but he won't ever believe it until he hears you say it. Please forgive him for breaking your promise. He confessed to us the truth-" she paused to lay Tomoyo's head on her shoulder, and began to stroke her hair again "-he told us that Kaho's deal was to marry her for your safety. If he didn't marry Kaho, you'd die."

"It was Kaho who betrayed you, and not him. He did that sacrifice for your safety. They have already annulled, and Kaho is now back in America. She won't harm us anymore. She's with her father. I don't really know what happened to them, but all I knew was that her mother left them when Eriol and Kaho annulled. I don't know if I should pity her or get mad at her, but then again, she really did love Eriol. She just wasn't doing the right thing to make him fall for her."

As Sakura continued to talk to her silent bestfriend, Eriol and Syaoran had retreated to the far end of the garden, behind the trees.

"The Mistress, Adolf, and the former King Li are safely in prison," Syaoran said, "but I still feel that we aren't completely safe. My father has a lot of cronies – I think The Mistress has her allies as well. What do we do now?"

Mike suddenly came beside them, his face serious. "I'm sorry I'm late. I had to take Meiling to Tomoyo. Touya and Yukito are with them as well." He cast a knowing look at both Eriol and Syaoran before continuing.

"But anyway, I heard what Syaoran said – can't we just lay their lives on the line if they try to hurt us? But we won't exactly kill them, we'll just... threaten to kill them."

"They already know that we don't take lives, Mike," Eriol said, looking at his brother. "If we weren't scared of killing people, we would've killed them in the first place. We wouldn't have kept them in prison."

"He has a point," Syaoran sighed, "but we can't run away anymore. I'm a King, and both of you will soon be kings. This is our responsibility."

"But since we are kings, won't they be scared of hunting us down?" Mike asked.

"They'll be patient enough to find an opening. We have to strengthen the protection in the castle and in the whole kingdom as well," Syaoran looked at Eriol and Mike, "I'm sure both of you are masters at making secret rooms and illusions."

Eriol and Mike smiled. "Of course."

**Chapter XIV: Love and Pain**

"Forgive me, Tomoyo," said Eriol, as they walked inside the bathroom, "Sakura is on their honeymoon with Syaoran, and Meiling is having a date with Mike, as of the moment," he secured her waist in his arms and her hand on his other hand, "I entrust you to no one else. And I assure you, I would never hurt you. Not again."

His hands trembled as he fumbled with the buttons on her dress, even if he was used to it. He was usually the one to bathe Tomoyo, as Sakura and Meiling always made excuses for him to do it himself. His heart was beating like a drum, and it felt like it would rip out of his body. He gulped as he took of her dress gently, taking care not to look at the body he already saw...

"Shit... I'm sorry, Tomoyo," his hand brushed her slender stomach, and he shivered, "please please forgive me. No matter how many times I bathe you, I will never get used to this..."

His whole body was shaking, so he gently laid her on the bath tub which was already filled with warm water, and then turned his back to her. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply, trying to put all his thoughts out of his mind... Not her soft, milky skin... her slender curves...

_Eriol!_ He mentally slapped himself. How could he be so damn protective, he couldn't even hire someone to bathe her? He was so scared of leaving her for one second that he just couldn't do it... Sakura agreed with him, because she still felt The Mistress's clutches, and any servant could be under her. But it was just too much...

What if she woke up and found out he was doing this? She would obviously get even madder. He sighed. She was never going to talk to him even when she woke up, so there wouldn't probably any difference. His eyes spotted the mirror, and he gaped at his own appearance. His whole face was beet red, his hands balled into fists at his sides, shaking uncontrollably. Why the heck should he even be nervous when he wasn't going to do anything bad to her?

Heaving a huge sigh, he turned and began to bathe her with all the gentleness and focus he had. _Focus_, he told himself, _don't think of anything else besides bathing her..._

It was a relief that he had finished, and putting on her clothes made him feel better. But what he liked about bathing her was that her eyes were closed the whole time. It was harder to do it with her blank eyes staring at him. When she was fully dressed, he laid her on the bed, and he lay beside her, wrapping her arms protectively around her.

He knew she would not budge, nor sigh, nor even utter anything to him, but he closed his eyes and waited for something... anything... but of course, as he said, Tomoyo was lifeless. It was only her chest that rose and fell that gave her life. He was thankful for this, and would usually steal glances at her every moment, looking at her breathing. He was afraid that at any moment... he should not even think of it.

Tears began to fall down his cheeks as he stroked her hair lovingly, breathing the scent of lavender. _Her scent._ The only aroma that made him feel he was home.

"I miss you," he whispered, "even if I'm with you every moment, I miss you. I have never kept my eyes off you, not even for a second, but it seems like you are so far away. I've always held you in my arms, and yet, I feel that I'm not truly with you. Tomoyo, Tomoyo..."

His hand touched her cold cheek, as he had always done, and it stayed there. "I love you. I'm sorry about breaking the promise. It was only to protect you! I thought by marrying her, you would be protected, but then, she betrayed me. I'm sorry, Tomoyo... I'm sorry..."

"Do you know why I sometimes get cold to you? Please forgive me. I notice how sad your eyes look when I become so. But I did that because I was falling for you, and I was scared... I was scared that if I fell any harder, I would get hurt because you will never feel the same way. I was trying to keep my feelings from growing, but it was so hard! You are more than anything I could ever ask for, Tomoyo. But could you even love me? I'm just a prince whose marriage is arranged to you... and I know you wouldn't want to marry someone you don't love."

The minutes passed in silence, with only Eriol's silent sobs breaking it. He was truly breaking down, after all the months of taking care of someone who wouldn't even look at him. Who wouldn't even touch him. Talk to him. Or even move. It was breaking his heart, and yet he refused to leave her side. His loved for her was too strong, that even if she was in that state, everyday, his love grew more and more. And yet his pain increased tenfold as his love grew.

"Tomoyo..."

It was like holding someone dying in your hands. He felt that any minute, she could slip away from his grasp, no matter how tight he held her. People told him his was mad, that a prince like him was better off with someone who actually moved and spoke, but he could not bear to part with her. All those taunts, those teases, it meant nothing to him. After all, it was his entire fault. If this hadn't happened, Tomoyo wouldn't be hurt.

"I'm sorry..."

If he didn't let themselves get captured, they would have all been saved, and would probably be all together with Syaoran and Sakura happily. He would have asked her hand for marriage, and would have been the happiest man on Earth, but no, he ruined everything. He ruined both their dreams.

"Please wake up, please..."

It was enough for him just to see her, but her last actions before were cold to him, and so his guilt built up each day. Her cold words always rewind in his head, making his heart weaker and weaker. He stayed beside her to somehow diminish even a single shred of hate she felt for him, and yet...

"When you wake up, Tomoyo, I'm gonna court you for the rest of my life, and take care of you as well, until you forgive me. Until you marry me. Even if we get married, I would still court you for the rest of my life-" he laughed, "-Maybe, if you ever decide to marry me, we would have lots of kids, but I would love the most! I'd make you the happiest woman on Earth... No one will ever hurt you. I will never hurt you again."

He faced her, kissing her closed eyes, which was as cold as ice. "I love you, Tomoyo Daidouji."

He cried the whole night, for the tears never stopped. He cried for all the he did, and all the he didn't do. He cried for all the things he wanted to say that he didn't even say. The promises he broke. The tears he made her shed, because of his mistakes. He cried himself to sleep.

Under the light of the moon, a pale, slender finger moved.

FIN


	25. Epilogue: The Beginning

**Wish Upon A Star**

**shika hiiragizawa**

I decided to do an epilogue, thanks to all my lovely reviewers! I especially have to thank **fay208 **for telling me the holes in the story. Thanks for reading, fay208! I'm glad you wanted to know, and forgive me for forgetting to stitch everything together. Here it is, and I hope it answers all your questions!** tomoyo-amethyst, jess r 94, **there's a bit of fluff in the end that I'm sure you'd like to read. **HappyHam, **I hope you'd also get to appreciate the epilogue. I put all my heart into writing this ending.

Well, with no further ado, here it is!

**O.o.O.o.O**

"Tell me the truth, Adolf," a cold knife was laid on his throat; shiny silver against dull olive. "Tell me, why did you plan on killing Tomoyo, and why did you kill her parents?"

It was inside one of the most heavily guarded cells in the Li castle, a boxed room made of thick stone, a small bunk bed on the far left, a table beside it which contained a pen and paper and a small white candle on a rusting candleholder, which poorly lit the small room. A small cubicle was at the far right, with a small faucet, a toilet, and a shower. On the walls of the room were graffiti of every kind; it was the only pastime the prisoners have, despite the fact that they had nothing else to do. The only way inside the room was a heavy metal door, which needed three or more soldiers for it to open. Multiple bolts were fastened onto the door, which took the soldiers ten minutes to lock and unlock each time. A small flap was below, about the length of a fist, where a tray of food was put in thrice a day. This tiny flap was heavily guarded, for any sign of skin showing outside the cell meant that the prisoner was trying to escape. Guards, of course, cannot allow that.

In the end of the room was a small window guarded by thick metal bars. One would not even have enough height to even reach the window, since it was ten feet high. But if ever anyone had tried it, jagged stones were poised at windowsill.

Tonight, a full moon was visible through the window. There were neither clouds nor stars. But of course, the window was too small for one to see the whole sky. It was the only window of the prisoner had to the outside world. All else was enshrouded in darkness.

Any prisoner would go mad if kept here for a few months. And it was nearly a year that Adolf was inside this cell. He was as thin as a stick, the olive skin of his face sagging like he had aged 20 years. His mouth, smirking even if held with a knife, showed blackened teeth, two of which had fallen out. He was wearing a dark green shirt with holes, and threadbare black trousers.

"I will not tell you even if I die," his voice was coarse, his throat dry.

"Yes, you will, Adolf," Eriol growled, "because you can become free if you tell me the truth."

"Free? Free?" Adolf was laughing like a madman, his papery voice echoing creepily through the room. "Do you think that I'll ever be free? I've been locked in this damned cell – and I'm going out of my mind! Free, you say? You wouldn't even think of it."

"If I kill you, then," Eriol muttered through gritted teeth, "it will be fine for you?"

"I'm dying anyway," Adolf cackled again, his voice rising an octave higher. "Save me the theatrics. I will tell you the truth. Let me sit down first."

And Eriol let the sick man go, letting him sit on his bunk bed. He pulled a gun from his pocket and aimed it at him for safety measures.

"You can put the darned gun down," he said, "I don't have the strength to hurt you anymore."

Eriol hesitated, but put it down anyway, keeping his finger at the trigger. Adolf began to speak.

"Tomoyo's mother, Sonomi, was one of the most beautiful women in the world – no, the most beautiful, actually, and my master was madly in love with her. He wanted to marry her, and he did everything he could to have her – he lost his own fortune trying to buy her all the riches in the world any woman would want. But Sonomi still didn't want my master, even after all that! He was kind, rich, handsome. What else could she want? Her rejection made him go mad, after all, he had lost all the money he had worked hard for, and yet, he didn't have the girl he wanted. What shocked him more was that a boy who was so poor- a peasant without a penny- was the one she decided to marry! He killed himself – and boy, was I there! I tried to stop him, but no, no one can stop a man when he's decided on something. His last wish was for me to kill their child. I loved my master with all my heart, because he had saved me from dying when I was young. My parents were dead, you see, and a gang of men wanted me to steal, and I did. But one day, I was nearly caught, and they wanted to punish me because the whole neighbourhood knew I was the thief – and then my master saved me and took care of me. He was the only good man in the world. When he killed himself, when my only master was dead, I had begun to hate the wretched woman as well!"

There were tears in his dull eyes as he laughed, but no one could really know if it were of grief, for stamped on his lips was maniacal smile. It was his trademark smile, but it was more ghostly and creepy than before. It did not scream of killing, rather, it screamed of death.

"That damned woman destroyed his life – and destroyed my life as well! I tried to work, but people still knew I was a thief when I was young, and they didn't want such a filthy person near their kids! I had nowhere to go, nothing to do. His wish was the only thing that kept me living, and so I searched for their daughter. But I failed. My master would be mad if I hadn't done his dying request - and when we meet in the afterlife, I would use all of it just to have his forgiveness."

Eriol's gun was no longer at the trigger; he replaced it back in his pocket. Adolf was roaring in laughter.

"Adolf, I think your master will forgive you," he said reassuringly, and he smiled. When he left the cell, Adolf's wheezy laughter still echoed inside the dungeon.

A few days later, Adolf was dead. One of the soldiers reported him screaming "Master, master!" in a loud, joyous voice, and then he wept bitterly, asking for forgiveness to this master who wasn't even in the room. Maybe he could see him, and maybe he was finally taking him home, for he was screaming "I am saved!" as his last breath left his lungs.

**Epilogue: The Beginning**

It was another meeting of the men, and they were all complete inside Syaoran's study. The room was dark, and the only light hung from the candle in the middle of a round white table where they were all seated. The yellow light illuminated all their grave faces. The room was silent; the doors were locked, and nobody was allowed inside. The new King, Syaoran Li, was the first one to speak up.

"Adolf's case is over. We only have two enemies left." His voice was stern and it commanded attention, but it very much unlike his father's. His voice had a ring of justice with a tinge of gentleness.

"Why was your father after us?" It was Fujitaka who spoke next, who was still unable to believe that a father could hurt his only son, being a father himself. Syaoran's jaw tightened as he spoke and he felt the same anger he had felt all these years fire up angrily in his chest. Eriol, noticing this, spoke in a low voice.

"King Li-"he started, but Syaoran held out his hand to stop him.

"I'll ask him." His voice was now grave. His handsome face now seemed ghastly against the yellow light. "I have to deal with my own-"he stopped, unable to say the word, "-_father_."

Silence filled the room.

"Let's move on to The Mistress," Fujitaka was clearly trying to change the topic, for he had seen the anguish in Syaoran's eyes, even in the candlelight. Being the one who opened the topic, he felt guilty arousing such emotions in the young king's heart.

"We can't coax a word out of her, the prison has already made her worse than dead. Even a madman could speak, but she is worse. I cannot even bear to look at her."

Fujitaka stopped, unable to speak any longer. A look of horror flashed in his fatherly dark eyes.

"When Dad and I visited_ her_,"Touya's anger toward the woman was evident in his voice, as he continued in place of his gentle father, "her mouth was wide open, and her drool was spilling out. She ate nothing, said nothing, she didn't even move."

He slapped an angry fist at the table. "We thought we could find an explanation as to how he lured my mother into giving her Sakura... But she is even more useless than the dead, with her eyes staring at one direction, but only looking at nothingness." Touya's voice was rising in anger. "She could have been a madwoman, and she could have been screaming! But no, she wasn't. She is dead in spirit, and her body is decaying as she breathes. How can we ask anything from her, when a mute person can say something more than she could?"

"I have researched about this mysterious Mistress," Mike suddenly spoke. Everyone adjusted in their seats, anxious to hear what the other prince would report. Mike also arranged himself on his set before he spoke, his pale face contorted into the face of death by the candlelight.

"The Mistress, like Adolf, is taking revenge, but not for her master. She has no master. She was once a princess, the eldest of all three princesses. It was a kingdom far away. They were plagued with illness and they had gone extremely poor. Being the eldest, she was ordered by her father to marry someone rich to save their kingdom. The Mistress, was vain, strict, and ugly. No one wanted her. But still, she had had a good heart, and she loved her family more than anything else. She would do anything for them. So she left the kingdom to find a prince. She travelled everywhere, and only came back with empty hands. No king wanted his son to be married to a princess who was poor and ugly – and whose kingdom was dying. When she returned, everyone in her family was dead because the plague had spread to the royal family. In anguish, she took all the money that was left in the kingdom and made herself rich. No one knows how or why, but she became rich. Even I couldn't find it. It wasn't in her diary."

"In her... diary?" Syaoran repeated, his eyes narrowing in disbelief.

"This," he smirked, and pulled out a small brown book from his coat pocket. It was old; the ends of the pages were shrivelling up. The pages were yellowing and easily crumbled as they flipped from page to page. "I found this in her study, as I looked for evidence in their mansion."

He handed them the artifact, and each one passed it so that everyone can study the said evidence.

"It's a bother to read it, seriously," he continued, "wait- be careful! It rips easily. Anyway, her handwriting is blurred and cramped, she must've been crying as she wrote each time."

Mike paused, taking a look at everyone's ghostly faces. "About Sakura and Tomoyo, she trained them in the hopes of letting them marry someone rich – and she was planning to kill them in the end, so as to make others feel what she felt. She never succeeded, though."

"Let me see," Eriol spoke, and Syaoran handed him the diary. He flipped it to one of the pages, reading aloud, "It will be easy to marry off these two orphans, because they are beautiful, thanks to me. When I have made them all married and pampered and happy by their useless husbands, I will kill them all by my own hands, and I will only allow their husbands to live, because I want them to feel all the pain and anguish I felt. But, even if I do this, their pain might not be even compared to mine."

They all shivered at her words, even if she was dying in prison. Eriol's hairs stood on end, and Syaoran's blood ran cold. It seemed that her pain and rage, transcribed into words, were now felt by everyone in the room, especially the prince and the king involved.

But there was a voice, a king's voice that asked something else. Clearly, he wanted to escap the topic as soon as possible. After all, it was over. The Mistress could not hurt them with her state.

"Fuji-Fa-father," he stumbled through his words, "would you mind telling me about Sakura's mother?"

All the color in Fujitaka's face disappeared, and under the yellowish light, he looked like a ghost. There were dark circles under his pained eyes, and his pale, chapped lips were in a thin line. He sighed as he adjusted his glasses and looked far away, outside the dark window. He was deep in thought.

"Nadeshiko," he finally said, still looking outside. "My wife, hid with Sakura. There was a war in our village, and Touya, Yukito and I were busy preparing for the war with the other men. "

He put his trembling hand on his forehead and raked his brown hair. "She was killed in the war because the warriors came for the women and children first..." his voice wavered and crumbled, and he buried his face in his hands.

"I-I'm sorry, Father," Syaoran whispered, "I'm so sorry for bringing this up."

"No, it's OK," he assured, trying to smile, but it ended up as a bleak movement of his lips. "I think you should know."

Syaoran nodded gravely, and Fujitaka continued with his story.

"We, we tried to find her, we did," his voice was hollow and hard to understand, "but no matter how we tried, we couldn't find her, nor Sakura. We thought they were both dead! That's why it came to us as a surprise that she was right in front of us... we did not try to make you notice, though, because... we were just so glad..."

And he was sobbing uncontrollably, his feelings welling up that only a husband and father would know. Touya, who had tears in his eyes, rubbed his father's back gently, trying to soothe the pain they both felt.

"It's best Sakura doesn't know this," he whispered through his tears, "Please, Syaoran.

"But, Father," he answered respectfully, "I think she has an idea about that already, since she already noticed you were not with her."

"I know," Fujitaka's voice was draped with grief, "but I don't want her to cry, Syaoran. She'll blame herself for being the only one who survived. You know that."

Syaoran gulped. It was hard to keep secrets from her, especially when he remembered how her eyes twinkled when she showed him Nadeshiko's letter. She was tracing her handwriting, a tender smile set on her angelic face. How could he lie to her about something so important?

"Promise me, Syaoran," Fujitaka begged, now looking up at him with a pained expression. "Please."

Syaoran bit his lip, but nodded.

"Yes, I promise, Father."

**O.o.O.o.O**

With the help of the guards, Syaoran was inside his very own father's cell. It took him hours of silence to meditate for this, with Eriol prodding him the encouraging words when he was close to giving up. After all, he was his father, he said. It was natural that he should face him. Those words were, at first, enough to bring him down, but now that he was here, with the guards now closing the door behind him, he had to fight the urge to just run away and hide, and leave all truth to die.

_But truth, no matter how painful, is important,_ Eriol's voice echoed in his ears. He was right, of course, and he cursed under his breath, making a mental note to hit him after this was over.

He wished he was over, but it had just started. The room was dark, and his footsteps echoed creepily as he walked.

"I knew you were going to come," King Li's voice was still the same; as cold as steel and as hard as rock. But somehow, it had changed, it had grown weaker - and Syaoran, being under that voice for years, had noticed the subtle change.

Syaoran carefully neared him, his hand at his back, clutching his knife for safety. Sitting on the bed was the figure of his father, slightly hunched. It was dark, and the candlelight was too dim that he could not even catch a glimpse of his face.

Then, a thin, bony hand reached out for him and he jumped in fright. Its fingernails were covered with black dirt. The hand was yellowing, with black spots everywhere. King Li laughed, his steel voice cutting through the silence of the cell.

"You want to hear a story?" his voice mocked his son, "I have heard Adolf's from the other cell, and trust me, this isn't any better, my coward son."

"I don't care," he retorted through gritted teeth, "just tell me."

"So now you're trying not be scared, eh?" Syaoran did not see if he was smiling or frowning because he could not see his face in the darkness. "It's as simple as this. We are all born into the Li clan, and everyone else in my family is like this as well. Your ancestors, Syaoran, are even worse than I am. It was just that they were stupid enough to choose a weak wife – that's why your head was brainwashed."

"She did not brain—" Syaoran tried to fight back, but his father stopped him.

"Tut-tut- I am not yet done, Syaoran! Is this what your peasant queen is teaching you?"

Syaoran's fists were clenched, ready to strike, but he halted, for he knew hurting him would not make him spout the truth any faster.

"Syaoran, I had to be like this, because I was once like you. My mother is like my bastard wife! He brainwashed my head as well, until my father both beat us up, until she died, and I knew the truth. Even you, Syaoran, would know that tarnishing the Li name would disgust the whole clan, and so - I had to kill anyone trying to ruin it, or in this case, trying to run away."

"I had to kill your peasant wife as well, but here we are," he laughed again, "it seems like the line of Lis will die, because of your softness."

"Softness is not weakness!" Syaoran bellowed, not able to take it any longer. "You are heartless!"

"I already know that," he answered, and Syaoran felt him smirking, "but let me be, Syaoran. A man knows when to give up."

Syaoran was dumbfounded. His father, his very own father, who would have the gall to kill his own son, now, giving up? Just what drug does the cell have to change people?

He laughed again, as if he could read Syaoran's thoughts. "I loved your mother, Syaoran, and when I killed him because of the elder's orders, my conscience died as well."

Syaoran opened his mouth to speak, but closed it again. He had no words to say to his old man. How could he even believe someone with eyes colder than ice, with the heart harder than any stone, love someone he called _weak_?

"You may not believe me, but when your mother gets killed, and when you kill the only person you love – your judgement will be blurry. It will just be all about killing."

"But you were harsh even before you killed her!" he bellowed, tears springing from his fierce eyes. "You beat her up!"

"Under the elders orders', remember, Syaoran?"

"You could have done something!" he roared angrily, "how could you let her die?"

"I was_... weak_." Syaoran was surprised because his father's voice had lost all its anger and pride. It was like the voice of someone lonely; someone who was... lost.

"I'm dying, Syaoran," he continued, "I can see her now. She has forgiven me. She – the person I killed – has-has-" he voice trailed off, and Syaoan could swear he heard his voice shudder.

The silence was long.

He knew now exactly what to say, because in the end, he was still his father, and he was his son. The relationship was always more important than the fight, as his mother told him before. He had forgotten about it, since his eyes were clouded by hate for his father, but now, her spirit seemed to linger stronger than ever. He could even believe she was beside them both.

Finally, they were a family. Maybe not physically, but in spirit. A family is measured not by the number of smiles of hugs, but of the feeling of home and the understanding everyone possesses for each other.

"I forgive you, Father," he whispered, "the same way mother has."

"Then come close, son," it was the first time he had called him his son, and he ran to his side like a child called by his father for the first time. And truly, it was the first time. His heart could not have been more contented.

"Look at your mother. She's prettier as an angel, don't you think?"

Tears sprung from Syaoran's eyes, and without knowing it, the knife dropped to the floor with a shrill sound. Both seemed to ignore it.

"I'm sorry, Syaoran," he whispered, "without the elder's hands, I can now understand. Forgive me."

"I already have, Father," he now saw his father's face, which was gaunt and bony. The gait of order and command it possessed was now gone – he looked years younger, but his body was thinner and frailer than ever. His lips weren't in a thin line that he always had; it was now neither a frown nor a smile. He was...

"Don't die, please," he pleaded silently. He reached out his hand to him but King Li shook his head.

"Leave me now, son," he said, his voice softer, "I have done too much, and it's best if I leave you."

"But... Father, I just got you!"

"Please, son," Syaoran was astounded at how gentle his voice was, "please."

It took all of his power not to turn his back to him, but he had to. It was his father's dying wish. How many wishes did he have to fulfil that were against his will?

"Congratulations on your wedding, son," King Li smiled his last smile, and his breath expired.

King Li was laid in a white coffin, and buried in silence. Syaoran was crying, not with tears of anger and rage, but of tears of understanding and love.

**O.o.O.o.O**

"Tomoyo, easy, please," Sakura warned, as Tomoyo tried to stand up, "please don't force yourself. The doctor said you should take it slow!"

But under the wonderful morning light, with the wonderful flowers surrounding them, Tomoyo could not fight the urge to try.

"Tomoyo!" Sakura held her arm and supported her arm, "since Eriol is out, I advise you to stay safe. You know how he could get—"

"I know! That's why I'm trying while he's away!" she cut her off, gripping the wheelchair for support as her foot touched the grass, "Ahhh... the grass is so soft and cool!"

"Now, Tomoyo, please, take it slow!"

Tomoyo giggled. "I'll be fine, Sakura! It's all in my head, remember? It was just a trauma."

Sakura frowned. "I can't believe you just belittling your past situation, when we were all dying of worry. And the doctor said your trauma was weird, because you couldn't even move. The usual traumas would make people have nightmares, or would make them go mad, but..."

"I know," she smiled sadly, "I could hear everything you said, and I could feel you touch me, but... I didn't know what was with me. I couldn't move nor speak. I couldn't really do anything. I guess my mind just shut down because of everything. It was like a coma. But now, I'm awake! That's the important thing, right?"

"I'm just glad you're back to normal," Sakura said, smiling, "Eriol... Eriol... was in a lot of pain."

"This is my surprise for Eriol, okay?" she said, trying to hide her pained expression. "So help me, please, Sakura?"

"OK!"

Tomoyo sucked in a huge breath, taking in all the scents of the flowers that surrounded them – it was enough to jumpstart her day.

"Ok, Tomoyo, 3-2-1-"

Tomoyo closed her eyes and pushed her body forward. _Please, please, please,_ she prayed, _this is for Eriol. _She felt nothing but the cold grass under her feet and the warmth of the sun. Because of months of not moving her body, her muscles were a bit painful as she tried to move them, but it was alright. This pain could not compare to what Eriol felt.

Her eyes shot open when she heard Sakura cry in happiness, and she saw her face at the same level as hers, her eyes gushing with tears of joy.

"You did it, Tomoyo!" she cried happily, kissing Tomoyo in delight.

Tomoyo screamed, and without knowing it, she jumped along with her bestfriend. They both fell down as they laughed, their backs on the soft grass. They felt like they were ten years younger – the kids whom them were – who could now play instead of being ordered to be a woman at such a young age.

"I'm so happy, Tomoyo," Sakura cried, "I'm so happy..."

The two bestfriends hugged tight, laughing and giggling like little kids who had finally found something fun to do. It was Sakura who broke their laughs, her eyes shining as she whispered:

"I'm pregnant, Tomoyo. You're the first one to know!"

**O.o.O.o.O**

It was still like a dream, and Eriol could still not believe it. He was skipping as he walked, laughing by himself. It had been a week since Tomoyo had finally woken up from her slumber, and yet, to him, it still felt like a dream.

"_Eriol, Eriol," it was the angelic voice that roused him after crying himself to sleep, "I love you."_

He shouted in the empty street, unable to contain the joy that was inside him. He had just left her for a few hours, but it felt like years to him. He put his hand in his pocket from the umpteenth time and felt the velvet box.

He had thought that when she woke up, she would scream and pry him off her, but her words blew him away. He could not help but cry as he repeated his confession to her, tears falling down his cheeks.

"_I love you, Tomoyo, I love you, I love you, I-" his hands were on her cheeks, staring at her eyes, which were now warm amethyst. It wasn't dull anymore. Her cheeks were now pink, and he cried harder. _

"_I love you..." he repeated, still unable to believe the sight in front of him._

_He kissed her._

_The kiss warmed the cold depths of his broken heart, building a fire inside him. All his tears, his worries, his fears, his loneliness, were melted by the fire that Tomoyo lit, and his heart was nothing more than a pool of contentment and joy._

_She kissed him back like there was no tomorrow, their lips making up for all the lost time..._

He was now in front of the Li castle, and had run through the garden in joy. In front of the door was the maiden he loved, standing up, her arms wide open.

"Tomoyo?" he could not believe his eyes, "You can-"

And he sprinted as fast as he could, and carried her in his arms.

"You're perfect," he said, kissing her lips, "I love you."

"I love you more," she answered, kissing him back. "Aren't you glad I was able to stand up now?"

"Glad? I'm overjoyed, Tomoyo." he carried her to the garden, and laid her on the grass. He was on top of her, kissing her like it was their first time. He fumbled with the box in his pocket and pulled away. Tomoyo looked confused, but then he grinned and took her hand.

He kissed it tenderly as he knelt in front of her, and opened the box. "Tomoyo, will you marry me?"

There was no moment of hesitation. "Yes!" Tomoyo answered, her eyes filled with tears.

And laughing happily, she kissed him and Eriol wrapped his arms around her.

This was more than heaven, for now, she was in his arms forever.

And it was just the beginning.


End file.
